Bleach - Brand new world
by Nyrea
Summary: Volviendo atrás de nuevo con el péndulo, dos nuevas aliadas se verán envueltas en una trama que sin duda les dará un importante giro a sus vidas. Contiene OC, y puede que más adelante pairings. FANFIC EN PROCESO.
1. Chapter 1

**Inauguro el fic que ~forseasons y yo llevamos tiempo planeando. Se trata de la misma historia de Bleach, pero con 2 personajes más; 2 personajes que nos hemos inventado para añadirle ese algo que creemos que le falta a la serie. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_El péndulo oscila hacia delante y hacia atrás. Esta historia, que siempre se mueve hacia el futuro, pausa aquí por un momento, y vuelve de nuevo al pasado. Un breve momento en el tiempo, pero que se mueve a una increíble velocidad en la distancia. Algo que no debería ser conocido, sin embargo, será conocido. Porque lo que se encuentra allí es la verdad detrás de la máscara"._

* * *

Cien años atrás.

Ruido de pasos por la madera. Todo el que se cruzaba en su camino le saludaba, como cada mañana.

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Buenos días!- contestó él.

- ¡Buenos días, señor!

- ¡Buenos días!- volvió a contestar.

- ¡Buenos días, teniente!

- ¡Buenos días!- de nuevo.

En su brazo izquierdo lucía una insignia con el conocido símbolo del 5º escuadrón atada al hakama negro por una cinta de color blanco. Se detuvo frente a una puerta doble típicamente japonesa y tocó dos veces.

- ¿Está listo, capitán?

- Claro, entra- le contestó una voz.

- Disculpe la intrusión…

Frente a él había un hombre alto y de larga cabellera rubia. Lucía un hakama negro similar al de él, sin embargo, tenía otra capa blanca encima de la negra, con un símbolo a su espalda, el mismo del 5º escuadrón. Eso lo diferenciaba de él. Lo marcaba como capitán. Era Hirako Shinji.

- Demonios, ¿estás usando la ropa de siempre?- reprobó el capitán, con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Estamos de festival! ¡¿No te dije que te pusieras algo más alegre?! ¡Sousuke!

Así se llamaba el hombre que había entrado en la habitación de su capitán, y al que momentos antes todo el mundo saludaba. Aizen Sousuke, un hombre también bastante alto, pero de cabello castaño corto y con unas distintivas gafas negras. Era su teniente.

- Podría decir lo mismo de usted, capitán- dijo Aizen.

- ¡Yo no tengo porqué hacerlo, soy capitán!

- No quiero ser el único que vaya por ahí con un ridículo atuendo. Además, no es un festival, es una ceremonia.

- Festival, ceremonia… Para el caso es lo mismo, ¿no?- insistió Shinji.

- No. Por cierto- observó Aizen- , ¿qué es esa música que lleva sonando desde hace un rato?

- ¡Jazz!- contestó Shinji- Es una música nueva del mundo humano. Es buena, ¿no?

- Bueno, no sé….

Shinji frunció el ceño.

- ¿Entonces porqué preguntas…?

Decidieron ponerse en camino allá donde debieran ir. Shinji caminaba delante, Aizen seguía sus pasos a sus espaldas. En silencio.

* * *

- ¡HOOOOOOLA!

Se encontraban frente a las enormes puertas que conducían al territorio del primer escuadrón.

- ¡HIRAKO SHINJI, CAPITÁN DEL 5º ESCUADRÓN ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡¿Hay alguien?!

Pero nadie contestaba.

- Vaya… venir al primer escuadrón es realmente aterrador, me pone muy nervioso…- confesó Shinji-. Quizá no debería haber venido.

- Tengo que decir que no parece muy nervioso- le contestó Aizen-. Debería dejar de buscar excusas para ignorar la ceremonia.

- Bah, cállate- resopló-. Como si pudieras ver mi cara desde ahí atrás, Sousuke.

- La puerta está abierta, así que debería entrar.

Shinji resopló de nuevo, pero aun así se dispuso a dar unos pasos adelante para entrar al enorme edificio. O esa era su intención, hasta que un pie desnudo impactó contra su cara y lo lanzó varios metros atrás, haciendo que se golpeara contra una pared. La causante de aquel "incidente" era una chica con aspecto de niña, de cabello rubio recogido en dos altas coletas, quien al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con el capitán.

- ¡Hola, Shinji pelón!- exclamó- ¡Con esas pintas parecía que pidieras a gritos que te golpeasen la cara!

- ¡Maldita Hiyori!- se quejó Shinji, tapándose la nariz para evitar que una pequeña hemorragia nasal manchase sus ropas.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡No voy a disculparme! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

Pero un puño impactó contra la cabeza de la joven, y la misma persona comenzó a echarle bronca por su comportamiento.

- ¡Discúlpate, maleducada!- dijo un hombre muy alto, vestido también con la capa de capitán y con el pelo afro y gafas oscuras. Era Aikawa Love, capitán del 7º escuadrón.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Love?!- exclamó Hiyori con lágrimas asomándole por los ojos- ¡¿Crees que puedes ir golpeando a los otros tenientes como si nada?!

- Tu capitana no está por aquí, así que alguien debe mantenerte a raya.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña!- espetó ella- ¡No voy a disculparme con un idiota como él! ¡Mira su cara!

Shinji había empezado a hacerle burla con gestos grotescos de la cara.

- Vale, vale…- decía Love, sin hacerle caso.

Entre gritos e intentando resistirse, Hiyori fue arrastrada por Love por donde ambos habían aparecido, mientras que Shinji seguía haciéndole burla desde la entrada del edificio, crispando más a la pequeña teniente.

- Usted también debería parar, capitán…- advirtió Aizen- Es algo degradante hacer eso frente a otros oficiales…

* * *

- ¿Ya están todos?- preguntó Shinji una vez se volvieron a reunir dentro del edificio con Love y Hiyori.

- La mayoría- contestó Love.

- ¿Qué hay del 11º escuadrón?

- No vendrá. Después de todo, nunca escuchan lo que se les dice…

Shinji alzó una ceja.

- Pff, ese tío, Kenpachi, es insoportable- se quejó-. ¿Por qué escogieron a alguien como él para ser capitán?

- No se podía hacer nada- explicó Love-. En cualquier caso, el titular del nombre Kenpachi siempre ostenta el puesto de capitán del 11º escuadrón. Siempre ha sido así. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa al Kenpachi anterior, que perdió contra él.

Shinji no contestó a aquello, puesto que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- Vaya, vaya. No está bien hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas…- dijo una tercera voz.

Los dos capitanes y Aizen, se giraron para observar venir a otros dos capitanes más. Eran Kyouraku Shunsui y Ukitake Juushirou, capitanes del 8º y 13º escuadrón respectivamente. Eran dos hombres visiblemente más mayores que ellos, pero tampoco demasiado. Ambos eran muy altos, Ukitake tenía el cabello largo, liso y blanco, recogido en una coleta, Shunsui sin embargo era de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, también recogido en una coleta. Shunsui, además, lucía un sombrero de paja y una túnica rosada encima de la blanca de capitán.

- Vaya, hoy llegas temprano, Shunsui-san- observó Love.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- contestó éste- Yo siempre estoy en primera línea.

- ¡Tuve que patearle el culo para que se levantara!- exclamó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas. Era Yadoumaru Lisa, la teniente del capitán Kyouraku, una mujer menuda y delgada con el cabello negro y recogido en dos pequeñas trenzas.

- No digas cosas como esa delante de los otros capitanes…- se quejó Shunsui.

Ukitake observó a un lado y a otro y volvió a dirigirse a los demás.

- No he visto a Hikifune…- dijo- ¿No va a venir?

- Parece que ya se ha unido a su nuevo grupo- contestó Shunsui con cierto retintín.

Comenzaron a caminar todos juntos mientras seguían hablando del tema.

- Ocupada, ¿eh?- dijo Ukitake- No hay ninguna prisa, debería tomarse las cosas con más calma…

- Tienes razón- observó Shunsui.

- Pero hombre, en serio- intervino Shinji-, últimamente no paramos de cambiar capitanes. El año pasado se unió Rose como capitán al tercer escuadrón- observó mientras veía al sujeto caminar por un pasillo paralelo al de ellos-. Y ahora el 12º escuadrón también. ¿Ya estaremos bien así?

- Bueno, ya sabes… todo tiene que cambiar en algún momento- dijo Shunsui-. Estamos en época de cambios, eso es todo. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuántos de los capitanes actuales han durado 100 años o más? Ukitake, Yama-jii y yo, ¿no?

- ¡Olvidas a alguien!- le dijo Ukitake-. La capitana Unohana, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Oh, es verdad!- recordó Shunsui- ¡Se pondría furiosa si se entera de que me he olvidado de ella! ¡Qué miedo!

- ¿Qué te da tanto miedo?- preguntó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas.

Ukitake y Shunsui se quedaron paralizados a la par que un sudor frío recorría su espaldas. Se trataba de la mencionada capitana Unohana, precisamente. Una mujer de aspecto pacífico y larga cabellera negra recogida en una trenza en la parte delantera dl cuerpo.

- ¡Nada, no es nada!- se apresuró a disimular Shunsui- ¡Sólo comentábamos que el tiempo hoy es tan bueno que hasta asusta! ¿Verdad?

- ¡Claro!- asintió Ukitake.

Los dos siguieron disimulando mientras Unohana se unía a sus pasos. Por algún motivo, todo el mundo consideraba terrorífica a aquella mujer, era todo un misterio. Y más cuando se trataba de la capitana del 4º escuadrón, el único escuadrón especializado en curas y medicina de los 13 existentes.

- El capitán del tercer escuadrón se ha retirado, y la capitana del 12º ha sido ascendida- comentó Unohana-. No es que hayan muerto, como el del 10º. Es maravilloso que haya tanta paz, ¿no creéis?

- ¡¿Ascendida?!

Todos se giraron sorprendidos cuando descubrieron que el origen de aquella pregunta había sido Aizen.

- ¡Oye, Sousuke!- le llamó la atención Shinji

- Mis disculpas, no he podido evitar escucharlos…- se disculpó rápidamente.

- No pasa nada, Sousuke-kun- lo exculpó Shunsui- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Puede que no sea asunto de tenientes como yo, pero… Usted ha dicho que la capitana del 12º escuadrón ha sido ascendida, que no se jubiló- dijo, dirigiéndose a Unohana.

- Así es- asintió ella.

- Una posición por encima de la de capitán… ¿Se refiere a la central 46?

Shunsui negó con la cabeza.

- No, no se refiere a la central 46- dijo-. Ha entrado en la guardia real, el escuadrón 0.

Aizen abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡¿La guardia real?!

- Hey vosotros- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Esta vez se trataba de un hombre alto y fuerte, también capitán, pero en este caso del 9º escuadrón, de cabello plateado y peinado en una cresta. Era Muguruma Kensei.

- Parece que el nuevo está al caer- le dijo a los demás-. Poneros en línea y esperad al viejo.

Así que todos finalmente entraron en una sala grande y se alinearon según el orden de sus escuadrones, dejando en medio un pasillo para que uno de los que todavía no había llegado, el capitán comandante, pasase entre ellos y se sentase en el trono que había al final de la sala.

Fue entonces cuando se oyó un ruido de pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos. Las puertas se abrieron y tras ellas apareció un hombre alto y de cabello rubio pálido, el cual le caía sobre la cara. Como los demás, también lucía la capa de capitán. Éste, sin embargo, parecía mucho más distraído y desacostumbrado que ellos. Era Urahara Kisuke, el nuevo capitán del 12º escuadrón.

- ¿Eeeh?- exclamó el nuevo- No me digáis que soy el último en llegar…

- Demonios…- dijo Shinji por lo bajo- Parece que se nos ha unido un sinvergüenza…

- Eso parece- contestó Aizen también en voz baja.

Urahara se rascó la nuca y sonrió tontamente.

- Siento llegar tan tarde- se disculpó- ¡Encantado de conoceros a todos!

- El nuevo tiene pinta de vago, ¿no?- preguntó Shinji por lo bajo a Rose.

- No eres el más indicado para decirlo…- le contestó éste. Rose era más alto que él y también tenía el cabello rubio, pero él en cambio lo tenía rizado.

Algunos de los presentes, como Love, Kensei y Hiyori, miraban a Urahara de una manera no muy amistosa.

- Esto… ¿os importa que entre?

- ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil!- exclamó una voz de mujer- ¡Ahora ya eres capitán, actúa como tal! ¡Entra con un poco de dignidad, Kisuke!

Se trataba de una mujer de piel oscura, cabello corto y liláceo y ojos dorados. Capitana del 2º escuadrón, Comandante de las fuerzas especiales y de las Operaciones secretas del escuadrón de castigo, Shihouin Yoruichi.

- S-sí…

- Vamos… ¡Muévete ya entonces!

Urahara recibió un violento empujón por la espalda de parte de un bastón de un anciano, el que obviamente también vestía traje de capitán y por algún motivo, parecía imponer mucho respeto. Se trataba de Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, capitán del primer escuadrón y a su vez comandante general del Seireitei. Lucía una larga barba con una cinta de color morada liada alrededor de ella. Tenía el pelo de las cejas y bigote excesivamente largo, debido al paso de los años.

- Veo que ya estamos todos- observó el anciano-. Por lo tanto, vamos a comenzar con la ceremonia de promoción del nuevo capitán.

* * *

- Estoy seguro de que todos sois conscientes de ello ya…- dijo Yamamoto- Pero hace siete días la capitana del 12º escuadrón, Hikifune Kirio, recibió la orden de dejar su puesto para ser ascendida. En base a esto, ese mismo día notifiqué a los capitanes acerca de la necesidad de la selección de un nuevo capitán. Al día siguiente, de acuerdo con la recomendación de la capitana del 2º escuadrón, Shihouin Yoruichi, convoqué al tercer oficial de su escuadrón. Entonces ayer yo, Yamamoto Genryuusai, junto con otros tres capitanes, examinamos las cualidades del aspirante mediante una prueba de capitanes, y llegamos a la conclusión de que su capacidad y personalidad son aceptables. Por lo tanto, el antiguo tercer oficial de la 2º división, Urahara Kisuke, quien está aquí presente, es a partir de ahora el nuevo capitán del 12º escuadrón.

* * *

- No sé quién será el nuevo capitán de mi escuadrón, pero espero que esté suficientemente cualificado, Hikifune era una gran capitana…- decía una voz femenina.

- Que sí, no te preocupes- le contestaba otra-. Lo conozco bastante, siempre se ha llevado muy bien con Yoruichi-sama y ha sido gracias a ella que ha conseguido este nuevo puesto. Te aseguro que no hay nadie mejor para encargarse que él.

Dos chicas de joven apariencia eran las que charlaban mientras se ponían en camino a las puertas del primer escuadrón, donde minutos antes se habían reunido los capitanes. La primera era Ukitake Reisen, una chica de cabello oscuro por los hombros y ojos de color rosado, vestida con el hakama típico de Shinigami. La otra era Ihara Arya, de cabello no muy largo y recogido en una coleta y de color rojizo, al igual que sus ojos. Ella, sin embargo, llevaba un traje típico de ninja, negro y ajustado al cuerpo.

- Será mejor que esperemos aquí, no nos van a dejar avanzar más…- indicó Reisen.

Se sentaron a esperar en algunas de las rocas que había en la pequeña explanada de césped, adornada de la típica manera japonesa y muy cuidada. Las puertas no tardaron mucho en abrirse, y en primer lugar aparecieron Shinji y Love, quienes las miraron y, tras saludarles ellas a ellos, siguieron su rumbo con Aizen pegado a la espalda.

- Ahí vienen.

Arya se levantó y se dirigió a Yoruichi, la que se quedó algo sorprendida de verla.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Arya?

- He decidido acompañar a Reisen para presentarle a Urahara-san- contestó ella.

- ¿Ah, sí?- sonrió algo nervioso el susodicho tras pasar de observarla a ella a Reisen- Bueno, pues encantado, soy Urahara Kisuke…

Le tendió la mano, la que ella estrechó tímidamente.

- Igualmente- contestó- Soy Ukitake Reisen, soy la 4ª oficial al mando del 12º escuadrón. Tenía ganas de conocerle, Arya-chan me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

- Qué bien…

- Yo que tú no estaría tan entusiasmada…- reprobó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Hiyori salía en aquel momento con su particular cara de malas pulgas y de brazos cruzados. Era obvio que Urahara no le gustaba demasiado.

- Tiene pinta de vago y es un pelón, al igual que Shinji- continuó-. No me gusta.

Y tras eso se fue andando con la cabeza alta, orgullosa de su ofensa hacia su nuevo capitán. Reisen la miraba con desaprobación, mientras Yoruichi, Arya y Urahara no decían nada.

- Bueno, la teniente Hiyori no es que siempre esté de buen humor…- intentó excusarla Reisen- Pero deberá aceptarlo tarde o temprano, así que será mejor que tenga paciencia…

- Ya veo… pero por favor, tutéame- le pidió Urahara-, al fin y al cabo eres de mi escuadrón y tienes un puesto bastante bueno para tu edad. No veo porqué tanto distanciamiento a la hora de hablarnos.

- Ah, de acuerdo…- se ruborizó Reisen.

Se hizo un breve silencio mientras Yoruichi se decidía a hablar de nuevo.

- Bueno, Arya y yo tendríamos que irnos ya, tenemos cosas que hacer…- dijo- Sígueme Arya. Hasta luego, Kisuke, y también a ti, Reisen.

No les dio tiempo a despedirse, que Yoruichi ya había desaparecido de su vista con su shunpo, como solía hacer de costumbre.

- Hasta luego- se despidió rápidamente Arya, y desapareció también.

- Bueno…- dijo Urahara- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la sede del 12º escuadrón? Debo presentarme formalmente al resto del escuadrón, y no tengo muy claro cómo se llegaba.

- Claro- asintió Reisen, y se pusieron en camino.

* * *

- Estoo… como veis, soy vuestro nuevo capitán- se explicaba Urahara frente a todo el 12º escuadrón, que lo miraban bastante curiosos-. ¡Encantado de conoceros!

Nadie dijo nada, en la sala reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Hiyori permanecía al lado de Urahara mientras este realizaba su presentación, y seguía sin parecer demasiado contenta. Urahara se giró hacia ella y le tendió la mano.

- Encantado.

Pero Hiyori no se la estrechó, si no que se la apartó con un manotazo, para sorpresa de él.

- ¡No voy a aceptar esto!- gritó- ¡Ya estoy bastante jodida por la repentina desaparición de la capitana Hikifune! ¡¿Qué pasa con el 2º escuadrón?! ¡¿No tenías a las Fuerzas Secretas?! ¡No queremos que ningún asqueroso asesino sea el capitán de nuestro escuadrón!

Todos se sorprendieron bastante de las duras palabras de la teniente. Sabían que tenía un carácter complicado, y a simple vista se veía que no se llevaba bien con el nuevo capitán, pero jamás hubiesen imaginado que se atreviese a dirigirse a él de aquella manera.

- ¡Teniente, estás yendo demasiado lejos!- exclamó un Shinigami.

Hiyori apretó los puños con fuerza y se adelantó con rabia hacia los Shinigami de su propio escuadrón, los que retrocedieron asustados.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- les plantó cara Hiyori- ¡Sólo estoy diciendo lo que todos estamos pensando! ¡¿O es que hay alguien que quiera seguir a este tonto?!

- Pues yo creo que no se le está dando un trato justo, teniente.

Todos se volvieron para observar a una Reisen algo nerviosa pero decidida a dar la cara por su nuevo capitán.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- le espetó Hiyori.

- Pues que no me parece justo el trato que se le está dando- repitió Reisen-. Es cierto que la desaparición de la capitana Hikifune ha sido muy inesperada y a todos nos ha dolido su partida, pero eso no quita que el capitán Urahara no pueda hacer nada provechoso con nuestro escuadrón.

- ¡¿De verdad te parece que este vago de mierda va a hacer algo de provecho para nosotros?!- dijo, señalándolo.

- ¿Por qué no?- contestó algo más molesta Reisen- No le hemos dado siquiera la oportunidad, y creo que sin saber realmente qué es capaz de hacer, no deberíamos juzgarle a la ligera. No creo que la capitana Yoruichi escogiera sin un buen juicio, y si finalmente ha superado las pruebas es por algo…

Hiyori apretó todavía más fuerte los puños.

- ¡Di lo que quieras, pero una triste 4ª oficial como tú no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión!- le volvió a gritar Hiyori- ¡Además tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo lo he de tratar!

- Bueno, bueno…- intervino Urahara, algo nervioso- Agradezco que haya alguien que desee darme su apoyo desde el principio- sonrió agradecido a Reisen-, pero creo que no es necesario este conflicto…

- ¡A ti nadie te ha pedido opinión!- le gritó la teniente- ¡No pintas nada en este escuadrón!

- Pero… es que ya he sido escogido como capitán de este escuadrón…- se explicó Urahara- Esta mañana cuando me he despertado he decidido que una vez me levantase de la cama sería miembro del 12º escuadrón. Si alguien habla mal del 12º escuadrón voy a enfadarme. Voy a respetar tus sentimientos personales sobre este asunto ya sean positivos o negativos. Quién sabe, quizá algún día me detestes un poco menos.

Durante unos segundos pareció que Hiyori se había quedado sin habla, aunque fue solo eso, muy poco rato. A una velocidad increíble, alzó la pierna derecha y golpeó al capitán en la entrepierna. El silencio recorrío la sala mientras los Shinigami observaban la escena entre horrorizados y sorprendidos. Sin embargo, Urahara no decía nada, así que Hiyori no hizo otra cosa que andar hacia la puerta dando zancadas.

- ¡No sé de qué demonios hablas, eres un inútil!- le espetó.

Y entonces cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Nadie volvió a decir nada, ya que a Urahara no pareció inmutarse lo más mínimo. Tras la puerta, Hiyori se retorcía de dolor y se preguntaba qué narices debía llevar el nuevo capitán bajo el hakama.

* * *

Arya y otra chica algo más pequeña que ella se hallaban escondidas entre la maleza a la espera del momento idóneo para atacar.

- En cuanto se den la vuelta atacaremos, Soi Fong- dijo Arya.

- Sí.

Soi Fong era una niña de corta edad como ella pero de rasgos mucho más achinados y pelo corto y negro. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, unos ojos grises afilados y un semblante mucho más serio. Vestía la misma ropa que Arya, lo que las identificaba como miembros de las Operaciones especiales. Esta vez, sin embargo, llevaban medio rostro cubierto por una tela tan oscura como sus ropajes.

- Ahora.

Ambas salieron del lugar donde se escondían y se dirigieron por la espalda hacia dos guardias aparentemente distraídos. Les taparon la boca para evitar que profiriesen algún sonido y luego les golpearon un golpe seco en la nuca, lo que los dejó KO. Corrieron y se ocultaron tras las puertas de la entrada, por si acaso algún guardia más aparecía. Pero viendo que nadie se había percatado de aquel incidente, lo que era una buena señal para ellas y el cumplimiento de su misión, decidieron entrar con discreción hacia el que era un patio enorme.

- Por aquí, Soi Fong- indicó Arya.

Ambas se pegaron a la pared en un lugar semi oculto, tras una armadura que se hallaba cerca de otra puerta que no quedaba muy lejos de la que habían entrado. Empezaron a correr por un pasillo aparentemente vacío, cosa que las extrañó.

- Es raro que no haya absolutamente nadie- observó Soi Fong-. No sé si será una ventaja o no, pero hemos de coger eso cuanto antes y llevárselo a Yoruichi-sama.

Arya asintió con la cabeza y entonces comenzaron a correr discretamente por el pasillo. Escucharon un ruido, lo que las hizo alarmarse.

- ¡Rápido, escóndete!- le indicó Arya.

Esta saltó y haciendo fuerza con manos y piernas se aguantó pegada al techo entre dos tabiques de madera bastante gruesos. Soi Fong quiso imitarla y se situó al lado de ella.

- Cuando yo te diga nos dejaremos caer y los reduciremos- le susurró Arya a su compañera.

Soi Fong asintió. Todo fue bien hasta que a Soi Fong le flaquearon las fuerzas en su brazo izquierdo y, por mucho que trató de impedirlo, cayó hacia abajo sin más remedio que ser vista de lleno por el par de guardias (algo borrachos) que en ese momento circulaban por ahí, los que tenían intención de noquear.

"_¡Mierda!"_ exclamó para sus adentros Arya.

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- exclamó un guardia- ¡Tenemos intrusos!

- ¡Ahí hay otra!- exclamó el otro mirando hacia Arya.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir mucho más, ya que ésta se le tiró encima y lo noqueó enseguida del mismo toque en el cuello que había usado contra los otros guardias. Intentó pelear con el otro guardia, pero éste parecía mucho más lúcido que el otro y no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeadas de unos 20 guardias más, repartidos en cada lado del pasillo.

- Tenemos que reducirlos a todos si queremos avanzar y acabar esto cuanto antes- susurró Soi Fong al oído de su compañera-. Ocúpate tú de esa mitad y yo de la otra.

Y haciendo uso de sus habilidades de combate, en no mucho consiguieron derrotarlos a todos.

- Menos mal, hemos de avanzar ya- dijo Soi Fong.

- Lo sé, pero la próxima vez procura no estropear la misión antes de considerar darme órdenes- le regañó Arya.

Algo molesta, Soi Fong asintió y continuaron en silencio. Tampoco podía decir mucho en su defensa, ya que era por su culpa precisamente que hubiesen sido delatadas.

* * *

Hacía rato que era de noche, y Urahara descansaba sentado entre los barrotes de un pasillo que daban a uno de los jardines verdes que tenían en el 12º escuadrón, cerca de su habitación de capitán. Parecía cansado, y eso que aquel día no había tenido mucha faena, precisamente.

- Como esperaba, parece que ya tienes problemas- dijo una voz cerca suyo.

Urahara ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para ver al capitán Shinji acercarse a él, tan sonriente como siempre.

- Capitán Hirako…

- Llámame Shinji- le indicó éste-. Ambos somos capitanes, ya.

Se apoyó en los barrotes, cerca suyo, y se quedó contemplando el cielo de la misma manera que lo hacía el otro capitán.

- ¿Cómo está Hiyori?- le preguntó Shinji- Te está dando problemas, ¿verdad?

- Bueno…

- Ella consideraba a la capitana Hikifune como una madre. Es difícil sustituir algo así, ¿no te parece?

- Tienes razón- dijo Urahara-. Me gustaría llegar a ser su amigo, pero las cosas no están yendo tan bien como con la capitana Hikifune.

Shinji acentuó un poco más su sonrisa.

- Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?- dijo Shinji, dando unos pasos al frente- Odio hablar como si lo supiera todo, pero… te voy a dar un consejo de alguien que lleva un tiempo siendo capitán.

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para poder observar a Urahara.

- Aquel que está en una posición superior debe saber cómo piensan los que están por debajo de él, pero a su vez, no se puede ser tan sensible con sus sentimientos- dijo.

Ambos capitanes quedaron entonces en silencio, mientras meditaban las palabras que el capitán del 5º escuadrón acababa de pronunciar.

- Pero bueno- dijo enseguida Shinji-, ¿quién soy yo para decirte esto? En definitiva, tu éxito o fracaso se medirá por la lealtad que te sirva tu escuadrón. Asegúrate de tener eso en mente.

Se giró y se puso a caminar, alejándose de Urahara.

- Sin embargo… desde el momento que te vi, supe que no eres de esas personas que escuchan lo que se les dice- añadió.

Urahara volvió a no contestar nada.

- Bueno, sea como sea, no pienses en ello demasiado. Sólo quiero ayudarte porque me recuerdas un poco a mí mismo. ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Shinji.

Urahara se quedó observando cómo su compañero se alejaba y se perdía entre la oscuridad de la maleza que tenía delante. Sonrió, y pensó que aquello de ser capitán iba a ser bastante entretenido.

* * *

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar espiándonos, Sousuke?- dijo de repente Shinji.

Extendió su brazo y rompió lo que parecía ser un encantamiento que dejó a Aizen al descubierto. En cuanto el teniente estuvo enteramente visible, el encantamiento que lo había mantenido oculto se "agrupó" en forma de espada tras él.

- ¡Increíble!- exclamó éste- ¿Cuándo se percató de mi presencia?

- Desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre- contestó el capitán-. Vámonos.

- Sí.

* * *

- Veamos lo que tenemos aquí…- decía Yoruichi mientras observaba cómo sus subordinadas entraban a la sala donde se encontraba sentada en su pequeño trono- ¿Ha ido todo bien?

- Sí, Yoruichi-sama- contestó Soi Fong-. Ha habido algún pequeño incidente, pero la misión ha sido un éxito. Aquí tiene.

Tras sentarse sobre sus rodillas frente a su superior, extendió sus brazos y entregó lo que parecía un bulto alargado tapado por una tela negra. Se trataba de una especie báculo con una calavera pequeña en su extremo, del cual salían unos 3-4 huesos finos con una tela que los unía a todos ellos.

- Buen trabajo- las elogió-. La familia Tsumicha robó este tesoro a la familia Shihouin hace muchos años. Es muy valioso para nosotros disponer de esto.

Lo observó unos segundos y entonces volvió la vista a sus subordinadas.

- Eso sí… ¿alguien me explica qué pequeño incidente es el que os hace volver con la ropa casi destrozada?- añadió.

Arya mantuvo el silencio, pero observó a Soi Fong de tal manera que le dio a entender que debía ser ella, la responsable de todo aquel altercado, la que debía informar de lo sucedido.

- Mis disculpas, Yoruichi-sama- se disculpó Soi Fong con la cabeza baja-. Fue mi culpa que la misión de infiltración fuese un fraude. Al principio sí conseguimos entrar con discreción, pero hubo un momento que Arya y yo tuvimos que escondernos en el techo cuando se acercaron dos guardias, y justo en el peor momento me flaquearon las fuerzas, con lo que… Caí justo en frente de ellos, y justo entonces…

- Tuve que ir en su ayuda- terminó la frase Arya-. No tenía sentido seguir escondiéndonos, así que los combatimos como pudimos. El problema fue que el número de guardias fue en aumento, ya que dieron la alarma. Tuvimos suerte de poder llegar a la cámara donde tenían guardado el tesoro y poder cogerlo para escapar.

Soi Fong asintió algo avergonzada, sin mirar siquiera a su superior.

- Mis disculpas, Yoruichi-sama…- se volvió a disculpar.

- Ya vale de disculparse- la regañó Yoruichi-. Es cierto que la misión de infiltración ha sido un fracaso, pero habéis recuperado el tesoro, y eso es lo importante.

Tanto Arya como Soi Fong levantaron la vista y miraron a su superior a los ojos.

- Debo felicitarte, Arya- se dirigió a ella-, no solo por cumplir con éxito la infiltración hasta que fue posible, si no por acudir en ayuda de Soi Fong cuando la necesitaba- entonces volvió la vista hacia la otra-. En cuanto a ti Soi Fong… lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy satisfecha.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó Soi Fong contenta.

- Pero Yoruichi-sama…- se apresuró a decir Arya, algo molesta- No quería decir esto, pero… No me parece justo que Soi Fong y yo seamos recompensadas de la misma manera. Al fin y al cabo, la misión inicial fue un fracaso por culpa suya…

Yoruichi frunció el ceño. Ya veía venir por dónde iban los tiros.

- Yo me encargaré de eso- dijo Yoruichi de manera secante-. No te corresponde a ti decidir qué recompensa os merecéis cada una. Además, ya es momento de retirarse, así que id cada una a vuestras casas y descansad, mañana por la mañana a primera hora os espero donde siempre. Haremos un entrenamiento intensivo hasta la hora de comer. Descansad, mis pequeñas guardaespaldas- acabó, con una sonrisa típica suya en los labios.

- Sí- contestaron las dos, inclinándose levemente-. Buenas noches, Yoruichi-sama.

Y ambas se retiraron en silencio. Antes de separarse como de costumbre, Arya y Soi Fong se dirigieron miradas gélidas.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

* * *

Ya había salido el sol, y toda la Sociedad de almas se encontraba en movimiento, como los días anteriores. Sin embargo, Hiyori se llevó una enorme sorpresa al entrar al que era el despacho de capitán de Urahara.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- dijo, cogiendo aire para gritar, como hacía de costumbre- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTOOOOOO?!

- ¡Buenos días, Hiyori-san!- exclamó Urahara con su particular felicidad.

El antes vacío despacho de capitán se encontraba completamente destartalado. En las paredes había una especie de bombonas enormes que llegaban hasta el techo, a la derecha una especie de paneles extraños con miles de botones al lado, y tiradas por el suelo varias herramientas que estaban usando para aquella re decoración. A Hiyori no le gustaba nada todo aquello.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios te crees que estás?!- le espetó la teniente- ¡Esta es la habitación de la capitana Hikifune! ¡¿Piensas que puedes venir y remodelarla a tu gusto?!

- No entiendo porqué no- contestó Urahara-, ahora es mi habitación, al fin y al cabo… Por otra parte, no la estoy remodelando, la estoy reordenando.

- ¡¿Cómo que reordenando?! ¡No puedo reconocer nada de lo que conocía de la habitación anterior!

Urahara suspiró y se acercó a Hiyori, arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura.

- No hay prisa, pero poco a poco… me gustaría que pudieras empezar a entender cómo soy- le dijo con sinceridad.

Hiyori pareció calmarse momentáneamente, aunque las lágrimas de frustración que casi caían de sus ojos permanecían ahí debido al susto que se había llevado al ver semejante cambio en la habitación que ella conocía.

- Yo también voy a intentar entender cómo eres poco a poco, ¿vale?- concluyó su frase el capitán.

- ¡NUNCA!

Urahara recibió otro puñetazo en la cara por parte de Hiyori, lo que hizo que tuviese una hemorragia nasal. Se apresuró en apartarle el brazo y taparse la nariz para evitar manchar nada.

- Oh, esto me recuerda algo… Tengo un favor que pedirte, Hiyori-san- dijo con voz nasal-. ¿Podrías acompañarme al nido de gusanos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Cuando Arya abrió los ojos todavía no había salido el sol. Se levantó algo entumecida y enseguida fue a arreglarse para ir a desayunar algo ligero. En cuanto estuvo lista, se dispuso a salir de casa.

- ¿Tan pronto te marchas?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Arya se giró para observar a Ukitake, que estaba detrás suyo con ropa de dormir puesta y el pelo blanco algo enmarañado.

- Yoruichi-sama nos dijo que hoy teníamos entrenamiento a primera hora de la mañana- le contestó ella-. Tengo que ir.

Ukitake la observó en silencio y luego rió por lo bajo, a lo que Arya puso cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Adoras a Yoruichi-san- contestó él-, pero no soportas a tu compañera Soi Fong, ¿verdad?

Había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Y qué si es así?

- Pues que si en teoría queréis proteger a Yoruichi-san como es debido, deberíais dejaros de tantas diferencias y cooperar de una vez- se explicó-. No llegaréis a ningún sitio si nunca llegáis a entenderos a la perfección.

- Lo intento, pero simplemente no llega a mi nivel- dijo Arya algo mosqueada-. La misión de ayer fue un desastre por su culpa. ¿Cómo pretende ser una buena ninja si ni siquiera sabe esconderse? Es ridículo.

Ukitake no hacía otra cosa que reír, lo que crispaba todavía más a Arya.

- Bueno, tú esfuérzate y haz lo que puedas. Soi Fong no es tan mala al fin y al cabo, si no, no sería guardaespaldas de Yoruichi, al igual que tú- explicó.

- Hmpf.

Y agarrando la pequeña espada, Arya se dispuso a salir de casa.

- Qué vaya bien el día, hija- se despidió Ukitake.

- No me llames así, sabes de sobra que no soy tu hija- contestó Arya sin siquiera girarse.

Y tras decir eso desapareció con el shunpo.

Cuando era muy pequeña, Arya perdió a sus padres y se vio obligada a vivir una temporada en uno de los peores barrios del Rukongai. Su suerte cambió el día que conoció a Reisen, una niña que aparentemente tenía su misma edad. Sin embargo, era muy diferente a ella. Reisen vestía bien y limpia, no como ella. Aun así, nada le importó jugar con Arya a pesar de sus diferencias. Al rato, un hombre alto y de pelo blanco vino a buscarla. Reisen le llamaba por el apodo de papá. Y, efectivamente, aquel era Ukitake Juushirou. Enseguida pudo percatarse del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba la desconocida Arya, y decidió llevársela de allí y la adoptó y crió en su misma familia junto con Reisen. Eran como hermanas. Y él era como su verdadero padre. Sin embargo, no eran familia del todo, y eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar. Por eso mismo, y aunque los respetaba y quería mucho, nunca los había llamado por los apodos de "padre" y "hermana". Ella tenía su propio nombre y apellido cuando la adoptaron, y eso no había cambiado. Los quería, pero debía guardar distancias. Eso era todo.

* * *

Mientras Ukitake ya llevaba un rato despierto manejando papeleo del 13º escuadrón, Reisen se levantó a las horas con cara de tener mucho sueño.

- Buenos días papá…- balbuceó.

- Buenos días, hija- saludó éste con una sonrisa-. Arya hace un rato que se ha ido. ¿Te ha contado qué pasó en la misión de ayer?

Reisen asintió mientras se servía algo para desayunar.

- La misión de infiltración fue un fracaso por culpa de Soi Fong- contestó-. Por no decir que podrían haberse encontrado en un peligro serio. Pero parece que al final se las apañaron bastante bien.

Ukitake sonrió y asintió, contento.

- Me gusta ver que os va todo tan bien- dijo él-. A Arya se la ve feliz cumpliendo con su deber de guardiana, siempre y cuando no esté teniendo una disputa con su compañera. Y tú también pareces bastante contenta con tu escuadrón.

- Así es- sonrió ella-. El capitán Urahara es un buen hombre, y se lo ve con ganas de trabajar.

- ¿En serio? La verdad es que el primer día a todos nos pareció algo vago…

- Bueno… quizá algo sí. Pero estos días ha estado trabajando a fondo y ha remodelado casi del todo una de las habitaciones más grandes que tenemos en todo el cuartel general y la ha convertido en un laboratorio enorme. Hacemos cosas bastante interesantes.

- Ya veo…

Pero entonces Reisen recordó algo que la hizo palidecer y abrir los ojos sobremanera. Enseguida comenzó a apresurarse para salir rápido de casa.

- Acabo de recordar que el capitán Urahara dijo ayer que tendríamos una nueva incorporación en el grupo principal de investigación- dijo atropelladamente mientras se metía todo el desayuno en la boca, mientras luego hacía un esfuerzo por tragar sin ahogarse-. Al parecer es un tipo bastante importante, con lo que no debería llegar tarde…

Pero cuando miró el reloj tan solo consiguió aumentar su histeria.

- ¡Maldita sea, es más tarde de lo que creía!- exclamó- ¡Me tengo que ir ya, papá, nos vemos más tarde!

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Que vaya bien el día!- exclamó mientras veía salir a Reisen corriendo- Vaya… para lo jóvenes que son, viven muy rápido…

* * *

- ¿Así que usted es el nuevo?

Reisen se había encontrado a un tipo muy raro al llegar al laboratorio. Era un hombre muy alto y de piel blanca como el yeso. Tenía el pelo azul recogido en un extraño tupé y una especie de conos amarillos donde debía tener las orejas. Dedujo que era el nuevo miembro del equipo porque llevaba la misma bata blanca que les hacían llevar a ellos cuando trabajaban en el laboratorio, si no habría pensado que se trataba de alguna especie de humano muy raro.

- Es Kurotsuchi Mayuri-san- respondió la voz de Urahara tras ellos, haciendo que Reisen se volviera inmediatamente-. Lo he puesto como 2º al cargo en el laboratorio, con lo cual es tu nuevo superior, Reisen-san.

- Ah… pues encantada de conocerlo- dijo Reisen girándose hacia Mayuri e inclinándose levemente-. Lamento haber llegado tarde, me he dormido…

- Vaya, vaya, este sitio está lleno de niñas la mar de molestas- dijo Mayuri con una extraña voz de pito-. Primero la teniente y ahora ésta. Este sitio empieza a no gustarme nada.

Reisen se quedó perpleja, mientras la vena de la sien comenzaba a palpitar algo peligrosamente. Encima de que había tenido los modales disculparse, presentarse y saludarle como era debido… ¿Quién se creía que era aquel tipo?

"_Cálmate, cálmate…" _se obligaba a sí misma, _"Si algo te ha enseñado papá es a tener modales con quien has de tenerlos. Es tu superior. Cálmate"_

- No seas tan duro con ella, Mayuri-san- dijo Urahara-. Es una chica muy buena, me ayuda bastante con todo lo que puede, y eso que solo hemos hecho que empezar.

- Tsk.

Reisen decidió hacerle caso a su voz interna y decidió que, por el momento, simplemente se obligaría a sí misma a calmarse. Así que la mañana pasó algo más despacio que las otras, pero al fin pudo distraerse bastante debido a la cantidad de faena que Urahara les había dado.

* * *

Arya tampoco había pasado muy buena mañana. Los entrenamientos de Yoruichi eran muy duros, y cuando eran tan intensivos como el que acababa de realizar, la dejaban completamente agotada. Por suerte, después de aquello, Yoruichi les daba unas horas para descansar y volver por la tarde al cuartel general, así que aprovecharía para pasarse de nuevo por casa y descansaría un rato.

"_Sin embargo… ¿hacia dónde iría Yoruichi-san?" _se preguntaba, _"Ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer, y acto seguido se ha ido con el capitán Kuchiki…"_.

Intentar adivinarlo por su cuenta era una pérdida de tiempo, así que pensó que ya le preguntaría a Yoruichi en persona cuando la viera por la tarde.

Al llegar a casa le pareció no encontrar a nadie, pero a los pocos segundos escuchó ruidos en el que era el despacho de Ukitake, con lo que decidió hacerse notar.

- ¡Estoy en casa, Ukitake!- exclamó- ¡Voy a darme una ducha!

- ¡Ok!- contestó la voz de éste desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Así que dicho y hecho, entró en uno de los cuartos de baño y se desnudó para darse una ducha, que tanto le hacía falta.

"_Quizá he sido demasiado dura esta mañana cuando me he encontrado con Ukitake…" _pensaba mientras el agua le resbalaba por todo el cuerpo, _"Debería disculparme, al fin y al cabo solo quiere ser agradable conmigo…"_

Así que cuando salió de la ducha y se hubo vestido y peinado un poco, salió del baño y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Ukitake.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrarse a una persona acompañando a Ukitake. Se trataba de Kyouraku Shunsui.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña Arya-chan- dijo éste al verla entrar.

- Qué raro, tú escaqueándote del trabajo… - contestó Arya en tono sarcástico, tomando asiento entre los dos hombres.

- Esas bromas no tienen ninguna gracia, Arya-chan- contestó Shunsui algo molesto-. Hacer todo ese papeleo es muy aburrido, por suerte tengo a Lisa-chan, que se encarga de hacerlo por mí…

- Pobrecilla, debe estar hasta arriba de faena- contestó ella mientras se servía té en un vaso-. He de admitir que no me gustaría ser tu teniente, Shunsui. Siempre te escaquearías de la faena y a mí me tocaría hacer el doble…

Ukitake reía de la conversación que mantenían aquellos dos.

- Por cierto, Reisen me ha dicho esta mañana que hoy empezaba uno nuevo con ellos en el laboratorio de Urahara-san, y era un tipo importante- dijo.

- Sé quien es- dijo Shunsui-. Ayer Urahara-san se llevó a Hiyori-kun al Nido de gusanos. Al parecer había un tipo allí que era del interés de Urahara-san y se lo llevó con él.

Arya escuchaba atenta. Así que era por eso que ayer les notificaron que Urahara quería entrar en los terrenos del 2º escuadrón…

- Pero creo que sería mejor preguntarle a Reisen-chan directamente- concluyó Shunsui-. Acaba de llegar.

En efecto, los tres acababan de escuchar como la puerta que minutos antes se había cerrado al entrar Arya, se volvía a cerrar, pero de forma más violenta. Escucharon unos pasos, un ruido sordo y a continuación, se abrió la puerta de golpe, mostrando una Reisen más que enfurecida.

- Hola, Reisen-ch…- se dispuso a saludar Shunsui.

- Lo odio.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio. Estaba MUY enfadada.

- ¿A quién odias, Reisen?- preguntó con calma Arya.

- ¡LO ODIO!

- ¿A quién?- insistió.

- ¡AL INÚTIL QUE EL CAPITÁN URAHARA SE HA TRAÍDO AL LABORATORIO!- exclamó Reisen, fuera de sus cabales- ¡ES UN IDIOTA, UN MALEDUCADO Y UN ASQUEROSO! ¡TIENE EL PELO AZUL!

- ¿Qué más da el color de su pelo?- rió Arya-. Yo lo tengo rojo y es raro, pero soy feliz.

- ¡TÚ NO ERES COMO ESE IDIOTA ENGREÍDO! ¡ES ASQUEROSO, NO LO SOPORTO!

Parecía que iba a echar humo por las orejas.

- Cálmate de una vez, Reisen- insistía Arya-. ¿No te da vergüenza comportarte así delante de Ukitake y Shunsui?

Reisen fue como deshinchándose poco a poco, volviendo a su estado habitual.

- Maldita sea… dijo Reisen.

Y así acabó todo. Reisen pareció recuperar la calma y se sentó al lado de Arya, en silencio.

- Perdonadme por el incidente… lo que habéis oído antes es un puñetazo que le he dado a un mueble del recibidor.

- Hija… no es bueno que vayas destrozando las cosas cuando se te antojen…- le reprimió Ukitake.

- Lo sé, papá. Perdóname…- se disculpó ella.

- Espero que no vuelva a pasar…

Shunsui y Arya se mantenían en silencio mientras padre e hija mantenían aquella conversación. Después de aquello, enseguida recuperaron el buen ambiente gracias al peculiar humor que tenía Shunsui. Mientras los adultos bebían sake como si fuera el último día de sus vidas, Reisen se había servido del té que Arya le había acercado. Le hacía mucha falta calmarse.

- Bueno, gracias por este recibimiento tan agradable, pero ahora he de irme- dijo Shunsui arrastrando las palabras-. Tengo cosas que hacer…

- ¿Estás seguro de poder caminar tú solo?- dijo Reisen, observando al hombre que caminaba dando peligrosos tumbos por su casa- Anda, te ayudaré a llegar a tu escuadrón. Una vez allí ya se encargará la teniente Yadoumaru de ti…

- Me parece muy bien- asintió Shunsui-. Gracias por la ayuda, Reisen-chan. Eres una chica muy buena.

Así que, tras cargarse a los hombros a Shunsui como pudo, Reisen salió de casa dispuesta a acompañar al borracho capitán a sus aposentos. Se hizo el silencio cuando Arya y Ukitake se quedaron a solas, así que entre ambos empezaron a recoger todo lo que habían usado.

- Ya me encargo yo si quieres…- se ofreció Arya.

- No te preocupes, no voy tan bebido como Shunsui-san…

Pero apenas se podía mantener en pie, con lo que Arya enseguida le hizo sentarse y se encargó ella de recoger todo lo que habían usado. Cuando hubo acabado, se sentó delante suyo con el semblante algo más serio.

- Ukitake… Perdona si esta mañana he sido algo brusca contigo. A veces no sé qué me pasa…

- No te preocupes.

Arya se sorprendió por la respuesta que obtuvo a su disculpa. Alzó la vista y pudo observar a un Ukitake que, aunque algo borracho, parecía bastante más serio de lo que había estado minutos antes.

- Sé porqué lo haces. Sé que no te gusta que te llame hija, y que tú nunca me vas a llamar papá. Entiendo tus motivos, y los respeto. Pero que te quede una cosa clara.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

- Te voy a seguir llamando hija las veces que me apetezca, puesto que para mí, es como si lo fueras- dijo finalmente-. Me da igual que seas o no mi hija biológica. Te he criado como tal, y te quiero tanto como a Reisen. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Arya sonrió de una manera bastante sincera, agradecida de haber podido arreglar aquel malentendido.

- Gracias, Ukitake.

- Así me gusta- asintió él-. Ahora una última pregunta… ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme Ukitake y pasarás a llamarme Juushirou? Creo que después de tanto tiempo sería lo normal…

* * *

Los años pasaron, concretamente, nueve. Reisen seguía trabajando con normalidad para el escuadrón de Urahara, el que ya había sido aceptado bastante positivamente por todos los miembros de su escuadrón, excepto Hiyori, quien le seguía teniendo algo de manía. Arya también continuaba trabajando como guardaespaldas de Yoruichi, y aunque todavía no acababa de congeniar con Soi Fong y su carácter, cada vez se compenetraban mejor en las misiones, lo que era bastante bueno.

Todo parecía ir bastante bien hasta que, a partir de cierta noche, ocurrieron cosas muy extrañas en la Sociedad de Almas y el Rukongai.

* * *

Una mañana bastante soleada, Urahara, Mayuri, Hiyori y Reisen caminaban juntos por las calles de la Sociedad de Almas mientras se dirigían hacia el laboratorio. Al menos, hasta que se cruzaron con Shinji y Aizen.

- Buenos días- los saludó Shinji al verlos acercarse.

- ¡Buenos días, Hirako-san!- exclamó Urahara al verle.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Shinji?- reprobó este- Buenos días, Mayuri.

Mayuri no contestó enseguida, es más, lo miró a desgana.

- Creo haberte pedido que guardases las distancias conmigo- le dijo Mayuri-. Llámame Kurotsuchi. ¡Qué desagradable eres!

- Tú también eres muy molesto…- dijo Shinji por lo bajo, girándose entonces hacia Reisen-. Buenos días Reisen-san.

- Buenos días, capitán Hirako- saludó esta.

Tras saludarlos a todos, Shinji pareció recordar algo.

- Oh, sí… ¿Lo habéis escuchado?

- ¿El qué?

Pero Shinji no pudo continuar su frase, ya que Hiyori se había preocupado de darle una buena patada en la parte trasera de las rodillas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio de inmediato.

- ¡Maldita sea!- se quejó Shinji, desde el suelo- ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso, Hiyori?!

- ¡¿Porqué a mi no me saludas?!- contestó ésta.

- ¡¿Y por qué tengo que saludarte?!

- ¡¿No es evidente que eso es lo que debes hacer?! ¡No puedes ignorar a una persona así por las buenas!

- ¡Yo no estoy obligado a nada!- espetó él- ¡Soy capitán y tú una teniente, no puedes decirme qué he de hacer!

Mientras Shinji y Hiyori entablaban una pelea tirándose de los pelos y de la boca, Aizen se acercaba a Urahara para intentar continuar con la conversación.

- Entonces, capitán Urahara- dijo el teniente-. ¿No ha escuchado la noticia todavía?

- ¿Qué noticia?

- Acerca de las misteriosas muertes en el Rukongai.

- ¡Sí, eso es justo lo que estaba intentando decir!- exclamó Shinji desde el suelo, librándose al fin de Hiyori- ¡Bien hecho, Sousuke!

- ¿Misteriosas muertes?- se extrañó Urahara.

- Así es- dijo Shinji mientras se recolocaba pelo y ropa del desastre mutuo que se habían hecho él y Hiyori durante su disputa-. Hace un mes, algunas personas del Rukongai han desaparecido sin dejar ni un rastro.

- ¿Desaparecidos?- se extrañó Reisen- ¿Quiere decir que nadie los ha encontrado todavía?

- No- contestó Shinji-. Si fuese así, habría dicho extraviados. Además, si simplemente pensáramos que han escapado, no tendría tanta importancia. Es diferente, se desvanecieron. Han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, sólo ha quedado su ropa.

Todos parecían bastante sorprendidos.

- En caso de que hubiesen muerto, se habrían transformado en partículas espirituales y su ropa habría desaparecido con ellos, pero no es el caso- continuó Shinji-. Perdieron su forma humana mientras aún estaban con vida, y luego fueron desnutridos. Es la única explicación que le encontramos por el momento.

- ¿Perdieron su forma humana mientras aún estaban con vida?- se extrañó Urahara.

- Sí, lo siento si no puedo ser más claro- se disculpó Shinji-, solo estoy repitiendo literalmente lo que ha dicho la capitana Unohana. De todos modos, estamos intentando averiguar la causa en estos momentos, la novena división está al cargo.

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decir con desconocido?- decía insistentemente una voz femenina- ¡Oye, Kensei!

- ¡Oh, cállate!- contestó el tal Kensei- ¡Desconocido significa desconocido! ¡Cierra la boca de una vez! ¡Para de intentar averiguar lo que está pasando!

- ¡Pero ya enviaste a un equipo de reconocimiento, diez Shinigamis! ¡Deberíamos esperar noticias, no es necesario que vayamos nosotros!

La mujer que parecía no dejar de quejarse por todo, era Kuna Mashiro, la teniente del 9º escuadrón, y el hombre al que cabreaba, Muguruma Kensei, el capitán del 9º escuadrón. Kensei, por aquel entonces, estaba más que harto de su teniente. De no ser por los demás oficiales que los acompañaban, aquella discusión quizá hubiese acabado en algo más serio.

- Además, ¿cuándo te he dicho que vengas conmigo?- continuó Kensei- ¡No tienes que seguirme a todas las partes! ¡Vete a casa a dormir o lo que sea!

- ¡Hmpf! ¡Soy tu teniente, por lo tanto debo seguirte! ¡La verdad es que a veces te comportas como un tonto, Kensei! ¡Toooonto!

Pero aquella "conversación" enseguida se vio interrumpida al escuchar los gritos de tres niños que se hallaban en frente de ellos, encarando lo que parecía un enorme Hollow.

- Es enorme- observó uno de los oficiales-. Vamos a por él.

Entre los cuatro oficiales que los acompañaban se abalanzaron sobre el Hollow e intentaron vencerlo, pero en cuanto Kensei vio que aun así no podrían con él, no dudó en avanzar hacia ellos y entrar en acción.

- Sopla, Tachikaze.

Hubieron movimientos de aire muy bruscos y, de repente, todos pudieron apreciar como las extremidades del Hollow y su cuello habían sido cortados, como si unos hilos invisibles los hubieran atravesado.

- ¿Estáis todos bien?- se preocupó el capitán.

- ¡Sí, señor!

Kensei reparó en uno de los niños que estaba llorando en el suelo, todavía. Era el pequeño de cabellos negros.

- ¿Por qué lloras, niño?- se extrañó el capitán- Estás vivo, deberías estar feliz. ¡Sonríe, maldita sea!

Pero parecía que lo único que conseguía el capitán era asustar todavía más al niño.

- ¡Vamos, levántate!- lo obligó Kensei- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- H-Hisagi Shuuhei- dijo el niño entre llantos.

- ¿Shuuhei? ¡Es un buen nombre, no llores más!

Pero el niño seguía llorando, lo que hizo que el capitán todavía se enfadara más.

- ¡Kenseeeeeei!

Se trataba de Mashiro, de nuevo, con lo que Kensei se giró a desgana para ver qué tontería quería la teniente en aquel momento.

- ¿Dónde demonios te has metido durante la pelea?- dijo el capitán.

- ¡Mira lo que he encontrado en ese matorral!- exclamaba la teniente mientras alzaba una prenda de ropa- ¡Una túnica de Shinigami! ¡Hay montones de ellas ahí tiradas, diez en total!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mientras algunos de ellos empezaban a entender lo que ocurría.

- Capitán, ¿podría esto…?

- ¡Eh, eh!- exclamaba Mashiro- ¿Pasa algo porque sean diez? ¡Oye!

- Idiota…- susurró Kensei- ¡Es exactamente el mismo número de personas que componía el equipo de reconocimiento!

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro de eso?- decía Mashiro- ¡Quizá solo se desnudaron y dejaron todo esto tirado!

- ¡¿Cómo se van a quitar la túnica sin quitarse el cinturón primero?! ¡¿Y las sandalias?! ¡¿Cómo se las han quitado sin quitarse antes los calcetines?!

Aquello cada vez tenía peor pinta.

- ¡Eishima!- exclamó el capitán a uno de sus hombres- ¡Contacta con la central! ¡Tenemos nuestras primeras víctimas Shinigamis en el caso de los desvanecimientos de almas!

- ¡Sí, señor!

- ¡Todo! ¡Puede haber algún tipo de agente patógeno que cause que el alma se rompa! ¡Envía una solicitud al 12º escuadrón para que envíen un investigador!

- Sí, señor.

- ¡Kasaki! ¡Los que quedéis, montad una tienda! ¡Acamparemos aquí esta noche!

- Sí, señor.

- Si ahora van tras los Shinigamis, tarde o temprano se dirigirán al Seireitei- explicó Kensei-. Tenemos que pararlos aquí antes de que consigan llegar. ¡En marcha!

Y en cuestión de segundos, todos a los que les había encargado hacer algo desaparecieron para cumplir sus respectivos encargos.

- Capitán, ¿qué hago yo?- preguntó un último investigador, de pelo liláceo y piel oscura.

- Vamos a inspeccionar la zona, ¡sígueme!- dijo el capitán, para luego girarse hacia los niños que aún seguían ahí- ¡Niños, id a casa, rápido! ¡Antes de que el sol se ponga! ¡¿Entendido?!

Cuando el capitán se giró, el pequeño Shuuhei pudo apreciar perfectamente el tatuaje de un número, el 69, tatuado en la zona abdominal superior.

* * *

- Hmm… bien, parece que ya está listo…

Mayuri removía un tubo con un extraño líquido verdoso, mientras se giraba enfadado y golpeaba la mesa de trabajo a modo de queja.

- ¡¿Todavía no está el vigésimo segundo recipiente?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo todavía ahí?! ¡Date prisa!

Una persona pequeña cargaba con cuatro o cinco contenedores a la vez, bastante enormes para su tamaño.

- Cielos, a este paso se hará de noche antes de que llegues…

La persona que transportaba los contenedores no pudo más, con lo que, de puro enfado, los arrojó al suelo y rompió, desvelando una Hiyori fuera de sus casillas.

- ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Estoy tratando de ser amable y de echarte una mano! ¡Y todo lo que obtengo son quejas e incordios por tu parte! ¡Al diablo contigo, idiota!

Reisen se alarmó al escuchar el ruido de los recipientes caer al suelo y romperse, con lo que decidió ir a recoger los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo. La pelea de aquellos dos desde luego que no la sorprendía nada, era el pan de cada día. Se llevaron mal desde el primer día de trabajar juntos. Era algo que en nueve años no había cambiado, y dudaba que cambiase así a bote pronto.

- ¡Yo soy una teniente y tú un tercer oficial!- exclamaba Hiyori- ¡No puedes darme órdenes!

- Creo que eres tú quien no lo entiende- replicaba Mayuri-. En la división de investigación, yo soy el segundo al mando y tú eres una simple investigadora. Por lo tanto, soy tu superior. Si sigues las reglas, mientras esté aquí, debes obedecerme.

- ¡Kisuke!

Un cansado Urahara apareció por una puerta que comunicaba a otra habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el capitán- Por favor, guardad silencio, hoy no he dormido muy bien…

- ¿Q-qué es eso?

Fue entonces cuando Hiyori, Mayuri y Reisen se fijaron en un extraño cuerpo que Urahara llevaba a cuestas. Pero no era un cuerpo humano normal; en lugar de mostrar piel y pelo, mostraba claramente una fiel réplica de los músculos y tendones de todo el cuerpo.

- Oh, ¿esto? Es el nuevo Gigai en el que estoy trabajando- contestó Urahara-. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Hirako-san? Creen que las personas del Rukongai están desapareciendo porque pierden su habilidad para conservar su forma humana. Si eso es verdad, quizá podamos evitarlo si cuando se desintegre el alma lo enviamos a otro contenedor. Por eso estoy desarrollando estos cuerpos artificiales.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, escucharon unos pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio, e inmediatamente cesaron.

- ¡Disculpen!- exclamó una voz masculina tras la puerta- ¡Soy Todo, 6º oficial del 9º escuadrón! ¡¿Se encuentra aquí el capitán Urahara Kisuke del 12º escuadrón?! ¡Vengo con una petición del capitán Muguruma Kensei!

- Entra, por favor- contestó Urahara.

El hombre enseguida abrió la puerta y se arrodilló frente a Urahara. En cuestión de segundos, explicó lo que había pasado con el grupo que había ido con el capitán Kensei a investigar.

- Ya veo- observó Urahara-. Muy bien, enviaré a alguien esta noche. Mientras tanto, por favor, regresa con el capitán Muguruma.

- ¡Sí, señor! ¡Gracias!

Y tras recibir las órdenes de Urahara, el hombre desapareció.

- Bueno, ya has escuchado, Hiyori- dijo Urahara-. Irás tú.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeee?!- exclamó ésta- ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Yo no quiero ir! ¡¿Por qué no envías a alguien menos importante?!- dijo señalando a Reisen.

Reisen por supuesto no contestó, pero le molestó algo aquella acusación de "menos importante". Así que sin decir nada, simplemente se levantó y llevó material a Mayuri.

- Lo siento, eres la única a la que puedo confiarle esto- se disculpó Urahara-. Aunque no dudo de las habilidades de Reisen-san, necesito de su trabajo en el laboratorio ahora mismo. Tienes libertad de llevarte todo lo que creas necesario. Obtener muestras de la escena del crimen es fundamental para poder resolver el caso de las desapariciones. Cuento contigo, Hiyori.

Al momento, Hiyori se quedó sin palabras, ya que se sentía algo halagada de que Urahara le confiara una tarea tan importante. Aun así, aquel silencio duró poco.

- ¡Está bien!- exclamó- ¡Más te vale que me des una paga extra por esto!

* * *

Ya había caído la noche, y la tienda que Kensei había mandado montar, hacía horas que se había levantado. Fuera, algunos del 9º escuadrón hacían guardia. Dentro se encontraban Kensei, Mashiro y otro de los oficiales, descansando del turno de guardia. Mashiro dormía como un tronco.

- ¿Cómo puede dormir en un momento como este?- dijo Kensei.

El capitán observó entonces que a Mashiro casi le asomaba un pecho, ya que se estaba rascando una zona del brazo por debajo del hakama y la túnica se había desplazado un poco.

- Hey… tu túnica está abierta- le dijo Kensei mientras intentaba recolocársela.

- Ehehehe… Kensei pervertido- susurraba en sueños Mashiro.

- Incluso dormida molestas…

Toda calma se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador de fuera de la tienda. Kensei y el oficial se levantaron enseguida para ver que sucedía, y lo que se encontraron fuera de la tienda fue dos hombres ensangrentados tirados en el suelo, y otro de pie con la katana en la mano.

- Todo, tú…

Pero Todo cayó de espaldas enseguida, con una herida bastante grande en el pecho. Estaba muerto.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Kensei- ¡Ten cuidado, Kasaki! ¡El enemigo aún está cerca! ¡Mashiro! ¡Despierta, Mashiro!

Pero mientras gritaba aquello girado hacia la tienda, Kasaki también se desplomaba muerto a su lado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- exclamó Kensei.

Y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, una espada se clavó en su espada y lo atravesó, saliendo por el pecho. Kensei se giró lentamente para observar al hombre que lo había atravesado.

- Tú… bastardo…

* * *

- ¡Reunión de emergencia! ¡Reunión de emergencia! ¡Que todos los capitanes se reúnan inmediatamente en el cuartel del primer escuadrón!- decía una voz por el megáfono- ¡Ha ocurrido un accidente en el 9º escuadrón! ¡No podemos percibir las almas de las personas que han ido a investigar! ¡La del capitán Muguruma Kensei y la de la teniente Kuna Mashiro tampoco! ¡Esto es una emergencia!

Al escuchar aquello, Urahara salió corriendo inmediatamente del laboratorio, dejando tras él a unos sorprendidos Mayuri y Reisen.

- ¡Repito, reunión de emergencia! ¡Que todos los capitanes se reúnan de inmediato!

"_Maldita sea, debí haber ido yo"_ pensaba agitado Urahara, mientras se dirigía al edificio del primer escuadrón, _"Nunca imaginé que sucedería esto"_.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

- ¡Esto es una emergencia!

El capitán Yamamoto parecía muy serio aquella vez, y, ciertamente, la situación lo requería.

- ¡Acorde con el informe que nos acaba de llegar, los reiatsus del capitán del 9º escuadrón, Muguruma Kensei, y el de su teniente, Kuna Mashiro, ambos acampados en el lugar de la investigación, han desaparecido por completo! ¡La causa es desconocida! ¡Esta es una de las peores situaciones que podríamos encontrarnos! ¡Lo que era hasta ayer una simple investigación sobre algunos acontecimientos inusuales en el Rukongai se ha convertido en un asunto que el Gotei13 debe resolver por encima de todo, con nuestro orgullo en juego! ¡Por consiguiente, se procederá ahora a elegir tres de los capitanes aquí presentes, que partirán al lugar del incidente en persona, ipso facto!

Un ruido de pasos ajetreados interrumpió cualquier sonido que pudiera haber, y segundos después, un agitado Urahara irrumpió en la sala, intentando recobrar la respiración debido a la carrera que se había pegado para llegar allí.

- Llegas tarde, Urahara Kisuke- dijo Yamamoto.

- ¡Por favor… permiso para ir!- pidió éste.

Todos los capitanes lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Denegado- dijo Yamamoto.

- ¡Mi teniente está en camino al lugar del incidente! ¡Tengo que…!

- ¡Kisuke!

Urahara calló de repente tras escuchar su nombre pronunciado con furia por los labios de Yoruichi.

- ¡Deja de ponerte en evidencia y concéntrate! La elegiste para que fuera en tu lugar, ¿no? ¡¿No entiendes lo insultante que sería para ella si no muestras fe en sus habilidades?!

Urahara no se atrevió a decir nada. Yoruichi tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero…

- Sigamos- dijo el capitán Yamamoto, pasando por alto aquella interrupción-. Capitán del tercer escuadrón, Ootoribashi Roujuurou. Capitán del 5º escuadrón, Hirako Shinji. Capitán del 7º escuadrón, Aikawa Love. Estos tres capitanes se dirigirán al lugar del incidente inmediatamente. Capitana del 2º escuadrón, Shihouin Yoruichi, se mantendrá a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Capitán del 6º escuadrón, Kuchiki Ginrei, capitán del 8º escuadrón, Kyouraku Shunsui, y capitán del 13º escuadrón, Ukitake Juushirou, se asegurarán de que el Seireitei esté completamente defendido. Capitana del 4º escuadrón, Unohana Retsu, estará en espera en su propia oficina preparada para atender de inmediato a cualquier herido que pueda surgir.

- Le pido por favor que espere, capitán comandante- le interrumpió Unohana-. Si desea que se de tratamiento inmediato a los posibles heridos, ¿no debería ser enviada al lugar del incidente?

- Mientras la situación no esté aclarada, no sería seguro enviar a la líder de nuestras fuerzas curativas- explicó Yamamoto-. Tengo a alguien en mente para que asista al lugar del incidente. Entra.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para mostrar a dos hombres que dejaron la sala en silencio por la expectación durante unos segundos.

- Tsukabishi Tessai…- susurró Ukitake- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi aparecer en público.

- Esto es un honor…- dijo Shunsui.

El hombre alto y estilizado, con pelo y bigotes negro intenso, y unas gafas bastante características, era Tsukabishi Tessai, el capitán del escuadrón especial de Kidou. El otro que lo acompañaba era de dimensiones bastante enormes, de pelo rosa y cara redonda y bonachona. Era su teniente, Ushoda Hachigen.

- Ya han sido informados de la situación- continuó Yamamoto-. Me gustaría que estuvieran en primera línea.

- Entendido- contestó Tessai.

Shunsui notificó entonces el triste semblante que lucía Urahara en aquel momento, y no pudo evitar intervenir.

- Hey, Yama-jii- le llamó al capitán comandante-. Bueno, disculpa, pero… ¿No es un poco arriesgado enviar al capitán de Kidou y su teniente a primera línea sin estar seguros de la situación?

- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?- preguntó Yamamoto.

- ¿Porqué no envías a mi teniente?

Se ladeó un poco dispuesto a llamarla, lo que sorprendió a Ukitake.

- ¿Vas a llamarla, así sin más?- dijo éste.

- Claro, mira- y entonces Shunsui prosiguió con lo que quiso hacer segundos antes- ¡Hey, Lisa-chan…!

- ¿Qué?- contestó ésta inmediatamente tras los barrotes de la sala.

- ¿Ves?- dijo un Shunsui satisfecho.

Ukitake se miraba aquello cada vez más sorprendido. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba ahí la teniente Yadoumaru?

- Y bien, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no espíes las reuniones privadas de capitanes?- regañó Shunsui a su teniente.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- se excusó ella- ¡Está en la naturaleza humana tener curiosidad sobre los secretos!

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, pero entonces el capitán del 8º escuadrón adoptó un semblante bastante más serio que el que mostraba normalmente.

- ¿Lo has escuchado todo?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedes hacerte cargo?

- Por supuesto.

- Bueno, entonces… buena suerte.

Y tras decir eso, Lisa desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar del incidente donde la había mandado su capitán.

- ¿Tomando decisiones por tu cuenta?- le reprobó Yamamoto.

- Bueno, no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de presenciar un incidente grave como éste, ¿no? Estoy pensando en mi subordinada, quiero darle esta valiosa experiencia. Si no te importa, por supuesto…

Yamamoto no parecía querer llevarle la contraria, pero tampoco estaba muy contento de la actitud que habría mostrado aquel capitán. Pero qué le iba a hacer, él siempre había sido así…

- No te preocupes- continuó Shunsui-. Puede que no lo parezca, pero nuestra Lisa-chan es bastante fuerte. En tal caso…- se giró hacia Tessai- ¿Te importa que se encargue ella en tu lugar? ¿Capitán Kidou-san?

- No tengo objeciones- contestó éste-. Si ya no soy necesario aquí, me marcho.

Y tras decir eso, Tessai se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el enorme pasillo.

- En este caso… capitanes Ootoribashi Roujuurou, Hirako Shinji y Aikawa Love, junto con los tenientes Ushoda Hachigen y Yadoumaru Lisa. ¡Os declaro a vosotros cinco, el equipo especial de investigación del incidente de las desapariciones de almas!- concluyó Yamamoto.

Dada por concluida la reunión, todos los capitanes comenzaron a salir de la sala para dirigirse hacia donde Yamamoto los había mandado. Urahara, sin embargo, no parecía querer moverse de su sitio. Viendo aquello, Shunsui pasó por su lado y apoyó su mano en la espalda del capitán del 12º escuadrón, en señal de apoyo.

- No te preocupes, Hiyori-chan es una chica fuerte- le dijo-. Bueno, no tan fuerte como nuestra Lisa-chan, pero estoy seguro de que estará bien.

tras eso comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aunque Urahara continuaba sin moverse apenas.

- Oh, venga… quita esa cara de preocupación. Esperar pacientemente y creer en sus subordinados forma parte del trabajo de un capitán.

* * *

Hiyori corría como si la vida le fuese en ello por los adentros del bosque, huyendo de algo que, seguramente, acabaría con su vida si no hacía nada por evitarlo. Esquivó eficientemente los golpes que aquella criatura le lanzaba, pero ya tenía un par de heridas abiertas de algún ataque previo, ya que, al parecer, su agresor era más rápido que ella. Cuando creyó encontrar un segundo para descansar, aquello se lanzó encima suyo de nuevo para atacarle de frente, lo que la pilló algo por sorpresa.

- ¡Mierda…!

Pero tuvo suerte, y justo en aquel momento una espada frenó aquel impacto seguro y peligroso. Hiyori abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse al capitán del 5º escuadrón delante suyo, protegiéndola de aquel ser.

- ¡Shinji!

- Idiota- dijo éste- ¿Por qué no has sacado tu espada?

Hiyori miró hacia el suelo dolida, pero aun así le contestó.

- ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo…?

Fue entonces cuando Shinji pudo ver claramente quién era, o parecía ser, aquella criatura. De alguna manera, Kensei se había visto modificado y entonces lucía rasgos de Hollow por todo su cuerpo, pese a que conservaba algo su aspecto humano.

- ¡Shinji!- exclamó Love a sus espaldas, acompañado de Rose y Lisa- ¡Hiyori, ¿estás bien?!

Los tres que llegaron en aquel momento abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, tanto como lo estaban Shinji y Hiyori.

- ¡¿Kensei?!

Aquel supuesto Kensei los miró a través de una máscara con seis agujeros.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo Love.

- ¿Es realmente Kensei?- dijo Rose- Esa máscara y ese reiatsu… ¡Es como si fuera un Hollow!

Nadie podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel transformado Kensei.

- Yo tampoco entiendo una mierda- les contestó Shinji-. No puedo decir con seguridad si realmente es él o no… Pero una cosa es segura. Será mejor que desenvainemos nuestras espadas… o estaremos muertos.

Tras escuchar eso, el transformado Kensei propinó un alarido indiscutiblemente Hollow, y tardó pocos segundos en abalanzarse sobre todos ellos. Les dio el tiempo justo a escapar, incluso a Shinji, el que había cogido a Hiyori con un brazo y la había apartado junto a él. Pero entonces, sin que nadie pudiera percatarse, el Hollow Kensei apareció a la espalda de Love, quien se vio totalmente sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué demo…?!

Se escuchó un golpe sordo, y enseguida una nube de polvo salió disparada en sentido contrario a la del impacto.

- ¡Love!

- Uff… Menudo puño, ¿eh?- dijo un Love algo desgastado, con parte de la túnica desgarrada-. Sin duda es Kensei.

- ¡Parad!- exclamó Hiyori- ¡¿No lo entendéis?! ¡Es Kensei contra quien estamos luchando! ¡No podemos…!

Pero una molesta tos le impidió seguir hablando.

- Mantente callada, Hiyori- le dijo Shinji-. Es nuestro deber poner fin a esto. Y si realmente se trata de Kensei, entonces con más razón…

Hiyori lo observó sorprendida.

- Tiene razón, Hiyori- corroboró Rose-. Si realmente nos importa Kensei, entonces es nuestro deber detenerlo nosotros mismos.

Rose dio dos pasos decididos al frente, posicionándose al lado de la teniente Lisa.

- No te preocupes, hay muchas formas de detenerlo sin llegar a matarlo- dijo ésta-. Cortémosle los tendones de sus extremidades. Tú ve por la derecha.

- Déjamelo a mí- contestó Rose.

Y tras decidir cuál sería su estrategia de ataque, Lisa y Rose se dispusieron a atacar tal cual habían planeado. Sin embargo, cuando justo estaban a punto de propinar sus golpes, alguien más irrumpió en la escena y atacó a Rose por la espalda.

- ¡Detrás de ti!- exclamó Lisa, aunque parecía llegar tarde- ¡Rose!

Y sin poder evitar aquel impacto sorpresa, Rose se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo caer en picado hacia el suelo.

- ¡¿Mashiro?!- exclamó Shinji al reconocer aquella silueta.

Al igual que Kensei, aquella Mashiro conservaba parte de sus ropas de Shinigami, pero lucía una máscara blanca semejante a la de un insecto, y unas piernas blanquecinas y aparentemente bastante resistentes. Enseguida se lanzó a por él en cuanto lo escuchó. Shinji pudo frenar aquel impacto con su espada, pero debía ir con cuidado si, además de a él mismo, quería proteger a Hiyori, ya que Mashiro propinaba una patada tras otra, y aquellos impactos eran muy fuertes. Justo en aquel momento, alguien más se unió a la batalla.

- Gochuu Tetsukan.

Como por arte de magia, aparecieron cinco pilares encadenados de la nada, y cayeron sobre Mashiro, inmovilizándola al momento contra el suelo.

- Vosotros… vais muy rápido- dijo un agotado Hacchi.

El Hollow Kensei lo vio y se dispuso a lanzarse contra él, a lo que el teniente Kidou no tardó en conjurar otro de sus hechizos.

- Bakudou 63, Sajou Sabaku.

Y de nuevo, de la nada, unas cadenas aparecieron alrededor de Kensei y se aferraron a su cuerpo aprisionándolo e inmovilizándolo. Enseguida cayó al suelo.

- ¡Shinji-san!- exclamó Hacchi- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí exactamente?! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Kensei-san y a…?!

Cuando notó lo que estaba ocurriendo a su lado, se quedó sin habla, girándose lentamente hacia el Hollow Kensei, el que luchaba eficientemente para librarse de las cadenas de Bakudou.

- Imposible… un Bakudou de nivel 60… ¡¿Lo está rompiendo sólo con fuerza bruta?!

* * *

En mitad de la noche, un hombre caminaba silenciosamente bajo una capa de color negra, con una capucha que le tapaba la cara. Quería pasar desapercibido, y lo logró hasta que un hombre interrumpió sus pasos.

- Interesante esa ropa que llevas- dijo la voz de Tessai frente a él-. Oculta por completo el reiatsu de una persona… No es el invento más apropiado para un hombre como tú.

- Cielos…- dijo Urahara levantando la capucha y dejándose ver la cara- Parece que he sido descubierto.

Tessai sonrió.

- ¿Vas a ir a ayudarla, cierto? A tu teniente…- dijo- Cuando observé tu comportamiento en la reunión de capitanes sospeché que intentarías hacer algo así.

- Impresionante, en serio- reconoció Urahara.

- Los dos crecimos juntos en la casa de Yoruichi-dono ¿No creerás que no te conozco lo suficientemente bien?

Urahara sonrió y volvió a colocarse la capucha.

- ¿Podría quizás… ser un problema dejarme pasar?- dijo.

- En realidad sí que es un problema… No puedo permitir que vayas solo.

Urahara se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que no era aquella la respuesta que esperaba.

- Yo también me he sentido algo inquieto desde que esta terrible noche ha comenzado- confesó Tessai- Ahora… démonos prisa y vayamos juntos a ayudar a los otros.

* * *

La batalla continuaba, y parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Todos habían sido heridos ya, en mayor o menor medida, y estaban cansados de pelear contra los poderes de aquella bestia.

- ¡Bakudou 99!- exclamó Hacchi- ¡Kin!

Una especie de correas negras gigantes aparecieron y aprisionaron al Hollow Kensei contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo bien, esta vez. Hacchi parecía bastante cansado.

- Un Bakudou del nivel 90 sin recitar el encantamiento… impresionante- dijo Shinji.

- Quizá me he pasado un poco…

Si se había pasado, bien poco importaba. Kensei no podía moverse, y aquello era lo importante. Al fin los habían reducido a los dos. Todos se aproximaron un poco en torno al derrotado capitán.

- Hmm… ¿No lo puedes regresar a la normalidad con Kidou o algo así?- le dijo Shinji a Hacchi.

- Es fácil decirlo, pero aún no sé qué le ha vuelto así, con lo que…- contestó éste.

Hiyori cada vez tosía más, bastante ajetreada, por lo que Shinji se preocupó. Entonces, de repente, de la boca de Hiyori comenzó a salir un líquido blanco y espeso. Algo hirió a Shinji por la zona del pecho, haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos rubios cayeran al suelo. Hiyori también lucía una máscara de Hollow, y lo que le había herido a Shinji era un enorme cuerno que tenía justo en la frente.

- ¡Hiyori!

Entre todos quisieron ir hacia ella para inmovilizarla, pero justo entonces pasó algo raro. De repente todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso, y nadie podía ver a ninguno de sus compañeros. A los segundos, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, pudieron observar cómo a Love le habían hecho una herida bastante grande en la espalda. Shinji, que se hallaba en el suelo, alzó la vista y enseguida reconoció al agresor.

- ¡Tú…! ¡Tousen!

Se trataba del oficial de Kensei de pelo liláceo y piel oscura, Kaname Tousen.

- ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué has traicionado a tu propio capitán…?!

- Él no ha traicionado a nadie- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Observándolo con incrédulos ojos, Shinji pudo ver cómo su teniente, Aizen Sousuke, se acercaba a ellos lentamente, con un niño de pelo grisáceo a su lado.

- Él es fiel, simplemente está siguiendo mis órdenes- decía poco a poco el teniente-. Por favor, no lo culpes por esto, capitán Hirako…

Shinji frunció el ceño.

- Aizen… así que eras tú después de todo…

- ¿Lo sospechabas?- se sorprendió Aizen- Debería haberlo esperado.

- Por supuesto…

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre.

Aizen rió con prepotencia.

- Ya veo.

- Siempre pensé que eras peligroso, que no eras digno de confianza… ¡Por eso te elegí como mi teniente! ¡Para mantenerte vigilado, Aizen!- exclamó Shinji.

Aizen sonrió malévolamente.

- Sí… estoy muy agradecido por eso, capitán Hirako- dijo-. Gracias a tu propia desconfianza no sospechaste nada.

- Te acabo de decir que sospeché de ti…

- No. ¿No te diste cuenta, verdad? Que todo este mes… no era yo quien caminaba detrás de ti.

Shinji abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por esa confesión.

- ¡¿Qué…?!- dijo confundido.

- La habilidad para hacer que mi "enemigo" vea todo lo que yo vea, ese es el verdadero poder de mi zampakutou, Kyoka Suigetsu. La llamo "hipnosis absoluta".

Shinji no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Realmente había sido engañado todo ese tiempo y él no se había percatado de nada?

- Eres un hombre astuto, capitán Hirako- continuó Aizen-. Quizá si hubieses interactuado más conmigo de la misma manera que los otros capitanes hacen con sus tenientes, puede que hubieses conseguido ver a través de ello. Pero no lo hiciste, porque no confiaste en mí. Siempre mantuviste la distancia, nunca me abriste tu corazón. Nunca compartiste información. Nunca te acercaste a mí. Por eso no te diste cuenta que yo había sido reemplazado.

Shinji enfurecía por momentos.

- Hice que el hombre que iba a reemplazarme memorizara mis hábitos del día a día, y mi forma de comportarme con los demás capitanes y tenientes- continuaba Aizen-. Si me hubieras conocido mejor, quizá hubieses notado un pequeño cambio en mis hábitos y comportamiento. El motivo por el cual ahora mismo estás ahí tirado es todo gracias a eso, a que no sabías nada acerca de mí, capitán Hirako.

- Bastardo…

- Y una cosa más- añadió Aizen-. Dijiste que me elegiste como tu teniente para mantenerme vigilado, pero te equivocas. Del mismo modo que un capitán tiene el derecho a elegir su teniente, éste tiene el derecho a rechazarlo. Es raro que alguien lo haga alguna vez, pero yo tenía esa opción. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Porque era ideal. Tus sospechas y vigilancias eran ideales para mis planes. ¿Lo entiendes? No es que tú me eligieras a mí, sino que fui yo quien te eligió a ti, capitán Hirako.

Observó a su alrededor y acentuó todavía más su sonrisa.

- Quizá deberías pedirles disculpas a tus amigos, ya que es por elegirme, que han acabado ahí tirados.

Shinji no cabía en sí de la furia que sentía en aquel momento. No podía comprender cómo su teniente tenía la capacidad de hacer todo lo que decía haber hecho, y como él no se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada. Se levantó y se dispuso a desenvainar su espada, pero justo en el momento que lo hizo, ocurrió algo extraño. Notó una presión en el pecho y segundos después, una especie de líquido blanco y espeso comenzó a brotarle de boca y ojos, muy parecido al que Hiyori había vomitado momentos antes. Aquel líquido no caía al suelo, sino que parecía amoldarse poco a poco a cara, cubriéndola parcialmente.

- Gracias por enfurecerte por mi débil provocación- se regodeó Aizen.

- ¡Mierda, incluso yo…!- exclamó Shinji.

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que se interrumpió al ver que a todos sus compañeros les estaba pasando lo mismo que a él, y cada uno formaba una máscara de Hollow diferente. Algunos las tenían más formadas que otros, y acabarían cubriendo toda la cara, al igual que había pasado con Kensei, Mashiro e incluso Hiyori.

- ¡Aizen!- exclamó con furia- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué demonios buscas…?!

Pero se vio forzadamente interrumpido de nuevo, al notar de nuevo aquella presión en el pecho y notar aquel líquido blanco salir más rápidamente de él.

- Como pensaba, la agitación acelera la transformación a Hollow- comentó Aizen.

- ¡¿Transformación en Hollow?! ¡¿Qué es… eso?!

- No necesitas saberlo.

Y de nuevo, otra vez aquella sensación. Hiyori, a lo lejos, aún con su máscara puesta, observaba a Shinji en silencio. Aizen se percató, por lo que ordenó a Tousen que se encargara de ella.

- ¡Deten…!

Pero ya era tarde, Tousen ya le había abierto una buena herida a Hiyori en el pecho, por donde comenzó a sangrar bastante.

- Acabemos con esto, capitán Hirako- dijo Aizen-. Fuiste un perfecto capitán. Gracias a tu vigilancia, te mantuviste a mi lado, y también mantuviste la distancia. Al vigilarme pensabas que podías seguir todos mis movimientos. Recuerda una última cosa…

Y entonces comenzó a desenvainar su espada lentamente, hasta que la sacó por completo y alzó el brazo para seguramente atestar un golpe mortal.

- La traición que se puede ver, es trivial- continuó-. Lo que es verdaderamente temible, es la traición que no puede ser vista. Adiós, capitán Hirako. Todos vosotros habéis sido unos fantásticos materiales de investigación.

Y justo cuando se disponía a atacarlo, alguien interrumpió a Aizen atacándolo por la espalda. Era Urahara. Aizen lo esquivó aunque no del todo bien, ya que el capitán consiguió cortarle la insignia que llevaba en el brazo de teniente del 5º escuadrón.

- Otro interesante visitante…- rió Aizen.

Urahara se quedó cerca suyo, mientras Tessai se acercaba por su espalda y se detenía casi a la misma altura que él.

- ¿A qué habéis venido? Capitán Urahara, y capitán Kidou Tsukabishi.

- Ups, nos han descubierto- dijo el niño que acompañaba a Aizen.

Urahara lo observó en silencio. Si no se equivocaba, aquel niño era el tercer oficial al mando del 5º escuadrón, Ichimaru Gin.

- Me encargaré de ellos- se apresuró a decir Tousen.

- No es necesario- contestó Aizen.

- Pero…

- Kaname- lo interrumpió Aizen, secante-. He dicho que no es necesario.

Tousen pareció sentir un miedo muy profundo, y al momento se inclinó hacia Aizen para disculparse.

- ¡Sí, señor!- exclamó- ¡Disculpe mi impertinencia!

Mientras tanto, Shinji observaba con dificultad a los recién llegados.

- K-Kisuke…- dijo- ¿Por qué has venido…?

Urahara lo miró serio.

- ¿Por qué tienes puesta esa máscara tan fea?- contestó éste, en tono irónico.

Shinji sonrió como pudo bajo la máscara.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir…?

Urahara no contestó aquella vez, simplemente sonrió. Le alegraba poder estar allí para ayudarlos, pero a su vez le aterraba todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Capitanes y tenientes se hallaban tirados en el suelo, con máscaras similares a la que llevaba Shinji. Hiyori, tal cual se esperaba, también yacía en el suelo. Sintió una ligera presión en el pecho, además de un enorme sentimiento de culpa. Pero aquel no era el momento de sentir pena por nadie, ya que Aizen y los otros dos seguían frente a ellos.

- Teniente Aizen- dijo al fin.

- ¿Sí?- contestó éste.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Nada- contestó Aizen naturalmente-. Como puede ver, por casualidad me encontré a los miembros del equipo especial de investigación heridos, así que estaba viendo en qué podía ayudarlos.

Urahara lo miró incrédulo. Lo mismo lo tomaba por tonto.

- ¿Por qué mientes…?

- ¿Mentir? ¿Hay algún tipo de problema en que un teniente intente ayudar a su capitán?

- No, no me refiero a eso- lo interrumpió Urahara-. Has dicho que los has encontrado heridos… ¿Llamas a eso heridas? No deberías decir mentiras… Eso es una Hollowficación.

Urahara lo miraba con severidad, de la misma manera que Aizen lo miraba a él.

- Ya veo…- dijo el teniente- Eres realmente el tipo de hombre que pensaba que eras. Me alegro de que hayas venido aquí esta noche… Nos vamos, Gin, Kaname.

Aizen dio media vuelta, por lo que Urahara intentó seguirle de inmediato.

- ¡Espera…!

- ¡Hágase a un lado, Urahara-dono!- exclamó la voz de Tessai a sus espaldas.

Antes de intentar siquiera girarse para ver qué sucedía, Urahara se lanzó al suelo, por si las mocas.

- ¡Hadou 88!- exclamó Tessai- ¡Hiryuu-gekizou Shinten Raihou!

Una gran cantidad de energía pasó por encima de Urahara, lo que lo pilló por sorpresa.

- Bakudou 81- susurró Aizen-. Dankuu.

Una gran muralla frenó el impacto del Kidou que Tessai había lanzado hacia el teniente y sus dos seguidores. Se hizo una enorme explosión, lo que levantó mucho polvo y dejó una visibilidad prácticamente nula, por lo que estuvieron unos segundos sin poder hacer nada.

- Imposible…- decía Tessai- ¡¿Un simple teniente ha detenido mi Kidou con un Bakudou sin recitar su encantamiento…?!

A los segundos la barrera se resquebrajó, pero tras ella ya no se encontraba ninguno de los tres hombres.

- Mis más profundas disculpas- se disculpó Tessai-, parece que han escapado…

Urahara no decía nada, estaba tan sorprendido como su compañero. Pero la distracción les duró poco, ya que en aquel momento, un alarido de Shinji los sacó de su asombro, por lo que enseguida corrieron hacia él.

- ¡Hirako-san!- exclamó Urahara.

- ¡Ya nos encargaremos de los otros luego, Urahara-dono!- exclamó Tessai- ¡En este momento el tratamiento de Hirako-dono y los demás es prioritario!

- Pero… ahora que están a este nivel de transformación, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí- dijo Urahara.

Tessai lo observó en silencio y luego reflexionó.

- Urahara-dono, parece que de alguna manera conoces lo que les está pasando… acerca de esta transformación a la que te referiste como "Hollowficación", de la que nunca he oído hablar… Y si es así, deberías saber cómo tratarlo… ¿Me equivoco?

Urahara guardó silencio antes de contestar.

- Conozco una forma- dijo-, aunque es muy arriesgado.

- Entiendo. Una apuesta es mejor que nada- dijo un Tessai decidido-. En ese caso voy a proceder ahora a transportarnos junto con estos ocho Shinigamis al cuartel del 12º escuadrón. ¡Con el instrumental que tienes ahí… vamos a salvar sus vidas!

- ¡¿Transportarlos a todos…?! ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

- Usaré el "Jikan Teishi" y el "Kukan Teni".

Urahara no sabía de qué técnicas se trataban, pero un mal presentimiento le indicaba que no iba a ocurrir nada bueno.

- Ambas son técnicas prohibidas, así que por favor, cierra los ojos, y tápate los oídos un momento- añadió Tessai.

Al igual que antes no tuvo tiempo a replicar, así que Urahara obedeció al momento, confiando en todo momento en su compañero. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se tapó las orejas con las manos. Y, efectivamente, en cuestión de segundos se vieron todos metidos en el cuartel general del 12º escuadrón, en una de las habitaciones del enorme laboratorio. Urahara aprovechó para acercarse a una especie de caja fuerte que había en aquella misma sala, tecleó un código y entonces la enorme puerta se abrió. Cogió algo pequeño de su interior, y se acercó a su compañero y a los demás que estaban en el suelo tirados.

- La Hollowficación es una de las soluciones a las que llegué mientras investigaba cómo fortalecer las almas- explicó Urahara-. Y con ese fin, creé una sustancia con la capacidad de romper instantáneamente la barrera entre Hollow y Shinigami. Con esto voy a salvar a Hirako-san y a los demás. Su nombre es… Hougyoku.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Urahara abrió poco a poco los ojos, despertando lentamente. Así fue hasta que se sobresaltó de repente y se levantó bruscamente. Fue entonces cuando se encontró cerca suyo un Shinji con una máscara de Hollow totalmente formada, apoyado contra la pared y al parecer inconsciente. El único, además de él, que estaba despierto en aquella sala, era Tessai, quien lo observaba.

- Urahara-dono…

- Lo siento, Tessai-san- se disculpó Urahara levantándose y no dejándose ver el rostro-. He fallado. Necesito… tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Se dio media vuelta y con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras Tessai lo seguía mirando. Pero tal tuvo intención de salir al exterior, un par de lanzas cruzadas le interrumpieron el paso, lo que lo pilló por sorpresa.

- ¡Capitán del 12º escuadrón, Urahara Kisuke-sama! ¡Líder de las fuerzas Kidou, capitán Kidou, Tsukabishi Tessai-sama! ¡La cámara central 46 ha emitido una orden de arresto contra ustedes!

Se trataba de dos miembros vestidos de negro y con rostros tapados, seguramente miembros del 2º escuadrón. Además de ellos, unos diez hombres más vestidos con las mismas ropas esperaban tras los que habían emitido aquella orden de arresto, y no parecían muy amigables. Aunque sorprendidos, ni Urahara ni Tessai ofrecieron resistencia, con lo que los guardias no tardaron demasiado en llevárselos.

Sin embargo, aquella detención no pasó inadvertida.

* * *

Reisen se levantó bien pronto aquella mañana, y decidió ponerse cuanto antes en camino al cuartel general del 12º escuadrón, ya que estaba bastante preocupada por los altercados que habían sucedido aquella noche. Mirando nerviosa a su alrededor, atenta por si había algo fuera de lo normal, caminó con cautela. Sin embargo, algo se le extrañó bastante: no había ni un solo ruido. Aquello era completamente inusual, ya que Hiyori y Mayuri discutían todos los días, y montaban bastante jaleo.

Continuó caminando, y entonces lo que vio a lo lejos la dejó atónita. Vio como un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropas negras similares a las de Arya escoltaban a dos hombres. A Tsukabishi Tessai, y a su propio capitán, Urahara Kisuke. Tenía claro que algo raro sucedía, pero lo que no podía hacer era salir corriendo tras ellos y formar un alboroto. Decidió acercarse primero a la sala cuyas puertas seguían abiertas para ver qué podría encontrar en su interior, quizá el motivo de aquel arresto. Pero justo cuando le quedaban unos pasos para cruzar la puerta, notó como por su lado, a gran velocidad, tres figuras salían corriendo de aquella sala y se alejaban rápidamente.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Sea quien sea, debo ir tras él!"_, pensó, arrancando a correr tras ellos tanto como daban sus piernas. _"¡Puede que estos tres estén metidos en todo el meollo, no me creo que el capitán Urahara haya hecho algo por lo que deba ser arrestado!"_.

Se esforzó en correr todo cuanto pudo, pero aquellos tres eran mucho más rápidos que ella, lo que hizo que empezara a cabrearse bastante. Pero de repente, algo la agarró por el brazo y la hizo frenar en seco, sorprendiéndola por aquello mismo y por reconocer a esa persona al instante.

- ¡¿A-Arya-chan?!

- Cállate- le dijo ella entre seria y preocupada-. No digas nada, puedo explicarlo todo.

- ¿Explicar? ¿El qué?- se confundía Reisen. Entonces notificó algo, lo que le hizo enfurecer al momento- ¡¿Tienes algo que ver con el arresto del capitán Urahara?! ¡Dime que no!

- No del todo, pero por favor baja el volumen.

- ¡Iban vestidos igual que tú! ¡Eran del escuadrón de detención!

Arya resopló agobiada por los gritos de su amiga.

- Tienes razón, eran de mi escuadrón- admitió-. Pero quizá deberías escucharme y, sobretodo, cruzar las puertas de esa sala. Hay algo que debes ver.

- ¡¿Por qué…?!

- Confía en mí.

Aquello fue lo que le hizo recobrar la confianza a Reisen. Estaba histérica, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y quería saber porqué narices su capitán estaba detenido. Pero realmente, perder la calma en un momento así no era lo más prudente. Y, obviamente, Arya no habría sido capaz de poner a Urahara en un aprieto así.

- ¿Quién te acompañaba?

- ¿Tú qué crees?- se sorprendió Arya- Yoruichi-sama y Soi Fong. Obviamente hemos sido notificadas de lo que ha pasado. Estábamos registrando la habitación, algo que tú deberías hacer también, ya que manejas todo eso mucho mejor que nosotras.

Reisen sintió entonces que una sensación de calma la invadía. Tampoco creía que Yoruichi o Soi Fong estuvieran metidas en todo el follón.

- Antes de ir…- dijo Arya, sacándose algo pequeño del bolsillo- Creo que esto deberías tenerlo tú. Yo no sé qué es, pero estoy segura de que es propiedad del capitán Urahara.

Arya depositó en sus manos un objeto pequeño y redondo, de un color oscuro. Reisen abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

- ¿El Hougyoku?- dijo- Esto es…

- Me da igual lo que sea, quédatelo.

Reisen hizo caso, y guardándoselo con cuidado, se pusieron rápidamente en camino hacia el laboratorio. Cuando al fin regresaron, lo que vieron desde las puertas las dejó estupefactas. O al menos a Reisen, que era la primera vez que lo veía.

Parecía como si hubiesen recortado un trozo de suelo de césped y lo hubiesen puesto ahí. Y sobre ese suelo, había ocho personas a las que ambas conocían. Eran los capitanes Love, Rose, Shinji y Kensei. Y los tenientes Hachigen, Lisa, Hiyori y Mashiro. Pero… algo no iba bien.

- Su reiatsu no es como el de antes- dijo Arya-, no es el de un Shinigami. Es más bien…

- El de un Hollow- concluyó Reisen.

Arya la miró sorprendida, mientras que Reisen le devolvía una mirada firme y severa.

- Esto es una Hollowficación- explicó Reisen-. El capitán Urahara hizo sus investigaciones de cómo fortalecer las almas. La única conclusión a la que llegó, fue a la de atravesar la barrera que separa los Hollow de los Shinigamis. Es decir… adquirir poderes de Hollow.

Arya la miraba todavía más sorprendida. ¿Hasta qué punto había investigado Urahara?

- A estos ocho capitanes y tenientes, todavía no sé cómo, les han introducido un Hollow en su interior, a cada uno de ellos- continuó explicando, y entonces señaló algunas de las máscaras perfectamente visibles-. ¿Las ves? Son máscaras de Hollow.

Arya se agachó hacia la teniente Lisa, que era la que tenía más cerca, y contempló su máscara con asombro. Si Reisen tenía razón, aquella era una situación muy mala.

- El capitán Urahara no ha podido hacer esto- dijo Reisen-. Él no haría estas cosa con ellos, jamás.

Arya continuó observando las máscaras de los demás.

- ¿Quieres decir que ha sido otra persona?

- Apostaría que sí. Y se las debe haber apañado para mezclar al capitán Urahara y al capitán Tessai en todo esto. Maldita sea. Arya, debemos averiguar qué ha pasado.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que… está pasando?- dijo un extrañado Urahara.

Tanto él como Tessai se encontraban en medio de la sala de la Central 46, con todos los jueces mirándolos tras las barreras de tela.

- ¿Le hemos dado permiso para hablar?- dijo uno de los jueces-. Están bajo investigación, no pueden hablar salvo para responder a nuestras preguntas. Tenga eso en cuenta, capitán.

- Disculpen…

Tras una pausa que consideraron adecuada, otro de los jueces comenzó a interrogar.

- ¿Dónde se encontraba la noche pasada en torno a medianoche?- preguntó.

- En los bosques del área 6 al oeste- contestó Urahara.

- ¿Experimentando con la Hollowficación?

Urahara frunció el ceño.

- Allí, utilizó los resultados de sus malévolos experimentos- continuó aquel juez-, para atacar y llevar a cabo la Hollowficación en ocho capitanes y tenientes, empezando por el capitán del 5º escuadrón. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- ¡Espere un minuto! ¡¿Quién les ha contado eso…?!- intervino Urahara-

- No tiene derecho a preguntar nada.

- ¿Fue el teniente Aizen…?- insistió.

Aquella pregunta había sido arriesgada y, en efecto, levantó polémica.

- Esta es su segunda advertencia, capitán del 12º escuadrón. La próxima vez lo añadiremos a sus cargos.

- ¡Él hizo todo eso!- exclamó Urahara- ¡Fuimos allí para intentar salvar al capitán Hirako y al resto!

- Sus mentiras se están volviendo ridículas- contestó otro juez-. El teniente del 5º escuadrón no abandonó el Seireitei la pasada noche.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- 124 guardias y un capitán están de testigos- continuó el juez-. No hay duda al respecto.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Reportando los resultados de la investigación!- exclamó una voz a sus espadas.

Uno de los habituales mensajeros del Seireitei había entrado en la sala a informar de algo que seguramente no aportaría nada bueno.

- ¡Numerosos signos de experimentación con la Hollowficación han sido encontrados en el laboratorio del 12º escuadrón!

Enseguida comenzaron a haber rumores por toda la sala.

- ¡Está decidido, ahora dictaré la sentencia!- dijo otro de los jueces, el que parecía más importante- ¡Capitán Kidou Tsukabishi Tessai, por el crimen de haber utilizado técnicas prohibidas! ¡Será encarcelado en la tercera prisión subterránea, Shugou! ¡Capitán del 12º escuadrón, Urahara Kisuke, por los crímenes de llevar a cabo experimentos tabú, atacar y causar graves heridas a sus compañeros! ¡Se le despojará de sus poderes y será desterrado a la tierra para toda la eternidad! ¡Además, el capitán del 5º escuadrón y las otras siete víctimas de sus malévolos experimentos, serán tratados como Hollows!

Urahara se alteró todavía más al escuchar aquello último. No era justo para él todo aquello, pero todavía lo era menos para sus compañeros. Pero justo cuando tuvo intención de abrir la boca, la puerta que conducía fuera de la sala se abrió de golpe y dejó entrever una figura alta y esbelta.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Quién le ha dado permiso para entrar durante el juicio?! ¡Salga de aquí, escoria!- exclamó uno de los jueces.

Aquella persona, cuyo rostro Urahara pudo reconocer de inmediato, bajó hacia ellos a gran velocidad, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, rompió las maderas que ataban las manos de Tessai y Urahara a sus espaldas y los cogió para llevárselos de allí a la misma velocidad a la que había entrado.

- ¡Detenedlos, rebeldes! ¡Que alguien los detenga!

* * *

A una distancia bastante grande, dejaron de huir.

- Gra-gracias, Yoruichi- dijo Urahara cuando al fin pudo tocar suelo por su cuenta.

Yoruichi se descubrió la cara poco a poco, dejándose ver mejor.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada- dijo ella-. Y me contendré por el momento de patearte por no llevarme contigo anoche. Por otro lado…

Yoruichi se ladeó y dejó ver todo lo que había tras ella. Los ocho capitanes y tenientes afectados por la Hollowficación y dos cajas enormes.

- Todo esto no lo he traído yo sola- dijo-. Me han ayudado.

Y entonces fue cuando Urahara pudo observar como Reisen y Arya aparecían de detrás de alguna roca de las que había a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué…?- comenzó.

- Se han empeñado en ayudar, y no podía negarme- explicó Yoruichi-. Reisen no es mi subordinada, y aunque le hubiese ordenado hubiese hecho caso omiso, es una fan devota tuya y quería ayudar.

Reisen sonrió algo sonrojada, lo que Urahara pudo percibir, por lo que le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas amables.

- Y Arya… más de lo mismo, pero con respecto a mí. Ambas se enteraron de todo lo que sucedió anoche al poco rato de que os llevaran detenidos. Intenté que no se mezclaran en todo esto, pero ha sido imposible. Y mientras yo he ido a sacaros de esa cámara, ellas han ayudado trayendo a estos ocho y las dos cajas de los Gigais con los que estabas trabajando.

Urahara asentía intentando asimilar toda aquella información rápidamente. Por desgracia dos personas más se habían visto envueltas en todo aquello, pero ya no se podía hacer nada por solucionarlo.

- Lo entiendo y gracias por la ayuda, pero vosotras dos- dijo, refiriéndose a Arya y Reisen-, tened en cuenta de que a partir de ahora no va a ser todo tan fácil como antes. Seréis responsables de todas vuestras acciones y tendréis que actuar en base a eso.

Arya y Reisen asintieron.

- No se preocupe, capitán- dijo Reisen-. Arya y yo nos encargaremos de ayudaros en todo lo que podamos a los tres, entrenaremos duro para poder demostrarle a todo el mundo el daño que han hecho Aizen y sus dos subordinados. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.

Urahara asintió, convencido de las palabras de su subordinada. Tan solo quería dejarles claro que aunque fuesen jóvenes ya nada les podía proporcionar una seguridad como la que ofrecía la sociedad de almas, y que iban a tener que espabilarse sea como fuere.

- ¿Y qué hay de Ukitake-san?- preguntó Urahara.

- Le he dejado una carta. No he explicado gran cosa, simplemente que debíamos irnos- explicó Reisen-. No podía contarle…

- Entiendo.

Reisen sintió que no había necesidad de decir nada más, con lo que se acercó a su capitán mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo, para depositarlos después en las manos desnudas de su superior.

- El Hougyoku…- dijo éste- Gracias por protegerlo, Reisen-san.

Reisen sonrió tímidamente y retrocedió hacia Arya. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, pero Yoruichi enseguida se encargó de romperlo.

- Ahora es el momento de que digas la mejor solución para la peor de las situaciones- dijo la capitana-. Aquella en la que pensaste desde el primer momento en que Hirako te contó acerca de esto.

Urahara cambió su semblante por uno bastante más serio. Justamente lo que la situación requería.

- Así que sabes todo…- dijo-. Qué persona tan desagradable.

- Mira quién habla…

Urahara volvió a sonreír, pero enseguida adoptó un semblante mucho más serio.

- Tessai-san- dijo Urahara dirigiéndose a éste-, por favor, realiza una suspensión temporal en Hirako y los otros, y luego crea una barrera de dos o tres capas en torno a nosotros. En veinte horas, con la ayuda de Reisen-san, crearemos doce Gigais, ocho para ellos y cuatro para nosotros.

- ¿Y Yoruichi-dono?

- No te preocupes por mi- contestó ésta-, escaparé de alguna manera.

Arya la miró severamente, a lo que Yoruichi negó con la cabeza, dejando claro que no iba a necesitar la protección que su subordinada le brindaba hasta aquel momento.

- Nos esconderemos en la tierra y nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para solucionar esto- continuó Urahara-. Juro que encontraré alguna forma de revertir esta Hollowficación.

* * *

_Lets stop the pendulum._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

- Urahara Kisuke había inventado un método para introducir sustancias en un alma, por lo que supuse que también debía existir un método para extraerlas. Y así es.

Un hombre alto de pelo castaño y corto y vestido con la capa de capitán sostenía a una chica muy menuda por una especie de collar blanco que llevaba en el cuello. Comenzó a alzarla lentamente y entonces el otro brazo comenzó a cambiar. Se volvió de un color verdoso y daba la impresión de que estaba resquebrajado, además de tener los dedos muy afilados.

- Esta es la respuesta.

De alrededor de ambos comenzaron a salir varias estacas plateadas del suelo, rodeándolos. Antes de que los dos chicos que se hallaban tirados en el suelo a algunos metros de ellos pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo, aquel hombre abrió un agujero en el pecho de la chica, el que se abrió lentamente, dejando que sacara de su interior algo pequeño, redondo y oscuro.

- Qué sorpresa- dijo el capitán-, no esperaba que fuera tan poca cosa.

El que era un Aizen algo más crecido y visiblemente más poderoso, como su capa de capitán del 5º escuadrón delataba, soltó a la chica casi inconsciente en el suelo.

- Esto es el Hougyoku.

La herida de la chica cerró como si nada, con la misma facilidad con la que se había abierto.

- Oh, el alma no sufre ningún daño, eh- observó Aizen-. Un método excelente. Es una lástima, porque ahora ya no me sirves.

Aizen cogió de nuevo a la chica y la alzó de la misma manera que lo había hecho segundos antes.

- Acaba con ella, Gin.

Gin también estaba cambiado. Tenía un aspecto tan adulto como Aizen, pero sus rasgos no habían cambiado demasiado. También llevaba una capa de capitán, el que lo señalaba como máximo responsable del tercer escuadrón.

Gin se llevó la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada y comenzó a desenvainarla.

- Dispara hasta matar, Shinsou.

La espada comenzó a extenderse rápidamente, y justo cuando iba a impactar contra la chica algo desvió su trayectoria. Tras Aizen, y sosteniéndola como podía a pesar de sus heridas, un magullado y también crecido Byakuya apretaba a la chica contra su pecho mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la espada extendida de Gin. Su hakama negro y su capa de capitán del 6º escuadrón estaban totalmente manchados de sangre.

- Nii-sama…- balbuceó la chica.

Gin hizo que su espada volviera a su tamaño original, lo que hizo que Byakuya la soltara y perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. A su lado, la chica, que ciertamente se parecía bastante a él, intentó aguantar su peso. Pero era demasiado para ella, así que lo sujetó como pudo para evitar que cayera del todo.

- Nii-sama, ¿por qué…? ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!- exclamaba, desesperada- ¿Nii-sama? ¡Nii-sama!

Aizen se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, a lo que la chica reaccionó apretando el cuerpo de su hermano contra el suyo. Aizen sonrió, y poco a poco, comenzó a desenvainar la espada.

- ¡Hey, Aizen!- exclamó una voz femenina tras de sí- ¡¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso?!

Aizen ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Tras él se encontraba una chica delgada y con el pelo lacio y negro. Tenía una mirada decidida, y los ojos de color rosado. Un mechón le caía por mitad de la cara, haciendo que se pareciera bastante a alguien bastante conocido en el Seireitei. Vestía las típicas ropas de Shinigami, solo que las suyas no tenían mangas, y había colocado unos guantes con unos protectores en sus brazos a modo de substitución. Con la mano derecha sostenía una espada bastante extraña. Tenía forma redondeada, como un anillo gigante, y la cogía por una zona donde tenía una empuñadura.

- Yo que tú vigilaría tus pasos- le rió la chica.

- Ukitake Reisen…- susurró Aizen.

- Aquí abajo- dijo otra voz.

A Aizen le dio el tiempo justo de esquivar con la cabeza un puño que parecía haber aparecido de la nada.

- Tú eres…

Su agresora aprovechó para apoyarse con la otra mano en el suelo e impulsarse para darle un golpe con el pie, del que también se pudo cubrir pero le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio. No contenta con no haberle dado, aprovechó aquello para saltar hacia él e intentar golpearle de nuevo, pero fue en vano. Aizen había saltado hacia atrás y se había distanciado de ella, quien se había quedado medio agachada y con el puño clavado en el suelo, el que había quedado ligeramente resquebrajado.

- Vaya, habéis mejorado mucho- observó Aizen-. Ukitake Reisen, Ihara Arya.

La chica que lo había intentado agredir era una Arya bastante crecida, al igual que Reisen. El pelo le había crecido considerablemente, formando una cortina de color carmín a su espalda. Sus ojos eran un poco más rasgados y del mismo color que la cabellera. Llevaba también ropa de Shinigami, aunque algo distinta, ya que la parte superior dejaba el vientre y la espalda al aire y tampoco tenía mangas, pero sí guantes.

Reisen pasó por encima de la cabeza de Aizen la espada circular y dejó uno de los lados interiores casi tocando su garganta.

- No tienes escapatoria- dijo Reisen.

- Entiendo…

Ambos bandos se percataron enseguida de la aparición de dos personas más. Yoruichi y Soi Fong aparecieron y se quedaron a pocos metros de ellos.

- Arya…- dijo Yoruichi, con una sonrisa- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

Arya sonrió por lo bajo sin girarse a mirar a su mentora. Soi Fong simplemente la miraba, atónita de encontrarla allí a ella también.

De nuevo apareció más gente, pero aquella vez fue muy diferente. Se trataba de tres hombres de tamaño gigante, y pese a que no habían dicho ni hecho nada para juzgarlos, daba la sensación de que no pertenecían al bando adecuado.

- ¡¿Estos también están de tu lado?!- exclamó Yoruichi.

Tanto ella como Soi Fong se prepararon para pelear a los recién llegados, pero fue justo entonces cuando un cuarto hombre gigante cayó del cielo con alguien a sus hombros. Se trataba de Shiba Kuukaku, una mujer con una ropa bastante extraña y un brazo ortopédico.

- ¡Kuukaku!

- ¡¿Qué tal, Yoruichi?!- dijo ésta- ¡Estaba aburrida, así que he venido a echar un vistazo!

Se giró hacia su enorme compañero y, tras conjurar un hechizo bastante largo, ambos se dispusieron a batallar con los tres gigantes enemigos.

Desde la distancia, Gin lo observaba todo en silencio.

- Guau, qué llamativo… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Y justo cuando en ese momento levantaba el brazo izquierdo para rascarse la cabeza, una mano se lo agarró y otra sostuvo una espada muy cerca a su cuello.

- No te muevas- dijo la voz de una chica de pelo anaranjado.

Aizen se giró y pudo observar que la mujer que había atrapado a Gin era Matsumoto Rangiku, actual teniente del 10º escuadrón.

- Lo siento, capitán Aizen- anunció Gin-. Me han atrapado.

Aizen ladeó la cabeza y lo observó.

- No tienes escapatoria, Aizen- dijo Reisen.

Cuando Aizen miró a su alrededor vio muchísimos Shinigamis rodeándolos. Entre ellos estaban el capitán comandante Yamamoto con su teniente, Sasakibe Choujirou, además de Iba Tetsuzaemon, el teniente del 7º escuadrón, Hisagi Shuuhei, teniente del 9º escuadrón, Oomaeda Marechiyo, teniente del 2º escuadrón, Ise Nanao, teniente del 8º escuadrón, y por último las dos conocidas caras de Kyouraku Shunsui y Ukitake Juushirou, capitanes del 8º y 13º escuadrón, respectivamente. Estos dos últimos repararon en Reisen y Arya. El capitán Ukitake, sobretodo, parecía no poder quitarles ojo de encima.

Aizen sonrió maliciosamente agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, Aizen?- se extrañó Reisen.

- Perdona- dijo-. Ya es la hora.

Desde su posición, Arya se percató que algo extraño ocurría en el cielo.

- ¡Apártate, Reisen!- exclamó.

Rápidamente, Reisen liberó a Aizen y se alejó de él de un salto. Segundos después, una luz brillante de color amarillento impactó contra el suelo, comenzando a seccionarlo alrededor de Aizen.

Aquello que Arya había observado comenzó a abrirse poco a poco gracias a que una mano gigante pálida y con las uñas larguísimas rompió el cielo por esa brecha, literalmente. La herida del cielo se abrió muy rápidamente y de ella aparecieron las cabezas de unos Hollows gigantes.

- ¡Menos grandes!- exclamó Soi Fong.

Aquellos seres empujaron hacia fuera para hacer la brecha más grande, lo que lograron sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Gillians…- susurró Reisen- ¿Cuántos habrá?

- ¡Hay algo más ahí dentro!- exclamó Shuuhei.

Efectivamente, detrás de aquellos Gillians parecía haber un ojo enorme y blanquecino, el que justo cuando se abrió hizo que cerca suyo salieran dos brechas más con dos haces de luces más, idénticos al que anteriormente había rodeado a Aizen, solo que estos rodearon a los capitanes Gin y Tousen justo después de que Matsumoto y Shuuhei los soltaran y se apartaran rápidamente.

- Es una verdadera lástima, me hubiera gustado estar atrapado un poco más- dijo Gin, girándose hacia Matsumoto-. Hasta pronto, Rangiku. Lo siento.

Matsumoto observó aquella extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía hasta sincera.

- ¡¿Pretendes escapar, bastar…?!- exclamó Iba, con intención de abalanzarse sobre Gin.

- ¡Alto!

Iba se giró extrañado hacia Yamamoto.

- ¿Capitán comandante…?

- A esa luz se la llama "Negación"- explicó Yamamoto-. Los Hollows grandes la usan para rescatar a los de su especie. Una vez envuelto por esa luz… su interior queda totalmente aislado del exterior. No podemos tocarle.

El capitán Komamura, que hasta entonces había guardado silencio, se dirigió enfurecido hacia Tousen, el que también se elevaba junto a sus dos compañeros para escapar.

- ¡Tousen!- exclamaba- ¡Baja de ahí, Tousen! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué te convertiste en Shinigami?! ¡¿No fue por la muerte de tu amiga?! ¡¿Para que se hiciera justicia?! ¡¿Dónde está ahora tu justicia?!

- Ya te lo dije, Komamura- contestó Tousen-. Siempre seguiré el camino que menos derramamiento de sangre implique. Ahí se encuentra la verdadera justicia. Es el único camino que puedo seguir.

- ¡Tousen…!

El capitán Ukitake ya no observaba a las dos chicas, observaba a un Aizen al que había considerado totalmente inocente durante muchos años. Justo entonces la verdad se les había estampado en los morros y además, sus enemigos estaban escapando.

- Incluso os habéis aliado con los menos grandes…- dijo el capitán del 13º escuadrón- ¿Qué pretendes, Aizen?

- Llegar a lo más alto- contestó éste.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?!

- Eres demasiado arrogante, Ukitake- rió Aizen-. Desde el principio nadie ha gobernado el cielo. Ni tú, ni yo, ni siquiera Dios. Pero los tiempos en que nadie se sentara en el trono celestial han terminado. A partir de ahora… yo gobernaré los cielos.

Aizen había desintegrado sus gafas y se había peinado el pelo hacia atrás, lo que le daba un aspecto totalmente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar.

- Adiós amigos Shinigamis, y hasta pronto, mi querido intruso. Para ser un simple humano me has parecido muy interesante.

* * *

En cuanto Aizen, Gin y Tousen desaparecieron, muchos más Shinigamis aparecieron en la cumbre de aquella montaña donde había sucedido todo. La mayoría eran oficiales del 4º escuadrón, los que habían comenzado a atender a todos los heridos. La chica menuda, de nombre Kuchiki Rukia, batallaba contra los que la intentaban alejar de su herido hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya, para tratarlo. Entre tres oficiales se llevaron al teniente del 6º escuadrón, Abarai Renji, de pelo rojizo y recogido en una coleta, en una camilla, ya que estaba gravemente herido y necesitaba una rápida atención. La capitana Unohana en persona se encargó personalmente del tratamiento del capitán Byakuya nada más aparecer. Aquel chico al que Aizen había llamado intruso, de pelo corto y anaranjado y de aspecto también bastante malherido, recibía atención por parte de una chica con ropas de Shinigami, que al parecer empleaba un tipo extraño de Kidou para sanarlo. Además de ella, otros tres chicos más lo rodeaban.

Ukitake dio unos pasos hacia Arya y Reisen, las que se lo quedaron mirando fijamente.

- Habéis vuelto…- dijo el capitán- ¿Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo…?

- Es una larga historia, papá- contestó Reisen.

Tras escuchar aquella última palabra de los labios de su hija, Ukitake sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón, lo que le impulsó a abrazarla. Reisen se quedó sin palabras, simplemente lo abrazó también. Arya los miraba justo a su lado, sonriendo. Ukitake le estiró un brazo, y Arya le agarró la mano con firmeza como muestra de cariño.

- No es momento para estas cosas, capitán Ukitake- dijo una voz anciana tras ellos.

Padre e hija se separaron y, al igual que Arya, miraron atónitos al capitán comandante.

- Ukitake Reisen, Ihara Arya- dijo la voz de Soi Fong, apareciendo tras el anciano-, quedáis detenidas por traición a la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

Arya y Reisen permanecían en silencio en una de las celdas a las que las acaban de trasladar. Al rato apareció Shunsui, caminando con su característico paso lento hacia ellas.

- He hablado con Yama-jii- dijo-, hasta el momento del juicio permaneceréis bajo mi custodia.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de Yoruichi-sama?- se interesó Arya- ¿Cuándo será ese juicio?

- Se la han llevado a otra celda con los Ryoka, y el juicio será en breves- contestó Shunsui-. ¿Pero qué demonios hago facilitándoos información así? Sois unas petardas.

Ambas alzaron una ceja a modo de sorpresa.

- Muy bonito por tu parte- contestó Arya, cogiéndose uno de los barrotes con una mano.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre abandonar la Sociedad de Almas años atrás de la manera que lo hicisteis y aparecer ahora como si nada?- continuó Shunsui, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

- La situación lo requería- contestó Reisen.

Shunsui se sentó en una de las sillas que le acababan de traer y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando profundamente. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que escucharon el ruido de unos pasos acercarse hacia ellos a toda prisa. Ukitake se acercó a la celda donde las tenían presas, visiblemente nervioso.

- ¡Reisen, Arya!- exclamó- No sabéis cuanto lamento todo esto. Os aseguro que en breves os sacaremos de aquí…

- Shunsui nos ha puesto al corriente de todo- dijo Arya-. Sabemos que en breves hay una reunión de capitanes.

Ukitake adoptó un gesto preocupado.

- De hecho para eso estoy aquí, para llevaros- confesó-. Antes que nada me gustaría pediros que por favor seáis prudentes a la hora de escoger las palabras. Todo esto ha sido muy repentino y el capitán Yamamoto está muy estresado.

- Papá… ¿tú crees en nosotras?- dijo Reisen.

Ukitake la observó durante unos segundos y finalmente sonrió.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Tras la aparición de dos agentes de las Fuerzas Especiales que entraron a la celda y les ataron las manos, se pusieron en camino a los aposentos del primer primer escuadrón, acompañadas en todo momento por Shunsui y Ukitake.

- Vaya, esto se me hace muy familiar…- comentó Reisen.

Se encontraban frente a las enormes y familiares puertas que habían visitado años atrás en alguna ocasión.

Sin decir nada más las hicieron entrar, caminaron por un largo pasillo, e inmediatamente llegaron tras otras puertas muy altas. Los escoltas se apartaron y las mantuvieron vigiladas en todo momento, mientras que Shunsui y Ukitake esperaban tras ellas. Después de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, las puertas se abrieron hacia dentro dejando ver a todos y cada uno de los tenientes y capitanes actuales, con el capitán comandante Yamamoto al fondo.

Reisen y Arya se sorprendieron al ver las "nuevas" incorporaciones de capitanes de la sala. Soi Fong, la antigua compañera de Arya, se había convertido en capitana del 2º escuadrón y del escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Sustituyendo a su abuelo, Kuchiki Byakuya ocupaba el puesto de capitán del 6º escuadrón. Komamura Sajin, un tipo muy alto y con la cabeza de perro, era el capitán del 7º escuadrón. El capitán del 10º escuadrón fue quien más las sorprendió, pues se trataba de un chico con una apariencia bastante de niño, el joven capitán Hitsugaya. Y finalmente, Kurotsuchi Mayuri había ascendido tal cual indicó Urahara antaño, y era el actual capitán del 12º escuadrón.

Tras ellos se hallaban casi todos los tenientes de sus respectivos capitanes, excepto la del 5º escuadrón y los del 13º, que ambos eran terceros oficiales. Sasakibe Choujirou, Oomaeda Marechiyo, Kira Izuru, Kotetsu Isane, Abarai Renji, Iba Tetsuzaemon, Ise Nanao, Hisagi Shuuhei, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kusajishi Yachiru y Kurotsuchi Nemu.

- Ihara Arya, Ukitake Reisen- dijo la voz anciana de Yamamoto-, habéis sido invitadas a esta sala para celebrar un juicio sobre lo que ocurrido 110 años en el pasado.

Shunsui y Ukitake se apartaron de ellas y ocuparon sus respectivos puestos como capitanes. Entonces comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Dónde os encontrabais la noche que se dio la alerta máxima hace 110 años?- dijo el anciano.

Se hizo un silencio bastante tenso en la sala.

- Cualquiera de las dos puede comenzar.

- ¿Por qué no está Yoruichi-sama con nosotras?- se atrevió a preguntar Arya- ¿No es más sencillo hacer un solo juicio?

- Eso es algo que no te concierne- contestó el viejo-. Ahora, responded a mi pregunta.

Arya y Reisen intercambiaron miradas.

- Yo me encontraba en la habitación que solía ocupar habitualmente, en la mansión Ukitake- contestó Reisen.

Yamamoto miró a Arya, esperando su respuesta.

- Yo también estaba en mi habitación en la mansión Ukitake- contestó finalmente.

El capitán Yamamoto se las quedó mirando de nuevo, como examinándolas y memorizando lo que habían dicho segundos antes.

- De acuerdo. ¿No os visteis envueltas en la batalla que se libró aquella noche? ¿La noche transcurrió con normalidad?

- No y sí- contestó Arya.

Yamamoto asintió.

- Explicadme entonces qué pasó al día siguiente.

Arya miró a Reisen, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Por la mañana salí bien pronto de casa para ir al laboratorio, como hacía cada día- empezó Reisen-. Cuando casi estaba llegando, vi como las puertas principales estaban abiertas de par en par, cosa que me extrañó, y cuando estaba ya más cerca vi tres sombras huir a toda prisa del interior del laboratorio. Decidí seguirlas, y más tarde descubrí que se trataba de la capitana Yoruichi y sus dos guardaespaldas, Soi Fong y Arya. Arya se detuvo y fue entonces cuando me explicó que debía ir con ella al laboratorio para ver qué había pasado, y además me entregó algo.

- El Hoygyoku.

- Sí. Arya se lo había encontrado en el laboratorio, y al notar que era algo de gran poder y por lo tanto importante, me lo entregó. Yo me encargué de custodiarlo entonces. Arya consideró que en aquel entonces, Yoruichi ya debería estar enterada de todo lo que había sucedido, por lo que fuimos rápidamente a buscarla, y…

- La encontramos intentando escapar a escondidas- continuó Arya-. Le explicamos todo lo que habíamos visto, y lo del Hougyuoku que habíamos encontrado. Naturalmente, Yoruichi-sama se negó a explicarnos nada más e incluso se negó a colaborar, pero llegó un momento que entendió que no iba a poder librarse de nosotras.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres- la interrumpió el viejo-. La ex capitana Yoruichi podría haber acabado con las dos en un momento.

- No se trataba de pelear o subyugar- continuó Arya-. Yoruichi-sama evaluó cuidadosamente la situación y concluyó que era demasiado tarde para intentar sacarnos de todo eso. Ya estábamos metidas hasta el fondo. Si nos dejaba allí, además de que Aizen o cualquiera de sus secuaces podía matarnos en cualquier momento, nadie nos iba a creer. Incluso podríamos acabar siendo despojadas de nuestras habilidades de Shinigami y ser desterradas a vivir en la Tierra eternamente.

- Tal cual se quería hacer con los ex capitanes Urahara Kisuke y Tsukabishi Tessai, ya que ambos traicionaron a su honor y…

- ¡El capitán Urahara no traicionó a nadie!- exclamó entonces Reisen.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, haciendo que un malestar repentino la invadiera totalmente y sintiese una vergüenza muy profunda. Acababa de interrumpir al capitán comandante, y además, de una manera muy poco… educada.

- Tranquilízate Ukitake Reisen, o me tendré que encargar de hacerlo yo mismo.

Ukitake dio un paso al frente como para reclamarle algo al anciano, pero Shunsui enseguida pasó el brazo por delante y le impidió cometer cualquier acto que no fuera prudente.

- Tranquilízate tú ahora, Ukitake- dijo en voz baja-, no es momento de alterarse…

Ukitake frunció el ceño y permaneció en su sitio de brazos cruzados.

- Shunsui, no puedo permitir que…

- Lo sé, pero no debes hacerlo- lo interrumpió Shunsui- Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de proteger a Reisen de todo. Ella y Arya han crecido mucho, y algo me dice que son capaces de cuidar muy bien de sí mismas.

Ukitake agachó la cabeza y miró el suelo enfurecido.

- L-lo siento…- se disculpó finalmente Reisen, tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio-. Arya, si no te importa…

Arya la miró con disimulo, y enseguida pudo comprender cómo se sentía su compañera con echarle un solo vistazo.

- ¿Y bien?- insistió Yamamoto.

- Simplemente hablamos con Yoruichi, le explicamos todo y le dijimos que estábamos muy decididas a ayudar a todos los que se les había dado un trato injusto- resumió la pelirroja-. Decidió dejarnos ayudarlos, y así fue como conseguimos arrastrar los cuerpos de los Vizard, escapar al mundo humano y ocultarnos con unos inventos que hizo Urahara-san.

- ¿Inventos?- dijo el viejo- ¿Qué clase de inventos?

- Pues sinceramente, no tengo ni idea- contestó ella-. Quizá debería preguntarle a él. Se volvió a hacer un incómodo silencio, en el que Ukitake sufrió de nuevo por la vida de una de sus hijas. El viejo cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y se quedó unos segundos meditar en silencio.

- Dejad entrar a la ex capitana Yoruichi- dijo al fin.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y, escoltada por otros dos guardias, Yoruichi entró bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

- ¡Yoruichi-sama…!- exclamó Arya.

Ésta le contestó con una mirada taladrante, dándole a entender que no era el momento. Las tres fueron situadas a la misma altura, y esperaron las palabras del capitán comandante.

- Después del testimonio ofrecido por la ex capitana Shihouin Yoruichi, la ex miembro de las operaciones especiales Ihara Arya, y la ex 4ª oficial del Ukitake Reisen, he decidido que dicen la verdad.

Reisen suspiró aliviada.

- Los sucesos de hace unas horas, que delatan la traición de los ex capitanes Aizen Sousuke, Tousen Kaname e Ichimaru Gin, y los sucesos 110 años atrás respaldan sus teorías- prosiguió Yamamoto-. Decido en este momento, por tanto, que la ex capitana Shihouin Yoruichi, y las ex oficiales Ihara Arya y Ukitake Reisen, quedan en total libertad, sin vigilancia alguna.

Arya y Reisen suspiraron aliviadas, al igual que Ukitake.

- Aun así, me gustaría saber qué queréis hacer a partir de ahora- dijo el anciano.

- Yo volveré al mundo humano- contestó Yoruichi-, junto con los Ryoka. No me queda nada por hacer aquí.

- De acuerdo- asintió el anciano-. ¿Y vosotras?

Arya y Reisen volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

- Supongo que lo mismo, volver al mundo humano- contestó Arya-. Aun así, me gustaría pedir permiso para permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas durante una temporada, unas dos semanas.

- Concedido.

* * *

Tras la intensa reunión de capitanes Yoruichi se despidió de ellos para irse a reunir con los Ryoka, y Arya y Reisen salieron del enorme edificio acompañadas de los capitanes Ukitake y Shunsui.

- Bueno, ahora que solo quedamos nosotros… ¿Os apetece volver a casa y nos explicáis a mí y a Shunsui qué demonios habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- propuso Ukitake.

Reisen sonrió. Le había gustado bastante que su padre empleara la palabra volver. Al fin podía volver a casa tranquila.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber?- dijo Arya.

- Pues todo lo que no era necesario contar delante de Yama-jii- contestó Shunsui, apoyando una mano en su hombro e inclinándose un poco hacia ella-. Cosas sobre cómo os habéis entrenado, dónde habéis estado, cómo lo habéis hecho para estar tan guapas…

- Eres un pervertido- contestó Arya, clavándole un puñetazo en la cara al capitán.

Shunsui se retorció de dolor.

- Veo que algunas cosas siguen como antes…- se lamentó, haciendo una clara referencia a su mal humor.

* * *

- Así que estuvisteis unos cuantos años entrenando con Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san y luego os fuisteis por vuestra cuenta…- dijo Ukitake.

Reisen y Arya asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Y dónde estuvisteis entrenando? Quiero decir… que si usabais vuestro reiatsu, la sociedad de almas podría encontraros en cualquier momento. Y no lo hizo.

- Eso es un secreto- dijo Reisen, haciéndose la interesante-. Al igual que aquí, tenemos sitios para entrenar donde nadie es capaz de encontrarnos…

- ¿Aquí también tenéis un escondite?- se sorprendió Shunsui, quien ya iba con unas copas de más- Vaya, algún día podríais enseñárnoslo y así podríamos aprovechar para entrenar nosotros allí también, ¿verdad Ukitake?

- Es secreto por algo- dijo Arya-. Además, es un sitio que no nos pertenece, lo vamos a usar con permiso de sus dueños.

- Vaya, vaya…- asentía lentamente Shunsui. Entonces, pareció que algo le vino a la mente- ¡Acabo de recordar algo! Arya-chan, ¿te gusta beber?

Arya observó por el rabillo del ojo a Ukitake y después contestó a la pregunta.

- B-bueno, un poco- dijo.

- Bien, muy bien- dijo-. ¿Y a Reisen-chan?

Ella negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

- Vaya, qué lástima- se lamentó Shunsui-. En ese caso, Arya-chan y yo nos vamos ya.

- ¿C-como que nos vamos?- se extrañó Arya.

- Claro- dijo el capitán, alegre, cogiendo a la pelirroja del brazo y levantándola a la fuerza-. Me gustaría presentarte a alguien, seguro que nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

- ¡Espera un momento, Shunsui!- exclamaba Arya intentando resistirse, en vano.

- ¡Nos vemos luego, Ukitake, Reisen-chan!- se despidió Shunsui alegremente.

Y a golpe de shunpo, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de padre e hija.

- Mucho me temo que sé a dónde la lleva…- suspiró Ukitake- Espero que Arya sea responsable… luego deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo para ver si todo sigue en pie.

Reisen alzó una ceja. No entendía nada.

* * *

- ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Después de propinarle un buen puñetazo en la barbilla, Arya consiguió librarse del agarre al que el capitán la tenía sometida. Se tocaba el brazo, algo dolorida, mientras su enfado iba en aumento.

- ¡Maldita sea, sé caminar por mí misma!- exclamaba furiosa.

- Vale, vale… no te lo tomes así- decía él.

Arya blasfemó varias veces en voz baja mientras caminaba junto a Shunsui por la calle, a medida que lo saludaban a él con respeto y la observaban a ella algo extrañados.

Justo enfrente suyo, un chico bastante alto y delgado y de pelo color naranja caminaba ajetreado, mirando detrás suyo insistentemente.

- Argh, tengo las piernas molidas…- se quejaba- Ese desgraciado de Kenpachi me ha perseguido con mucha insistencia, sólo con su reiatsu ya da miedo… Parece imposible que haya podido vencerle- entonces se escudriñó a sí mismo y se lamentó-. ¡Oh, mierda! Parece que me he dejado a Zangetsu en el cuartel del 11º escuadrón…

Arya abrió los ojos sobremanera. ¿Qué ese chico había hecho qué? ¿Acaso eso era posible?

El chico fue a retomar su camino justo por dónde venían ambos, a los que se encontró de frente. La miró a ella por encima, pero enseguida reparó en la extraña capa de color rosado del capitán y su enorme sombrero de paja.

- ¡Ah, tú eras…! ¿El capitán Shunsui?- dijo.

- Vaya, veo que recuerdas mi nombre- dijo éste, tan alegre como de costumbre.

- ¿Quién es este chico?- dijo Arya, señalándolo.

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza y la observó extrañado.

"_No, no he oído mal" _pensaba ella, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, _"Este chico dice haber derrotado a Kenpachi… ¡Al mismísimo Kenpachi! Y encima dice que se ha dejado a… ¿Zangetsu? Supongo que hablará de su Zampakutou…"_.

- Se llama Kurosaki Ichigo-san- dijo el capitán-, es el chico que ha entrado a la Sociedad de Almas a rescatar a su amiga, Kuchiki Rukia-san.

Arya abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Aquel chico era el loco imprudente que había entrado junto con dos o tres amigos a rescatar a Kuchiki Rukia, la chica a la que habían estado a punto de ejecutar? Y la que, como ella ya sabía, hasta hacía nada entonces portadora del Hougyoku.

- Ya veo… ¿está Yoruichi-sama con vosotros?- le preguntó- Me gustaría hablar con ella…

- ¡Nooooooooooo!- exclamó Shunsui- ¡Ahora no podemos, estamos ocupados!

Arya fue a replicarle, pero fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

- ¡Kurosaki-kuuuun!

Los tres se giraron y observaron a una chica de cabello largo y naranja y de delantera bastante generosa acercarse corriendo hacia ellos.

- Ah, hola, capitán Shunsui-san…- saludó entrecortadamente, mientras permanecía agachada apoyada en sus rodillas recobrando la respiración- Y hola a ti también, chica desconocida…

"_¿Chica desconocida?"_ se preguntaba Arya, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa, Inoue?- preguntó el tal Ichigo, algo preocupado.

- Ella… ella no está- contestó finalmente- Kuchiki-san… ha desaparecido del… Seireitei.

Por algún motivo aquella frase alarmó enseguida a Ichigo, quien la agarró del brazo y la obligó a correr con él.

- ¡Hasta otra!- exclamaron los dos enseguida.

Shunsui y Arya vieron desaparecer rápidamente a los dos a toda prisa.

- Si todos los Ryoka son así de idiotas no me explico cómo siguen vivos- dijo Arya.

- Hay alguno más serio, si no recuerdo mal- contestó Shunsui-. Pero bueno, nosotros a lo nuestro, que ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

Le dio un toque en el brazo para que caminara de nuevo con él, y así lo hicieron.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Reisen había decidido quedarse en casa para recoger y limpiar mientras su padre se ocupaba de sus labores y papeleos del 13º escuadrón. Fue al poco rato cuando se presentaron en casa un hombre adulto y una joven de cabello rubio.

- Son Kotsubaki Sentarou y Kotetsu Kiyone, mis dos terceros oficiales- los presentó Ukitake.

- ¿Dos?- se extrañó Reisen- ¿Por qué dos?

- Porque Kiyone no puede admitir que es más débil que yo y bajar un rango- arremetió el hombre, girándose hacia ésta- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que ha pronunciado mi nombre antes que el tuyo? ¡Por algo será!

- ¡¿Quéeeeee?!- exclamó una enfadada Kiyone- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Además, tú no eres mejor que yo, Sentarou!

- ¡Sabes que sí, pequeñaja!

- Vale, vale, ya basta por hoy…- intervino Ukitake, separándolos- Los dos sois muy buenos y efectivos en vuestras tareas, pero ahora me vendría bien que me ayudarais con todo el papeleo. ¿Os veis capaces de hacerlo sin pelear?

Los dos oficiales se pusieron firmes y asintieron con gran énfasis.

- ¡Sí, capitán!- exclamaron a la vez.

"_Pues qué fácilmente los convence, madre mía… ¿Y se supone que estos dos están en sustitución de Shiba Kaien? Vaya diferencia…"_ pensaba Reisen mientras los veía entrar con Ukitake en el salón.

Se dirigió a la antigua habitación de Arya y se sorprendió de encontrarla limpia y ordenada. Seguramente su padre se habría encargado de mantenerla así durante todos esos años. Sintió en el corazón una puñalada de arrepentimiento, pero no dejó que esos sentimientos la invadieran y continuó con sus labores. Cambió las sábanas de la cama y repasó un poco la habitación en general. Después fue hacia la suya, y en cuanto entró notó cómo un sentimiento de nostalgia la envolvía por completo. Cuánto había echado de menos su habitación, y cuántos recuerdos obre su niñez invadían su mente en aquel preciso instante. Las veces que Ukitake la había llevado a la cama de pequeña, las tantas otras que le había arropado, las veces que había jugado con ella y sus muñecas... También recordó las horas que había pasado sentada en el escritorio con la vista clavada en los libros de la academia Shinigami, estudiando para sacar las mejores notas de su promoción. Aquella habitación era todos recuerdos, en definitiva.

Cambió también las sábanas y mientras repasaba también la limpieza de aquella habitación, la voz de Ukitake la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ya hemos terminado, hija- dijo-. ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?

- Vale- asintió ella-. Ya he acabado de hacerlo todo.

Ukitake sonrió y la invitó a salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera costó bastante convencer a los oficiales Sentarou y Kiyone de que podían volver a su escuadrón y hacer día normal, pero una vez lo consiguieron padre e hija caminaron con tranquilidad por las calles del Seireitei mientras conversaban alegremente.

- ¡REISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEN!

- Oh, no…- se lamentó ésta.

Ambos se giraron para observar a una borracha Arya, quien casi sacaba medio cuerpo por fuera de una ventana baja, con una botella de sake en la mano.

- ¿Pogqué no te unes a la fieshta?- balbuceaba la pelirroja- ¡Nosh lo estamos pasando muuuuuuuu bien!

- Debería habérmelo imaginado- resopló Reisen, mientras se acercaban a ella sin prisa alguna-. A Arya le gusta demasiado la bebida como para pegar un solo trago.

- ¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Ukitake, visiblemente aterrado- ¡Yo pensaba que decía en serio lo de que le gustaba solo un poco…!

- Lo ha hecho porque estabas tú delante. Supongo que no quería que te sintieras mal…- entonces se dirigió a Arya, a quien tenía ya bastante cerca- ¿Otra vez estás bebiendo?

Echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación y observó quien era su compañía. Evidentemente Shunsui estaba entre ellos, con el rostro bastante colorado y unos movimientos todavía más torpes. Justo en frente suyo estaba sentada Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Buenas tardes, capitán Shunsui, teniente Matsumoto- saludó Reisen.

- ¡Buenas tardesh!- exclamó eufórica la teniente, abrazándola- ¿Tú eras…?

- Eh… Ukitake Reisen.

- ¡Pero si ef la pequeña Upitakeeeeeee!- exclamó de nuevo la teniente- ¡Cuánto tiempo shin vermoooooooos! ¡Pasha, pasha! ¡Esto eshtá muuuuuuu animadooo!

"_Pero si ni siquiera nos conocíamos…"_ pensaba Reisen, mientras resistía los empujones que la teniente le daba para meterla en la sala. Por la ventana.

- Creo que prefiero…- comenzó, librándose al fin del agarre de Matsumoto- Tomármelo con calma. Otro día si eso, ¿vale?

- Vaya, ashi que Adya decía la vefdad sobre que mo te gusta beber…- se lamentó la teniente- Vaya chica mash aburriddddddddda.

Arya rió escandalosamente ante aquel comentario, a lo que Reisen frunció el ceño y comenzó a notar como la vena de la frente le palpitaba con violencia.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo agarrando a Ukitake del brazo-. Tened cuidado, no sea que os muráis ahogados en alcohol.

* * *

- ¡Bieeeeeeeeeen, cada vez somosh más!- exclamaba Arya, contenta, ya que el teniente Shuuhei también se había unido a la fiesta, mientras bailaba medio en pelotas con el teniente Kira al fondo de la sala.

- Cuantos másh seamos mejor- reía tontamente la teniente Matsumoto-. Aunque capitán Shunzui, usté quizá no deberrr…

- ¡¿Otra vez bebiendo?!- exclamó una voz de mujer al otro lado de la ventana.

De repente todo el mundo se calló, mientras un silencio muy tétrico inundó la sala. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo corto y negro, y mirada afilada y enfadada. Sostenía en una mano un enorme y pesado libro, el que temblaba de la furia que sentía en aquel momento.

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO, CAPITÁN!- exclamó, metiendo medio cuerpo por la ventana y tirando a Shunsui de una oreja- ¡¿ES QUE NO LE DA VERGÜENZA?!

- ¡Agh, me haces daño, Nanao-chan!- exclamaba Shunsui, dolorido.

- ¡Nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer!

- Adios chicooooos, bebed por miiiiii…- se despedía Shunsui como podía.

* * *

- Levántate, Arya- decía la voz de Reisen, inclinada sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

Pero Arya estaba tan cansada y tan resacosa de la juerga que llevaba acumulada de varios días que apenas la escuchaba, así que siguió durmiendo profundamente. Reisen la había llamado varias veces, y comenzaba a cansarse.

- Arya, se hace tarde…

Ni una respuesta por parte de la pelirroja. A Reisen se le comenzó a marcar la vena palpitante de la sien, signo inequívoco de su cabreo.

- Vale, me has hartado.

Se agachó todavía más sobre su hermana y le taponó la nariz con una mano y la boca con la otra. Esperó y, en cuestión de segundos, Arya se fue poniendo casi tan roja como su pelo. Reisen se separó de ella mientras ésta se despertaba de golpe y asustada.

- ¡¿Estás… mal de la cabeza… Reisen?!- exclamó entre jadeos- ¡Por poco me ahogas!

- Me he cansado de repetirte una y otra vez que te levantases- respondió ésta tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Me da vergüenza que todavía estés durmiendo a estas horas, cómo se nota que llevas tiempo sin dar palo al agua…

- ¿Sin dar palo al agua?- dijo Arya incrédula- Pero si hemos estado entrenando hasta el último día, justo antes de venir. Lo que pasa es que eres una pesada. Además, ¿Qué corre tanta prisa?

- El tal Ichigo ese, el chico Ryoka, y sus amigos, vuelven a su ciudad- explicó Reisen-. Todos los capitanes y tenientes van a ir a despedirlos, y podríamos ir, pero… creo que deberíamos aprovechar el momento.

- ¿Aprovechar para qué?

- Se nota que todavía te dura la borrachera, no piensas con la cabeza. Me refiero a que podemos aprovechar para ir "allí", a entrenar. Así seguro que no nos sigue nadie.

- Ah… bueno, vale. Me parece buena idea- dijo Arya levantándose al fin-. Vamos ya.

* * *

- Cuanto tiempo sin pisar este lugar…- comentaba Reisen mientras miraba hacia arriba, a lo que parecía un techo sin fin- Me pregunto cuántas veces habrán estado aquí Urahara-sensei y Yoruichi-sama.

- A saber- contestó Arya, rascándose la cabeza-. Uff, todo me da vueltas.

- Te jodes- contestó Reisen-. Prepárate, va.

Desenvainó su espada y la aguantó con las dos manos.

- Hazte oír, Taikomaru.

Reisen se vio envuelta en un gran haz de luz y entonces se pudo ver cómo la enorme espada circular estaba a su espalda, aguantada por una de sus manos. Arya desenvainó su espada dejando ver la hoja, que era completamente roja. Entonces apuntó a su hermana.

- Que sepas que no pienso darte tregua- rió.

- ¿Tú a mí?- contestó Reisen- Pero si todavía tienes una resaca enorme, no vas a poder hacer nada.

Y tras eso Arya sonrió y se lanzó hacia ella. Estuvieron largo rato practicando con las espadas, pero Arya no liberó el Shikai en ningún momento Después decidieron apartarlas, mientras Arya usaba el cuerpo a cuerpo y Reisen se defendía a base de Kidou.

- Bueno, parece que ya estás en forma- observó Arya, dándose la vuelta-. Ahora déjame descansar un rato, me sigue doliendo la cabeza...

- No puede ser que ya estés cansada- reprobó Reisen, acercándose a ella-. Estás hecha un asco, deberías plantearte dejar de beber.

- ¿Por qué?- contestó Arya mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y se tapaba la cara para evitar que la luz artificial le molestase en los ojos- Me ha venido bien para hacer más migas con Shunsui y hacer otras amistades…

Pero entonces algo las hizo desviar la atención sobre su conversación. Notaron una presencia bastante cerca suyo, más de lo que creían, alguien que las miraba fijamente. Arya se levantó a una velocidad espeluznante y desenvainó la espada, la que puso cerca del cuello del extraño mientras ella permanecía a su espalda.

- Quién eres y qué quieres- dijo en un tono imperativo.

- S-soy el teniente Abarai Renji- contestó éste, desviando la mirada hacia Reisen, a quien tenía justo delante y con la espada liberada y dispuesta a atacarlo-. ¿Te importaría decirle a tu amiga que me quite eso del cuello?

Reisen miró a Arya, quien le devolvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar?- preguntó Reisen.

- Si le pides eso a tu amiga quizá acceda a contestarte, así no estoy nada cómodo….- continuó, pero con un tono de voz que daba a entender que comenzaba a cabrearse- Vosotras sois Ihara Arya y Ukitake Reisen, ¿no?

Reisen miró a Arya y asintiendo ella con la cabeza, la pelirroja finalmente lo soltó y se apartó de él.

- ¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar?- dijo Arya, con las manos en jarras e inclinándose hacia él, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.

Renji retrocedió por instinto.

- Descubrí este lugar por casualidad, el primer día que entré me encontré con la ex capitana Yoruichi y con Ichigo, ambos estaban entrenando.

Arya alzó una ceja.

- ¿Yoruichi te dejó pasar?- se extrañó- ¿No se supone que tú eras su enemigo?

- En ese momento no- negó Renji-. Es cierto que peleé con Ichigo una vez entraron en la Sociedad de Almas, pero luego me puse de su lado al entender que salvar a Rukia era primordial. Llegué incluso a enfrentarme con el capitán Kuchiki.

Arya se separó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar en concreto.

- Bueno, a mí no me apetece escuchar todo este rollo, cuéntaselo a Reisen- dijo-. Voy a darme un baño, por ahí detrás hay unas aguas termales muy relajantes…

- ¡¿Ahora te vas a dar un baño?!- exclamó Reisen- ¡Se supone que estamos en una situación crítica!

- ¡¿Qué situación crítica ni qué cojones?!- exclamó Arya- ¡¿No se supone que estamos de parte de la sociedad de almas, de nuevo?! ¡Este chico no ha venido a hacer nada malo, tan solo quería entrenar, al igual que nosotras! ¡Déjalo en paz, mientras no estorbe no hay problema!

Y tras gritar todo esto, Arya desapareció a golpe de shunpo. Reisen blasfemó un par de cosas en voz alta mientras Renji la observaba incrédulo. Cuando finalmente se calmó se giró hacia él.

- Bueno… supongo que debo pedirte disculpas, entonces…- dijo algo avergonzada, inclinando un poco la cabeza- Hemos sido bastante rudas contigo y al fin y al cabo eres teniente…

Renji asintió y casi sonrió.

- Supongo que puedo pasarlo por alto- dijo con cierto tono risueño.

- Es que Arya está de mal humor- dijo Reisen inmediatamente, intentando tirarle a ella el muerto y a su vez exculparla-. Lleva días bebiendo con algunos tenientes y capitanes y dice que no se encuentra bien de la cabeza.

* * *

Los días pasaban, y más de una vez, Arya y Reisen habían coincidido en la sala de entrenamiento secreta con Renji. Habían decidido que no había ningún problema en estar los tres allí, siempre y cuando ellas no interviniesen en el entrenamiento de él, ni él en el de ellas. Un día, mientras entrenaban, una mariposa infernal entró al área de entrenamiento, una criatura del mundo de los Shinigamis, que era oficialmente mensajera.

- Veamos qué tenemos hoy…- dijo Arya mientras extendía su mano para dejar que la mariposa se posase sobre ella- Hmm… vale, de acuerdo.

La mariposa salió volando y se fue por donde mismo había entrado.

- He de irme, Reisen- anunció Arya mientras recogía sus cosas para irse.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Esa mariposa llevaba un mensaje de Yoruichi, desde el mundo humano- contestó-. Me ha dicho que ha solicitado un adelanto al capitán comandante Yamamoto para hacerme volver a la Tierra, que ya recuperaré los días que me quedaban en otro momento. Supongo que quiere entrenar, y ya sabes cómo se pone Yoruichi cuando no cumples de inmediato…

- Vaya…- suspiró Reisen, cruzándose de brazos- Bueno, de acuerdo. Que vaya bien.

- Estaremos en contacto- dijo de espaldas a ella, despidiéndose con la mano.

Corrió en dirección a la salida cuando vio a Renji entrenando, el que no se había percatado ni siquiera de la mariposa que acababa de entrar y salir del área de entrenamiento. Rodeándolo por completo, había una extraña criatura alargada y de cuerpo marrón y fragmentado que salía de su empuñadura, con una cabeza huesuda y un pelo tan rojo como el de su dueño.

- Vaya, qué monstruo tan enorme- rió Arya, haciendo que Renji notificara su presencia- Yo me voy ya, me han dado un recado bastante importante y estaré unos días fuera.

- Vaya, pues hasta otra- se despidió él, secándose el sudor de la frente-. ¿Tu hermana se queda aquí?

- Por el momento, supongo. Podrías ayudarla a entrenar, ¿no crees?

Y tras un gesto con la mano, desapareció por completo. _"¿Quién es ella para darme órdenes?" _pensó Renji, algo malhumorado por el comportamiento de la pelirroja "_Pero hay que reconocer que su shunpo es tan increíble como el del capitán Kuchiki… se nota que es discípula de la capitana Yoruichi_". Pese a todo, creyó que la propuesta de Arya era acertada. Así que se acercó a Reisen, quien lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?- propuso él- La verdad es que es bastante aburrido darle golpes al aire.

Reisen sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que se ponía en guardia para empezar el combate con Renji.

* * *

Arya había ido a despedirse a casa de Ukitake, el que de costumbre se encontraba con Shunsui, y les explicó el motivo de su partida. Tras aquello y prometerle que volvería en cuanto pudiera, atravesó el largo camino que unía el mundo Shinigami con el mundo real. En cuanto salió vio a Yoruichi apoyada en una pared en frente suyo.

- Has tardado.

- He tenido que avisar a Ukitake y recoger unas cuantas cosas antes de venir- se explicó Arya.

- Me da igual- contestó Yoruichi-. Todo este tiempo que estado esperando lo vamos a doblar entrenando, que te quede claro.

Arya frunció el ceño mientras Yoruichi decía todo aquello, pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa al recordar y volver a obtener aquellas órdenes tan estrictas por parte de su mentora.

- Estos días vas a estar conviviendo con Urahara en su casa, así que vas a tener que compensárselo ayudándolo de vez en cuando- le explicó Yoruichi-. Ahora vámonos, no quiero perder más tiempo.

* * *

Arya y Reisen se pasaron el día entrenando, cada una en un mundo distinto.

Reisen y Renji se habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo enfrentando sus poderes, lo que le sirvió a él para empezar a hacerse una idea del nivel que Reisen había alcanzado después de todos aquellos años de entrenamiento. Reisen también se sorprendió ya que, no solo Renji poseía el Bankai siendo todavía teniente, sino porque realmente lo manejaba bastante bien para el poco tiempo que hacía que lo tenía. Aunque evidentemente le hacía falta mejorar bastante.

Pararon para comer algo y descansar un rato, mientras hablaban. Renji puso a Reisen al día de todo lo que había pasado en la Sociedad de Almas. Hablaron de cómo fueron las cosas desde que ellas se fueron con los capitanes Yoruichi y Urahara, de cómo el plan de Aizen se había cumplido a la perfección a espaldas de todos, y todo lo que quedaba hasta dónde ellas habían aparecido. También explicó cómo Rukia cedió sus poderes en un momento de emergencia al Ryoka, también conocido ahora como Shinigami substituto Kurosaki Ichigo, y de ahí la razón de que la hubiesen condenado a muerte, y todo el progreso de aquellos días hasta que finalmente la habían rescatado. Ichigo había derrotado a varias figuras importantes de la Sociedad de Almas, incluso al mismo Renji. Por lo que contó, él nunca quiso ponerse en contra de la Sociedad de Almas y estaba realmente ofendido por el hecho de que Rukia, su amiga de la infancia, hubiese desobedecido la ley y prácticamente se hubiese condenado ella misma a muerte. Pero fue a raíz del combate con Ichigo fue capaz de abrir los ojos y ver cuál era realmente su prioridad: salvarla de las garras de la muerte. Todo aquello implicó ponerse inmediatamente en contra de la Sociedad de Almas, lo que finalmente llevó a enfrentarse a su propio capitán, Kuchiki Byakuya, en una batalla en la que también salió perdiendo.

- Al final salí perdiendo en todas las batallas- se lamentó Renji, mientras se rascaba la sien algo avergonzado-. No soy digno de mi puesto.

- ¡Pues claro que eres digno!

Aquellas palabras por parte de Reisen lo llevaron a observarla sorprendido.

- Perdiste en dos ocasiones. ¿Y qué?- decía ella- Tú mismo has dicho que fue necesaria aquella batalla con Kurosaki para que abrieras los ojos definitivamente, cosa que fue muy bueno para todos. Para todos los que estabais en ese bando, claro. Enfrentarte al capitán Kuchiki dice mucho de tu valentía, cualquiera se habría echado atrás y simplemente se habría dejado dominar por el miedo. Realmente no conozco mucho al capitán Kuchiki, pero tengo entendido que, hace años, Yoruichi se encargaba personalmente de retarlo continuamente para ayudarlo a mejorar su shunpo. Y supongo que él aprendió cosas de ella.

- Eso es lo que él odia- la interrumpió Renji-. El capitán Kuchiki perdió hace no mucho en una carrera de shunpo contra Yoruichi, y eso que ella se tuvo que llevar a Ichigo a cuestas, ya que estaba herido.

- La capitana Yoruichi es mucho más fuerte de lo que los demás puedan imaginar. Creo que solo Arya y la capitana Soi Fong conocen verdaderamente su poder- explicó Reisen-. Pero bueno, venía a decir que lo que importa de todo esto no es cuantas veces hayas salido ganando o perdiendo, si no lo que has podido aprender de la experiencia. ¿Hubieses preferido dejarla morir?

- No- contestó Renji firmemente.

- Pues entonces no tienes de qué arrepentirte- sonrió ella.

Renji la observó unos segundos y finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa. Reisen tenía razón, no debía perder tiempo en lamentarse por algo que ya había ocurrido. Debía hacerse más fuerte, y creía haber encontrado una persona que le podía ayudar bastante con todo aquello.

* * *

Una mañana bastante soleada, Arya decidió levantarse al fin tras llevar un rato dando vueltas en la cama. Había dormido unas 15h seguidas desde la tarde del día anterior, ya que se había pasado muchos días seguidos y muchas horas entrenando con Yoruichi en un patio interno muy parecido a la sala de entrenamiento que había en la Sociedad de Almas. Pero este se encontraba en algún lugar interno de la enorme casa que Urahara tenía en el mundo terrenal.

Fue hacia el comedor y dio los buenos días a Tessai, el que llevaba años viviendo también con Urahara en casa de éste desde que los expulsaron. Éste le sirvió inmediatamente el desayuno e intercambiaron un par de palabras mientras degustaban la comida. Tras acabar, fue a vestirse con unos tejanos y una camiseta de tirantes oscuros, y una vez lista y habiendo salido de la habitación, escuchó a Urahara hablando con una voz algo conocida. Decidió calmar su intriga y fue hacia dónde venían las voces, y pudo ver entonces que con quien estaba hablando era Kurosaki Ichigo, aquella vez vestido con un uniforme gris de instituto y escogiendo algunos de los artículos que Urahara dispensaba.

- Llévate esto- indicaba Urahara, lanzando productos a la bolsa de plástico abierta-, y esto y esto. ¡Todo lo que vendo es útil!

- ¿De verdad hace falta que me lleve tantísimas cosas, Urahara-san?- replicó Ichigo- No voy a poder con todo.

- No te preocupes, tengo la solución perfecta- dijo Urahara, girándose sonriente hacia Arya-. ¡Buenos días, Arya-san! ¿Te apetece ayudar a Ichigo-san a llevar todas estas cosas a su casa?

Arya bajó la vista y vio que había 4 bolsas de aspecto pesado a los pies de Ichigo.

- Ah, entonces tú eres Ihara Arya- dijo Ichigo, acercándose a ella-. Yoruichi te ha mencionado alguna vez, y nos vimos en la Sociedad de Almas. Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo, encantado.

Arya observó extrañada aquella simpatía de Ichigo hacia ella. ¿Yoruichi le había hablado de ella? ¿A él? ¿Por qué motivo? Bueno, daba igual. Le estrechó la mano en unos segundos de extraño silencio, y entonces desvió su mirada hacia las bolsas y se sentó en el escalón que separaba la casa de la tienda para calzarse.

- Tú lleva esas, Ichigo- señaló Arya con la cabeza.

- Por cierto, Arya-san- dijo Urahara-. Yoruichi-san me ha dicho que hoy te da el día libre, así que puedes disfrutar de él tanto como te apetezca.

- De acuerdo- dijo ésta, cogiendo dos de las bolsas-. Vámonos.

Ichigo asintió y cogió las otras dos.

- ¡Vuelve pronto, Kurosaki-san!- exclamó Urahara, feliz de la vida, justo antes de que Arya cerrase la puerta tras de sí con una pierna.

- ¿Está muy lejos tu casa?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- No demasiado- dijo Ichigo, y cuando hubieron caminado unos pasos se acercó a susurrarle-. Si pesan mucho puedo llevarlas yo.

- Para nada- se negó ella, mientras seguía caminando-. Estoy aquí de gratis con la única condición de ayudar a Urahara con las tareas de la tienda. Si se enterase de que me escaqueo, me caería una buena.

* * *

Reisen había llegado bastante pronto al área de entrenamiento, y como casi siempre estaba desierto. Renji acostumbraba a llegar algo más tarde, así que aprovechó y decidió darse un baño en aquellas aguas termales que tanto parecía gustarles a Yoruichi y a Arya. Se desnudó, y dejó la ropa no muy lejos, cerca de una toalla. Por si tenía que salir corriendo.

Ciertamente, aquello estaba muy bien. El agua estaba bastante caliente, pero no hasta el punto de arder. Y era muy relajante. Lo que le extrañó fue el hecho de descubrir que seguían calientes después de tanto tiempo, pero fue algo que prefirió no saber. Fue entonces cuando notó que aquella agua, de una manera bastante extraña, curaba algunas de las heridas que tenía en las manos.

"_Esta agua debe tener unas propiedades especiales…"_ pensó, mientras sacaba las manos del agua y las observaba. _"Luego cogeré una muestra para analizarla, aunque estoy segura de que Mayuri no me dejará usar el laboratorio…"_

Al poco rato decidió que ya estaba lista, así que salió, se secó y se vistió. Justo en el momento en el que se ataba la cinta de la cintura apareció Renji, quien se sorprendió al verla con el pelo mojado.

- Buenos días, teniente Abarai- saludó ella-. Acabo de darme un baño en estas aguas, y la verdad es que están bastante bien. Deberías probarlas algún día.

- Ah…

Mientras Reisen ya había acabado de vestirse y procedía a ponerse los guantes, Renji reparó en las heridas que ésta tenía en una de las manos.

- ¡¿Cómo te has hecho esos cortes?!- exclamó, mientras le cogía ambas manos para examinarlas-.

Reisen no había abierto boca y miraba sorprendida a Renji, quien todavía sostenía sus dos manos en alto. Fue entonces cuando él se percató de la situación y la soltó de inmediato.

- Perdón, no quería…

- No pasa nada- dijo ella apresuradamente-. Son de rozar sin querer la hoja interna de Taikomaru.

- ¿Así se llama tu espada, Taikomaru?

Reisen asintió.

- La mía se llama Zabimaru- explicó él, mientras alzaba su espada-. De momento nos llevamos bastante bien, aunque todavía está enfadado por haber perdido en la batalla contra el capitán Kuchiki. Desde entonces nos exigimos mucho cada día.

- Eso está bien- dijo ella-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- ¿El capitán Kuchiki?- dijo Renji, a lo que Reisen asintió- Mejor, hace unos días que dejó el hospital, pero todavía está recuperándose en casa. Entre las sesiones de entrenamiento y toda la faena de nuestro escuadrón, estoy que no doy abasto… Pero no puedo aflojar.

Reisen aguantó la espada con ambas manos y activó el comando de liberación de la misma.

- Hazte oír, Taikomaru.

Reisen y su espada se vieron envueltas en un haz de luz bastante enorme y entonces Renji pudo ver cómo la enorme espada circular estaba apoyada en una mano, sobre la espalda de Reisen.

- Es enorme- observó el pelirrojo.

- Me llevó tiempo acostumbrarme, pero ahora ya la llevo bastante bien- explicó ella, mientras la mecía con su mano.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y entonces Renji decidió que era el momento de comenzar a entrenar.

- Aúlla, Zabimaru.

Su hasta entonces espada normal, se transformó en la espada que Reisen conocía hasta entonces.

- Entonces… ¿ya te has hecho una idea del nivel que tenemos Arya y yo?- dijo Reisen, poniéndose en guardia.

Renji la miró extrañado y entonces frunció el ceño.

- Realmente… no sé hasta qué punto llega vuestro poder, solo puedo decir… que sois mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentáis- concluyó.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.

- Bueno, vas progresando- observó Reisen-. Ahora… ¡empecemos con esto!

* * *

- Es aquí- indicó Ichigo cuando llegaron a la que parecía ser su casa-. ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Cruzaron el pequeño jardín que tenían, y mientras Ichigo rebuscaba en sus bolsillos las llaves de casa, una niña pequeña de cabello corto y castaño y de sonrisa enorme les abrió la puerta sonriente.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Ichi-nii!- exclamó la niña.

- Hola Yuzu, ¿podrías decirle a papá que venga a ayudarnos?- dijo él- Ha venido una amiga a ayudarme, pero creo que ya tiene que irse…

- ¡¿Has traído una amiga?!- exclamo la niña, a su vez que se acercaba corriendo a Arya para saludarla- ¡Bienvenida a casa, yo soy Kurosaki Yuzu, hermana pequeña de Ichigo! ¡Encantada!

Todo esto lo dijo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y sin dejar de sonreír.

- Eeeh… yo soy Arya, encantada igualmente…- balbuceó ésta ante aquella repentina presentación.

- ¡PAPÁ YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!- exclamó la voz de un hombre, alto y de pelo negro, que apareció en la puerta enérgicamente- ¡Me ha parecido escuchar mi nombre, ¿verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudar al idiota de mi hijo, pero no hacía falta! ¡Podríais haberme llamado y…!

- Basta, papá- dijo Ichigo, sintiéndose bastante abochornado.

- ¡Estoy seguro que a tu amiga le apetece entrar y comer algo, ¿verdad?!- insistió, cogiéndola del brazo e instándola a entrar- ¡Entra, entra! ¡Te serviremos el mejor almuerzo que jamás hayas probado!

Ichigo observó con indignación como su padre arrastraba a Arya dentro de casa, seguido por una entusiasmada Yuzu. Suspiró, y recogió las bolsas del suelo.

* * *

- Está todo muy bueno, muchas gracias- dijo Arya con una sonrisa-. Pero creo que debería…

- ¿Marcharte? ¡Jamás!- la interrumpió el padre de Ichigo- Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado. Me llamo Kurosaki Isshin, soy el padre de ese hijo idiota de nombre Ichigo. Mi hija Yuzu ya se ha presentado, pero ésa otra- dijo señalando a la puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras- es mi hija Karin. ¡Ven Karin, hija! ¡¿Es que no vas a saludar?!

La otra chica joven de cabello corto y negro lo observaba sin expresión alguna en la cara.

- Puedo hacerlo desde aquí- dijo, entonces miró a Arya-. Encantada.

Arya contestó con un gesto de mano mientras Isshin asentía orgulloso de su hija. Entonces se dirigió a un enorme poster que tenía en la pared, donde se mostraba una mujer muy bonita de cabello como el de Yuzu pero largo y ondulado.

- Esta es mi mujer, Masaki- dijo mientras se abrazaba al poster-. ¿A que es bonita?

- ¡Por dios, ya basta!- exclamó la voz de Ichigo, haciendo acto de presencia en la estancia- ¡Dejadla ya en paz! ¡Debe sentirse agobiada!

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- exclamaron Isshin y Yuzu al unísono- ¡¿TE ESTAMOS MOLESTANDO, ARYA-CHAN?!

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!- exclamó Ichigo mientras cogía a Arya de un brazo y la arrastraba con él- ¡Me la llevo, o no la dejaréis en paz nunca!

Subieron unas cuantas escaleras atropelladamente, y mientras Ichigo hacía entrar a Arya a su habitación, Isshin y Yuzu se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta que daba a las escaleras, llorando y visiblemente emocionados.

- No me lo puedo creer… ¡Mi hijo se ha enamorado, y de una chica muy guapa!- exclamaba Isshin.

- ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!- exclamó Ichigo, lanzándoles unos cuantos cojines y cerrando finalmente la puerta tras de sí.

Se aseguró de echar el pestillo e intentó recobrar la respiración poco a poco. Arya estaba en frente suyo, mirándolo sentada desde la cama. Ichigo fue a disculparse, pero ella le interrumpió.

- No hace falta- se adelantó Arya-. Supongo que este comportamiento es normal… en las niñas de la edad de tu hermana. ¿Qué diablos pasa con tu padre?

- Él… verás, es muy especial. Disculpa su comportamiento…- dijo Ichigo, rascándose la nuca.

Arya lo observó unos segundos.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por ese poster?

- Es mi madre- contestó él, tomando asiento en la silla azul que tenía cerca del escritorio-. Murió hace años.

Arya enseguida se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y fue a disculparse, pero entonces fue Ichigo quien se adelantó.

- No te preocupes, no es de extrañar que preguntes por ella teniendo semejante homenaje en el mismísimo comedor- rió.

Arya miró hacia el suelo, y vio que no muy lejos suyo estaban las cuatro pesadas bolsas, en el suelo.

- Al final las has subido tú todas.

- Sí, Karin me ha ayudado con una, la pobre no podía más… Gracias por tu ayuda, Ihara-san.

- Llámame Arya- dijo ella-. De nada, igualmente. Era mi deber.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mientras Ichigo miraba hacia el suelo nervioso, y Arya no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- Quizá… sería mejor que te fueras ya- propuso él-. Mi padre y mi hermana van a seguir igual de pesados, y no quiero que te enfades…

Arya lo observó extrañada.

- No te preocupes- dijo ella-. Tal cual has escuchado de Urahara, hoy tengo el día libre. Así que creo que voy a aprovecharlo para que me expliques unas cuantas cosas sobre ti, sobre Rukia y sobre todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…

Ichigo la miró seriamente, pero finalmente sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Ichigo le explicó a Arya todo lo que había pasado desde que Rukia se había presentado de forma inesperada en su casa, hasta cómo había perdido los poderes cediéndoselos a él para que pudiera salvar a su familia, la que en aquel momento estaba en peligro. Así fue cómo la condenaron, siendo Byakuya y Renji los que bajaron en persona a la tierra a buscarla para llevársela pese a que él intentó ofrecer resistencia. Ichigo tuvo muy claro desde el principio que debía rescatarla al precio que fuera, puesto que sentía que se lo debía. Con la ayuda de Urahara y de Shiba Kuukaku consiguieron abrir un portal hacia la sociedad de almas y luego colarse en ella, respectivamente. Luego, tras enfrentarse al tercer oficial del 11º escuadrón, Madarame Ikkaku, al teniente del 6º escuadrón, Abarai Renji, y al capitán del 11º escuadrón, Zaraki Kenpachi, y salir victorioso de todos los enfrentamientos, Yoruichi lo sometió a un duro entrenamiento con el que finalmente consiguió el Bankai. Así pudo enfrentarse y vencer también al capitán del 6º escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Y todo esto en unos pocos días…- reflexionó Arya- ¿Se puede saber cómo alcanzaste el Bankai en tan poco tiempo?

- Pues ni yo lo sé, y la verdad es que Yoruichi-san tampoco estaba nada convencida de que lo lograse- explicó Ichigo-, pero al final salió bien.

Arya asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. _"Este chico no es moco de pavo… no solamente el haber vencido al mismísimo Zaraki Kenpachi dice mucho de él, sino que consiguió alcanzar el Bankai en un tiempo récord y además derrotar a Kuchiki Byakuya. ¿Quién es él? ¿Y por qué tiene este poder?"_

- Es simplemente increíble- dijo Arya finalmente, dejando su postura pensativa de lado-. Venciste a Zaraki Kenpachi y a Kuchiki Byakuya. Los dos son unos auténticos monstruos.

- Con Byakuya fue distinto.

Arya lo miró de manera interrogante, mientras que Ichigo desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, recordando algo que no era de su agrado.

- Pasó algo extraño- dijo-. Cuando estaba a punto de perder contra él…

Arya alzó una ceja, extrañada por su repentino comportamiento. Pero cuando fue a preguntar, una tercera voz los interrumpió.

- ¿Onii-chan?- sonó la voz de Yuzu por detrás de la puerta- ¿Puedo entrar?

Ichigo y Arya dejaron completamente la conversación de lado, pues la situación lo requería.

- Eh… sí, pasa Yuzu- contestó Ichigo.

Su hermana pequeña abrió la puerta poco a poco y los vio, a ella sentada en la cama y a él justo en frente, apoyado en el armario.

- Estaba pensando que va siendo la hora de comer…- dijo poco a poco- ¿Arya-chan se va a quedar…?

- No la llames Arya-chan…- le replicó Ichigo en un tono agresivo, a lo que Yuzu se encogió un poco tras la puerta.

- No me molesta que me llame así- dijo Arya, de repente.

A Yuzu le volvieron a brillar los ojos de emoción, pero entonces se contuvo.

- ¿Te quieres quedar a comer, Arya-chan?- propuso Yuzu- Siempre y cuando no tengas otros planes, claro…

Ichigo pasó la mirada de su hermana a Arya, quien no tardó mucho en darle una respuesta.

- Me parece bien- contestó la pelirroja, con media sonrisa.

- ¡¿Sí?!- exclamó emocionada la pequeña Kurosaki- ¡¿Qué te gusta más?! ¡Puedo cocinar cualquier cosa!

- Haz lo que tenías planeado hacer- dijo Arya-. Me gusta prácticamente todo. Eso sí, unos buenos postres no estarían mal.

Yuzu asintió, emocionada.

- ¡De acuerdo, en un rato estará preparada la comida, vendré a avisaros!

Y tras eso cerró la puerta tras de sí y la escucharon correr escaleras abajo, dispuesta a preparar todo un manjar para su familia y la invitada.

- Oye, no tienes que sentirte obligada…- dijo Ichigo, con el ceño fruncido.

- No me siento obligada- le espetó ella-. Tampoco puedo decir que me molesten o me caigan mal, simplemente son… especiales- dijo riendo un poco al final de la frase.

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado. Siempre había pensado que su familia era algo alborotadora e incluso vergonzosa a ojos de los demás. Pero si habían sido capaces de hacer sonreír a Arya después de haberle hecho aguantar todo el bochorno de minutos antes… debía tener razón.

Los días pasaban, y el tiempo que había pasado Arya en el mundo terrenal lo había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con Yoruichi o cumpliendo encargos que le mandaba Urahara. Un par de veces coincidió con Ichigo y pasaron el rato juntos, ya fuera ellos solos o con su familia. Mientras tanto, Reisen ayudaba a su padre de vez en cuando con las labores del 13º escuadrón, ya que la mayoría de veces estaba enfermo y ella era la que se ocupaba de todo, puesto que de los dos terceros oficiales no se fiaba demasiado. También había pasado largas horas entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento, a veces sola, pero la mayoría de las veces con Renji. Ambos habían descubierto que eran dignos Shinigamis, y Renji había comenzado a plantearse en serio hasta dónde llegaba su poder.

Un día, sin esperárselo en absoluto, Arya entró como si nada por la puerta de casa de Ukitake. Él y Reisen se quedaron pasmados al verla, como era de esperar.

- ¿Arya?- se extrañó Reisen- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se podría decir que estoy en calidad de mensajera- contestó, dejando la mochila en el suelo.

Reisen la interrogó con la mirada.

- Han ocurrido unas cuantas cosas en el mundo terrenal- contestó-. El viejo me ha pedido que volviese y explicase a todos los capitanes qué ha ocurrido.

Aquello la intrigó todavía más, e incluso también a Ukitake.

- ¿Va a haber una reunión de capitanes?- preguntó él.

- Lo más seguro es que…

- ¡Reunión de emergencia! ¡Reunión de emergencia!- exclamó una voz por el megáfono- ¡Que todos los capitanes se reúnan inmediatamente en el cuartel del primer escuadrón! ¡Repito, reunión de emergencia…!

- …Sí- terminó Arya su frase-. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ukitake se levantó tan rápido como pudo y salió por la puerta con Arya para dirigirse a toda velocidad al lugar indicado. Reisen cada vez entendía menos qué pasaba.

- ¿Puedes confirmar que se trataba de dos Arrancar los que atacaron a Kurosaki Ichigo y a sus amigos?- dijo la voz del anciano.

Arya asintió con la cabeza.

- Estoy segura, capitán comandante- dijo-. Y no solo yo, Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi-sama también lo están. De hecho, se enfrentaron a ellos.

El viejo pareció abrir los ojos más de lo normal, aunque era difícil confirmarlo debido a sus espesas cejas.

- Tuvieron un enfrentamiento con ellos- repitió Arya, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los capitanes-. Supongo que si hemos de calificar de alguna manera ese encuentro tendríamos que llamarlo derrota, puesto que al final los Arrancar huyeron.

Se hizo un silencio tenso.

- Ya veo- asintió Yamamoto-. En ese caso hablaré con la persona apropiada y formaré un equipo de Shinigamis para enviarlos a la tierra en calidad de soporte y vigía. Esto es todo por hoy, podéis volver a vuestros puestos.

En cuanto salieron de la reunión de capitanes, Ukitake y Arya se apresuraron en ir a casa y explicarle a Reisen todo lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Y nosotras qué haremos mientras tanto?- dijo tras escucharlo todo.

- Pues esperar órdenes- contestó Ukitake-. Estamos en una situación crítica, debemos esperar para saber qué ha decidido el capitán Yamamoto y actuar en consecuencia.

Las horas pasaban mientras padre e hijas hablaban sobre varios temas. Unos toques en la puerta principal les llamaron la atención.

- Voy yo- dijo Reisen, levantándose.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta mientras Arya y Ukitake escuchaban atentamente. Escucharon la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Renji?- dijo la voz de Reisen- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola, Reisen- la saludó- ¿Está Arya?

Reisen alzó una ceja por aquel repentino interés por su hermana, pero decidió no decir nada. Ésta había escuchado la corta conversación y ya había hecho acto de presencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo.

- Vengo a reclutaros- contestó él con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambas se quedaron todavía más sorprendidas.

- El capitán comandante Yamamoto me ha ordenado formar un equipo compuesto por un capitán, un teniente y dos Shinigamis fuertes que no fueran teniente ni capitán. Todos esos y yo seremos los escogidos para ir a la tierra, pero luego le he pedido permiso para llevaros vosotras también y ha accedido. Si no me equivoco estáis muy informadas sobre el tema de los Hollow…

Arya y Reisen intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es nuestra clase?- dijo una voz masculina.

- Ni idea- contestó una voz femenina.

- ¿No cogiste el mensaje con las órdenes antes de irnos?- dijo una segunda voz masculina.

- No sé dónde puede estar…- decía ella.

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

- Calmaos- dijo una tercera voz masculina, algo más grave-. Sólo tenemos que rastrear su energía espiritual por la zona.

- También podríamos preguntar a alguien- sugirió una segunda voz femenina.

- Me parece buena idea, ya que alguien- dijo una tercera voz femenina, inquiriendo en esa última palabra- se ha dejado las instrucciones y no recuerda dónde debemos ir.

- ¡No seas mala!- exclamó la primera voz femenina, de una manera risueña- ¡Solo soy un poco despistada!

- ¡Callaos de una vez!- dijo la segunda voz masculina- ¡Tenemos que comportarnos si no queremos llamar la atención!

- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaale- contestaron todos al unísono.

- ¡Aquí es! ¡Venga, abrid!

La puerta se abrió de repente, y un sorprendido Ichigo se giró de repente y se quedó perplejo ante lo que vio entrar por la puerta de su clase.

- ¡Holaaaaaa!- saludó Matsumoto.

- ¡¿Qué tal, Ichigo?!- exclamó Renji.

Además de ellos dos, el capitán Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Arya y Reisen también aparecieron por la puerta. Curiosamente, todos iban vestidos con el uniforme del instituto.

- ¡Renji! ¡Arya-san! ¡Reisen-san! ¡Rangiku-san!- exclamó Ichigo, y entonces se acercó al pequeño capitán- ¡Toushirou!

- Llámame Capitán Hitsugaya…- insistió éste, con un tono disconforme.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, en el mundo mortal?

- Órdenes de los altos mandos- contestó Renji-. "Uníos al Shinigami en funciones y preparaos para una guerra sin cuartel contra los Arrancar".

- ¿Arran… qué?- titubeó Ichigo.

- ¡¿Luchaste con ellos sin saber quiénes eran?!

- ¡Idiota!- exclamó una voz de mujer, detrás de Ichigo- ¡Son los mismos que te dejaron hecho un asco hace unos días!

Ichigo conocía aquella voz. Se giró, y efectivamente se trataba de quien él creía que era: Rukia. Estaba subida a una ventana y vestida también con el uniforme escolar.

- Rukia…- murmuró Ichigo.

- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ichigo!- dijo ésta, con una sonrisa.

Se hizo un extraño silencio en clase, mientras Ichigo y Rukia se sostenían las miradas. Al fondo, los demás alumnos susurraban.

- ¡¿C… cómo ha subido esa chica a la ventana?!

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

- ¡¿Quién es ese pelirrojo?! ¡¿Y ese calvo?!

- Eh, Kurosaki… ¿conoces a estos tipos…?

De pronto, y sin hacer caso a todos aquellos rumores, Rukia saltó desde la ventana y le propinó una buena patada en la cara a Ichigo. De no ser por Renji, quien lo aguantó por ambos brazos, Ichigo hubiese caído al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó éste, dolorido, intentando soltarse del agarre de Renji.

El problema fue que Renji no le dejó ir. Aquello le dio tiempo a Rukia a darle dos buenos guantazos a Ichigo, el que todavía se enfadó más.

- ¡Maldita seas!

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, debilucho?!- exclamó Rukia.

Ichigo se quedó de nuevo en silencio, sin saber qué decir. En un momento, Rukia se puso en una mano un guante de color rojizo, tocó a Ichigo y sacó al Shinigami de su interior, al que arrastró del cuello del Hakama negro.

- ¡Ven conmigo!- exclamó, haciéndolo salir con ella por la ventana.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando, Rukia?!- exclamaba Ichigo, mientras se iba alejando de la zona- ¡¿A dónde me llevas…?!

Se volvió a hacer un silencio algo incómodo en la sala.

- Me lo temía- suspiró Matsumoto.

- Y yo. Esa pequeña estúpida siempre nos mete en problemas- añadió Renji.

- No me extraña, menuda cara de idiota tenía Ichigo- rió Arya.

- A pesar de eso es bastante guapo, ¿verdad?- dijo Matsumoto.

- ¡¿Que es guapo?!- exclamó Ikkaku- ¡¿Estás loca o qué?!

- No quisiera tener los mismos gustos que tú- rió ella.

A Hitsugaya hacía rato que la vena de la sien le palpitaba con violencia. Decir que aquella tropa le daba vergüenza ajena era quedarse corto.

- ¡Calmaos ya…!- exclamó.

Al fondo de la clase los rumores no cesaban.

- Eh, fijaos- decía uno, señalando el cuerpo inerte de Ichigo-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kurosaki? Esa chica lo ha golpeado y ahora parece estar inconsciente…

- ¿Tiene los ojos en blanco?

- ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien Kurosaki?

- Algo va mal… ¿no parece que esté muerto?

- Tío, esos dos son peligrosos. Es pelirrojo y tal…

Renji comenzó también a sentir la ira crecer en su interior.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, Renji- dijo Ikkaku-. Solo son humanos diciendo tonterías.

- Sí, sí, mira cuantos tatuajes- proseguía uno de ellos, señalándolo descaradamente.

- Ese de ahí lleva una espada de madera.

- Rubio, rubio platino.

- ¿Ese es calvo?

- Pechos enormes.

- Es verdad, ese tío es calvo…

Ikkaku se giró lentamente y desenvainó la espada de madera que llevaba atada al cinturón.

- Vale, los que habéis dicho que soy calvo estáis muertos- dijo con un tono de voz bastante tétrico.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, Ikkaku- dijo Renji, con cierto retintín-. Solo son humanos diciendo tonterías.

- ¡Cállate, voy a partirles por la mitad!- decía el otro, poseído por la ira.

- ¿Con una espada de madera?

- Ojalá alguien pudiera substituirme…- se lamentaba Hitsugaya.

Ichigo corría por los terrados de los edificios con Rukia a cuestas, quien miraba en todo momento la pantalla de un móvil, a la espera de encontrar algo.

- ¿A dónde me llevas, Rukia?- se atrevió a preguntar, ya que llevaba rato picándole la curiosidad.

- Cállate y sigue- contestó ella en un tono secante.

Ichigo volvió la vista hacia delante, decidiendo no insistir más en el tema. Bien sabía del carácter de Rukia, y aunque insistiera no iba a conseguir sacar nada. Fue entonces cuando Rukia vio en aquella pantalla lo que fuera que buscara.

- ¡Ahí está!- exclamó, señalando hacia un punto en concreto.

Unos cuantos metros bajo ellos, a nivel de suelo, había un Hollow del tamaño doble a una persona destrozando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

- ¡¿Un Hollow…?!

- ¡Eso es!- contestó Rukia. Entonces pegó un pequeño saltito aprovechándose de su espalda y lo pateó, haciendo que Ichigo se precipitara en dirección al suelo- ¡Adelante, atácale!

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Poco tardó Ichigo en encontrarse el suelo y recibirlo con la cara, la que se acariciaba dolorido mientras se incorporaba a duras penas.

- Escuece…- se quejaba.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir mucho más, ya que el Hollow blandió el arma que llevaba, semejante a una Zampakutou, e intentó golpearlo. Ichigo lo esquivó sin mayor dificultad, y así fue varias veces.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó la voz de Rukia a sus espaldas en tono de reproche- ¡Ese Hollow es muy fácil de derrotar!

Ichigo se llevó la mano a la espada y comenzó a desenvainarla.

- ¡Cierra la boca!- le contestó- ¡Puedo encargarme de esto sin tus sermones…!

Pero se quedó a medias en el proceso de sacarla, ya que notó algo en su interior que le hizo parar. Algo intentaba adueñarse de su mente y cuerpo.

Aquel simple segundo le llevó a una distracción que hizo que el Hollow le golpeara en uno de los costados, viéndose inmediatamente arrojado hacia atrás y golpeándose finalmente con una pared.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- insistía Rukia, cada vez más enojada.

- ¡Cállate!- contestó de nuevo Ichigo mientras recomponía la compostura.

El Hollow volvió a atacarle una y otra vez, a lo que Ichigo respondió esquivando todos y cada uno de los ataques.

- ¡Lo sabía!- seguía gritando Rukia desde su posición- ¡Ni siquiera has intentado convertirte en Shinigami desde que los Arrancar te dieron aquella paliza!

Ichigo abrió los ojos sobremanera y echó un rápido vistazo a su amiga, quien lo observaba de brazos cruzados y el rostro enrojecido de la furia y del esfuerzo de gritar.

- ¡¿De qué tienes miedo?!- exclamaba- ¡Sado destrozado, Inoue en cama! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Tan débil eres que esos dos tipos han conseguido hundir todo tu corazón?! ¡¿Es por la derrota?! ¡¿Es por no haber podido ayudar a tus amigos?! ¡¿O se trata… del Hollow que hay dentro de ti?!

Ichigo volvió a girarse para observarla. ¿Cómo sabía aquello Rukia? ¿Quién se lo había dicho?

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al verla con una expresión más relajada, y en vez de furia, de lástima e incluso decepción. Rukia suspiró, tomó aire y continuó.

- Si es por la derrota, solo tienes que hacerte más fuerte- dijo-. Si es por tus amigos, renueva tu promesa de protegerles una vez te hayas convertido en un hombre nuevo. Si es por el Hollow que reside en tu corazón… vuélvete tan fuerte que puedas acabar con él para siempre.

Alzó un brazo y se señaló a sí misma con el dedo pulgar.

- Aunque seas el único en quien puedas confiar, ten orgullo y sigue adelante. ¡Esa es la imagen de ti que guardo en mi corazón, Ichigo!

Ichigo frenó de golpe y desenvainó del todo la espada, observando durante unos segundos al Hollow.

- Ahh…- suspiró- Tan escandalosa como de costumbre.

Rukia dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, la misma que había dibujado él.

- ¡Inoue!

La aludida se giró extrañada de escuchar y reconocer aquella voz. Efectivamente, la dueña de aquella voz era Rukia, y ésta se acercaba a ella corriendo y con Ichigo arrastrado a la fuerza.

- ¡¿K-Kuchiki-san?!

- ¡¿Ha pasado tiempo, verdad?!- dijo Rukia.

- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- exclamó Orihime- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte esta vez?!

- Ya te explicaré los detalles más tarde… ¡toma!

Rukia soltó y zarandeó a Ichigo, quien se vio obligado a apoyarse en sus rodillas para no caer de bruces al suelo.

- Kurosaki-kun…

Éste alzó la cabeza poco a poco y la observó sobrecogido.

- Ino…ue…

Rukia frunció el ceño.

- ¡Siento ser tan débil!- exclamó ésta última mientras obligaba al joven a inclinarse.

Orihime se sorprendió ante tal gesto, pero no dijo nada. Rukia tampoco.

- Yo… me haré más fuerte- comenzó Ichigo, alzando de nuevo la vista y observando a su compañera de clase-. Lo juro. ¡La próxima vez… sí podré protegerte!

Orihime le devolvió la mirada y escrutó en ella, encontrándose con algo que hizo que la esperanza volviera a brotar de su pecho.

"_Estoy tan contenta…" _pensaba mientras veía su mirada decidida, _"Vuelve a ser el de antes…"_.

Rukia sonrió aliviada de haber conseguido lo que quería. Soltó a Ichigo y comenzó a caminar para dejarlos atrás.

- Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime-. Y a ti también, Kuchiki-san.

Se giró y la observó con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

- ¡Bienvenida de nuevo!

- ¡¿Ahora me crees?!- exclamaba Asano Keigo, un compañero de Ichigo, con cabello castaño y casi por los hombros- ¡Ya te dije que en la cantina venden esa misteriosa mezcla de cerveza ginger y soda calpis! ¡Está deliciosa! ¡Te has quedado con la boca abierta, ¿a que sí?!

Su compañero, un chico algo más bajo que él y de cabello corto y negro, de nombre Kojima Mizuiro, hacía como que no le escuchaba, centrando toda su atención en su móvil.

- Desde luego, tienes un gusto exquisito, Asano-san…

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué te comportas tan fríamente conmigo?! ¡¿Tanto te molesto para que me trates así?!

Mizuiro continuó ignorando a Keigo durante un rato, pero entonces unos ruidos extraños llamaron su atención.

- Nuestra clase está muy animada hoy, ¿no crees?- le dijo a su amigo.

- ¡Tienes razón, echaré un vistazo!- contestó Keigo, adelantándose con paso firme hacia la puerta de su clase y abriéndola de sopetón- ¡Eeehh! ¡¿Quién es el desgraciado que no…?!

Pero encontrarse a Ikkaku de frente con un semblante bastante amenazante hizo que se le helara la sangre.

- …Me ha invitado- terminó, balbuceando.

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- le espetó Ikkaku, cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa- ¡¿Y qué estás mirando?! ¡Vamos a arreglar esto con un piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Te voy a machacar! ¡Venga!

Keigo dejaba que lo zarandease mientras Ikkaku seguía gritándole y casi escupiéndole a la cara. Aquel tipo era como poco terrorífico, y prefería evitarse problemas.

- ¡Ya está bien, calvito!- exclamó Matsumoto a su espalda, golpeándolo suavemente con una mano en la cabeza a modo de burla.

Aquello sacó de quicio a Ikkaku.

- ¡Eso digo yo, Matsumoto!- se rebotó él- ¡Aprovechas cualquier ocasión para burlarte de mi cabeza…!

- Oh, ¿tú crees? Bueno, si sigues así tendré que hablar con la teniente Yachiru.

Ikkaku cambió de semblante en cuestión de segundos. Estaba acojonado.

- Ehh… esto… ten un poco de compasión, por favor…- suplicó.

Pero Matsumoto no estaba por sus llantos.

- ¿Es que no dejamos las cosas claras antes de salir?- dijo ella- ¡No nos distraigamos más! ¡Tenemos que irnos, paletos!

- Oye, espero que no me estés llamando paleto a mí también- se quejó Hitsugaya.

- Ni a mí- añadió Reisen.

Keigo hacía rato que había apartado la vista de Ikkaku para centrarse en Matsumoto, concretamente en el escotazo que llevaba. Los ojos le brillaban y casi lloraban de la emoción.

- ¡Ese es el uniforme de mis sueños, one-saaaaaaaaaan!- exclamó mientras se lanzaba hacia ella.

Matsumoto lo golpeó en la cara sin siquiera mirar hacia él, algo que los dejó a todos más que sorprendidos.

- Veo que has mejorado tu técnica espanta babosos- reía Arya.

Matsumoto resopló y la cogió del brazo cuando pasó por su lado, arrastrándola hacia fuera.

- Vámonos, venga.

- Oye, espera- dijo Ikkaku, acercándose al recién derrotado Keigo- ¿Seguro que este tipo está bien?

- Claro que sí, está perfectamente- contestó Matsumoto desde su posición, sin si quiera girarse.

- Sería mejor irnos ya, estamos llamando demasiado la atención…- observó Reisen, ya que los alumnos de las diferentes clases comenzaban a congregarse alrededor de la clase de Ichigo.

Ichigo y Rukia acababan de entrar por la puerta de casa cuando su hermana Yuzu vino a recibirlos. Se quedó tan sorprendida de ver a Rukia como el primer día que vio a Arya.

- Hola, Yuzu- saludó Ichigo-. Esta es Rukia, es una compañera de clase.

Yuzu la observó durante unos segundos y entonces sonrió tímidamente.

- Hola- la saludó – Soy la hermana pequeña de Ichigo, encantada.

- Igualmente- contestó Rukia.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos mientras Yuzu no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó de repente, persiguiendo a su hermano por el pasillo- ¿Queréis merendar algo? Arya-chan me está ayudando a…

- ¿Qué?

Y, efectivamente, allí estaba Arya, junto a los mármoles de la cocina, con un delantal puesto y junto a los restos de ingredientes de lo que debía ser la merienda de la que su hermana hablaba.

- ¿Arya?- se extrañó él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues resulta que tardabas mucho en venir y he llegado yo antes- contestó como si nada, ladeando un poco la cabeza-. Entre Yuzu y yo estamos haciendo la merienda- entonces reparó en que iba acompañado-. Ah, hola Kuchiki.

- Hola, Ihara- saludó ésta.

Entonces ocurrió lo que tanto temía Ichigo. Su padre apareció por la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras.

- ¡BIENVENIDO A CASA ICHI-!- exclamó.

Pero enmudeció al ver a Rukia junto a su hijo.

- Bueno, vamos a mi habitación- se apresuró a decir Ichigo, haciéndole señales a Rukia para que le acompañara-. Estamos arriba, Arya.

- ¡Ok!

Lo que menos le apetecía a Ichigo era que su padre volviera a dar el cante. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y Rukia le siguió, no sin antes saludar velozmente a Isshin con una ligera reverencia. Éste observó anonadado cómo Rukia entraba a la habitación de su hijo mientras éste le abría paso. Tanto él como Yuzu tardaron poco en situarse a la espalda de Arya y comenzar a interrogarla.

- ¡Arya-chan!- exclamó Yuzu en voz baja- ¡¿Quién es esa chica?!

- Se llama Kuchiki Rukia- contestó ella mientras terminaba de recoger los utensilios que habían usado para hacer la merienda-. Una amiga que tenemos en común.

- E-entonces…- susurró Yuzu- ¿Es ella… su…?

- ¡¿Novia?!- exclamó Isshin, ya sin contenerse.

Arya resopló y rodó los ojos.

- Que no…- contestó casi arrastrando las palabras- Ichigo y Kuchiki son…

Se giró para observarlos, pero se encontró con que ya no estaban.

- …amigos- terminó- ¿Hola?

- ¡O-ne-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Rukia alzó la pierna con desinterés y golpeó en la cara al peluche que segundos antes intentaba lanzársele encima para darle una cálida bienvenida. Entonces lo aplastó contra el suelo e hundió todavía más su pie.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kon- dijo Rukia a modo de saludo.

- Oh… han pasado tantos meses y sigues tratándome igual…- casi lloraba el peluche-. Yo… soy tan feliz, one-san…

Ichigo cerró la puerta a su espalda y observó la escena que acababan de montar aquellos dos. Rukia finalmente liberó al peluche y puso los brazos en jarras mientras daba unos pasos y observaba la habitación en su totalidad.

- Ah…-suspiró- ¿Cuándo entré por última vez en esta "habitación"?

- ¡No hace falta que seas sarcástica! ¡Ya sé que esto no se puede comparar con la mansión de Byakuya!- contestó Ichigo, algo molesto.

- Entiendo. No pretendía serlo.

Tras la puerta, Yuzu e Isshin lo escuchaban todo. Habían cogido dos vasos y los habían apoyado en la puerta para dar efecto amplificador.

- Ya, claro, no pretendías… ¡Eh! ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para sentarte en mi cama?!

- Oh, vamos, no seas tan estirado…

- ¡Idiota! ¡Cállate y siéntate en el suelo!

Karin apareció por las escaleras y se apoyó en la pared mientras observaba a su hermana y a su padre, quien también la había visto pero no se atrevían a decir nada.

- Pensaba que solo estaba Arya-san en casa…- dijo- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

- ¡Shhh!- exclamó Yuzu en voz baja, llevándose un dedo a los labios- ¡Parece que Ichi-nii está encerrado con una chica!

Karin alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y? No es la primera vez que trae chicas a casa- contestó.

Aquello los cogió por sorpresa.

- ¡Ya, pero no sabemos si ésta puede ser su nueva novia…!- contestó Isshin.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- rió Karin- Además, si la chica no llega al nivel de Arya-san u Orihime-chan no merece la pena

- ¡Qué mala eres, Karin-chan!- contestó Yuzu.

Ichigo ya había tenido suficiente. Abrió la puerta de golpe y con ello se llevó a su padre y a Yuzu por delante.

- ¡¿Queréis callaros de una maldita vez?!- les espetó.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Ichigo rodó los ojos hacia donde había escuchado el grito y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado. Al lanzar a su padre escaleras abajo éste había golpeado la bandeja en la que Arya llevaba ¿nueve? cupcakes, la que acababa de aparecer y se había situado junto a Karin. Inmediatamente fue a disculparse.

- Lo sien-

Pero Arya le lanzó una de las cupcakes que había caído al suelo y se la había estampado en la cara, lo que le impidió proseguir.

- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Eso es lo que eres, un desgraciado!- exclamó Arya desde su posición, visiblemente enfadada- ¡Pues ahora te quedas sin la tuya, por listo!

Aquello enfadó todavía más a Ichigo.

- ¡He dicho que lo sien-!

La otra cupcake que había caído se le estampó también en la cara.

- ¡Métete en tu habitación y deja de hacer el capullo! ¡No quiero ver esa cara de idiota que tienes!- espetó Arya de nuevo.

Ichigo decidió ser prudente y hacer caso. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose con una Rukia sentada sobre su cama y moviendo las piernas como un niño pequeño.

- Veo que tu familia conserva todo su encanto- dijo con tono irónico-. ¿Qué pasa con Ihara?

Ichigo se lo explicó todo.

- Ha sido sin querer, pero cuando se pone así no hay quien la pare. Ya se le pasará.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

- Venga, ponme al día- dio Ichigo-. ¿Qué demonios pasa con los Arrancar? ¿Y por qué nos están atacando?

- Creo que eso deberíamos explicártelo nosotros- dijo una tercera voz.

Ichigo y Rukia alzaron la cabeza en dirección a la voz, y lo que vieron a continuación los dejó perplejos.

- Hola, Ichigo.

Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto y Reisen asomaban por el hueco que había en la luz del techo.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh?!- exclamó Ichigo mientras uno a uno bajaban a suelo firme- ¡Vosotros…! ¡¿Cómo demonios habéis entrado aquí?! ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi luz…?!

- Íbamos a cambiar la bombilla- contestó Matsumoto mientras señalaba a Ikkaku y reía, al que aquello no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Qué insinúas, Matsumoto…?

Kon alzó un poco la cabeza para observar a la dueña de la segunda voz femenina de la habitación. Quedó tan perplejo como Keigo cuando la vio vestida con uniforme escolar y con el predominante escote.

- ¡Ese uniforme es un arma letal, one-saaaaaaan!- exclamó mientras se lanzaba sobre ella.

Matsumoto reaccionó como lo había hecho minutos antes. Sin siquiera girarse, lo golpeó con el puño y lo hizo volar hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación.

- Vaya éxito que ha tenido hoy…- dijo Ikkaku, mientras observaba al pobre Kon más que derrotado.

* * *

- En cuanto a los Arrancar, son una especie de Hollow que se quitaron sus máscaras para conseguir poderes de Shinigami- explicó Renji, señalando unos dibujos-. Históricamente, nunca han sido muy numerosos.

Rukia pasó página.

- Sin embargo, con la aparición del Hougyoku se están creando muchos de ellos mientras Aizen busca sujetos prometedores. ¿Hasta aquí todo claro?

Ichigo los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Desde luego, pero sería más fácil de entender sin esos extraños dibujos.

Rukia hizo una especie de gruñido y le lanzó el cuaderno a Ichigo, el que se quedó colgado de uno de los lados de la cabeza.

- Cuando empezó todo esto, la Sociedad de Almas no tenía intención de perseguir a Aizen inmediatamente- prosiguió Reisen, mientras Renji sujetaba a Rukia-. Preferimos esperar y observar sus movimientos. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Como los Arrancar completos han sido enviados al mundo mortal, el capitán comandante Yamamoto y los demás oficiales comenzaron a preocuparse y decidieron mandarnos aquí.

Ichigo asintió a medida que se descolgaba el cuaderno y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y quién se encargó de seleccionaros?

- El capitán comandante Yamamoto- contestó Renji, habiendo tranquilizado a Rukia por fin-. Como la cámara del consejo está reestructurándose, los capitanes tomaron el mando. A Rukia la eligieron porque te conoce muy bien…

- ¡Eso es mentira!- intervino ella, molesta- ¡Me eligieron por mis habilidades!

Renji continuó como si nada.

- De todos nosotros, Rukia era la más apropiada para formar parte del grupo que debía venir a apoyarte inmediatamente- prosiguió-. Arya y Reisen llevan años entrenando y más de una vez han entrado en combate con algunos Arrancar, lo que nos beneficia.

Justo en ese momento se abrió y cerró la puerta. No suavemente. Y tras ella entró Arya con la bandeja y las cupcakes que quedaban, y les ofreció a todos una. Excepto a Ichigo, a quien taladró con la mirada mientras mordía enfadada la manzana que se había traído para ella.

- El resto fue un sondeo sobre los oficiales más responsables- continuó Renji-. Además, yo también soy ágil en combate, como Rukia. Cuando me dieron la noticia, se lo comenté a mi colega Ikkaku. Yumichika también se unió sin dudarlo, y Rangiku pensó que sería interesante y al final se apuntó. Con ella en nuestro grupo, el capitán Hitsugaya no tuvo más remedio que venir con nosotros. Y bueno, más o menos así fue la cosa.

- Vamos, que habéis venido a pasearos- concluyó Ichigo.

- Lo cierto es que Aizen se ha fijado en ti, Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo otra voz.

Ichigo alzó la cabeza y el resto se giraron para ver a un Hitsugaya sentado en el marco de la ventana y de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Capitán Hitsugaya, por fin ha llegado!- exclamó Matsumoto con alegría- ¡Nunca se le ha dado bien escalar!

Renji alzó una ceja.

- ¿Esperaba encontrar una ventana abierta?- dijo- No debería hacer algo así, un estudiante con el pelo gris ya es muy llamativo como para…

- Vale, ya os enteraréis cuando regresemos- interrumpió Hitsugaya, con un tono de voz bastante más tétrico que de costumbre.

Ambos se giraron con el rostro empalidecido, mientras Hitsugaya dirigía sus orbes turquesas hacia Ichigo.

- En cualquier caso, es cierto que los Arrancar son Hollow que se han desprendido de su máscara- continuó-. Sin embargo, con eso no se consigue gran cosa. Si realmente quieren plantar cara a la Sociedad de Almas, deben ser más poderosos que los Menos.

- ¿Más poderosos… que los Menos?- repitió Ichigo.

No acababa de entender lo que le explicaban.

- ¿Eso es posible?- insistió- Lo dices como si pudiesen existir Hollow más fuertes que los Menos…

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño y suspiró.

- Sí- asintió, recolocándose y acomodándose a la ventana-. Mira, en realidad hay tres tipos de Menos entre nuestros enemigos. El primero es el Gillian, es lo que en el mundo mortal se conoce como soldado raso. Sabemos que su número es muy elevado, y todos tienen las mismas características. En los documentos de la Sociedad de Almas se les conoce como Menos Grande. Según nuestros informes, tú te enfrentaste a ellos antes de ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo abrió los ojos sobremanera tras recibir aquella información.

"_¿Aquel era… un soldado raso…?" _se preguntó interiormente. Poco a poco comenzaba a asimilar la gravedad de la situación.

- Son enormes, pero eso mismo les hace muy lentos, y por tanto blancos muy fáciles- prosiguió Hitsugaya-. Además, no son demasiado inteligentes. Un capitán puede acabar con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El segundo tipo sí que puede darnos problemas, se les conoce como Adjuchas. Su tamaño es mucho menor, pero como imaginarás su inteligencia y habilidad de combate son bastante superiores a las de los Gillian.

Hizo una pausa mientras escrutaba en el rostro de Ichigo, que cada vez pasaba más a una expresión de incredulidad.

- Por último, están los Vasto Lorde, son los Menos más poderosos. Su tamaño es el menor de todos, similar al de un humano. Su número es muy reducido, y normalmente solo se manifiestan en Hueco Mundo, pero… el poder de uno de ellos es comparable al de un capitán.

Ichigo abrió todavía más los ojos, si es que era posible.

- Arya y yo luchamos contra algunos Adjuchas en el pasado- intervino Reisen, con el permiso del capitán-. Son fuertes, del nivel de los oficiales de una cifra, pero más débiles que un capitán y un teniente, e incluso que un tercer y cuarto oficial. Los Vasto Lorde están a otro nivel, una vez nos cruzamos a uno… del que tuvimos que huir.

Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza.

- No sabemos cuánto se han desarrollado todos estos Menos, y hemos perdido a tres capitanes- prosiguió-. En este momento no tenemos más información sobre ellos. Pero si Aizen consigue, sea como sea, crear más de diez sujetos Vasto Lorde… la Sociedad de Almas estará condenada.

* * *

Dos Arrancar ataviados con ropas mayoritariamente blancas caminaban en silencio por un enorme pasillo. Uno de ellos era grande, de piel algo oscura y con el cabello negro y las cejas naranjas. Tenía el estigma rojizo en las mejillas, y justo bajo la boca tenía la máscara de Hollow, la parte inferior de una mandíbula. El otro era más pequeño y delgado, de gesto inexpresivo y cabello negro, acompañado por unos profundos ojos verdes. El estigma lo tenía en forma de lágrimas del mismo color de sus ojos, y formaban una línea que los unía con el final de la cara. Su máscara de Hollow cubría aproximadamente la mitad de la cabeza a excepción de la cara, que solo cubría una pequeña parte.

- Hemos regresado, Aizen-sama- dijo el segundo.

- Bienvenidos, Ulquiorra, Yammy- dijo Aizen desde su posición, un trono alzado unos metros sobre el suelo-. Ahora quiero escuchar vuestro informe junto a los veinte amigos que nos acompañan. Muéstranos el mundo humano, todo lo que viste y sentiste. Enséñanos hasta el último detalle.

- Sí, señor.

Ulquiorra, el más pequeño, se llevó la mano a la cara y se sacó el ojo izquierdo con dos de sus dedos. Extendió el brazo, y entonces hizo fuerza con la mano hasta que el ojo reventó y unas pequeñas partículas se esparcieron por toda la sala. Gracias a aquellas partículas todos los presentes pudieron observar el encuentro que ambos habían tenido con Ichigo y sus camaradas.

- Ya veo- casi susurró Aizen-. Entonces, ¿no acabasteis con él porque no era necesario?

- Así es- asintió Ulquiorra-. Es imposible que pueda poner en peligro nuestros planes, así que pensé que no valía la pena perder más tiempo con él. Además…

- ¡No digas estupideces!

Ulquiorra se giró lentamente y observó profundamente al dueño de aquella tercera voz. Se trataba de un Arrancar de ropa tan blanca como la suya y la parte superior abierta y hasta bajo el pecho, con el cabello azul y peinado en forma de tupé.

- Si yo me hubiese topado con alguien tan débil como él lo habría matado sin pensármelo- dijo.

- Grimmjow…

- No importa qué clase de basura se cruce en tu camino- añadió el tal Grimmjow-. Te ordenaron matar, ¿no? ¡Eso es lo que tendrías que haber hecho! ¡¿Me equivoco?!

- Opino lo mismo- dijo otro Arrancar justo a su lado, con aspecto más aristocrático y recto-. Todos los enemigos son iguales. De todas formas, si no valía la pena matarle… ¿valía la pena dejarle vivo?

Grimmjow esbozó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Serás mentiroso, Ulquiorra- rió-. Cuando dices que no merecía la pena matarle en realidad te refieres a que no fuiste capaz de hacerlo, ¿no?

Yammy se giró también y se lo quedó mirando.

- Grimmjow, no hables tanto sin tener idea de nada- dijo con su voz grave-. Yo además estaba muy ocupado con el tipo de las sandalias y aquella mujer oscura, el chaval quedó fuera de mi alcance.

Grimmjow ensanchó más su sonrisa.

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho, idiota?- dijo- ¡Yo hubiera acabado con ellos de un solo golpe!

- ¡¿Qué has dicho…?!

- Ya basta- intervino Ulquiorra-. Grimmjow, ¿me has entendido cuando he dicho que ese chico, en su estado actual, no será problema para nosotros? Aizen-sama estaba preocupado por sus poderes, pero lo más temible es su nivel de crecimiento. Sin duda, su verdadero talento es su potencial. El desequilibrio de su energía espiritual no es normal, y como es muy posible que su poder crezca en un futuro, también es posible que podamos convertirlo en uno de los nuestros. Por esa razón no le matamos.

Grimmjow lo escuchó en silencio hasta que terminó.

- ¡No mientas, bastardo!- exclamó- ¡Seguro que fue porque el poder de ese crío era mayor de lo que esperabas, y te asustaste! ¡¿Qué demonios harías aunque pudiésemos convertirle en uno de los nuestros?!

- Yo me encargaré de eso cuando llegue el momento- contestó Ulquiorra.

Aquel extremo control que parecía tener Ulquiorra sobre las cosas y sobre sí mismo era lo que sacaba de quicio a Grimmjow.

- No creo que tengas nada que reprocharme, ¿verdad?- añadió el moreno.

- Claro que no, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto- intervino Aizen, con su voz calmada-. Por eso me quedo tranquilo dejando este asunto en tus manos, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra dobló un brazo y puso la mano sobre el corazón, y entonces se inclinó.

- Se lo agradezco, señor- dijo.

* * *

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Ya lo entiendo!- exclamó Renji, mientras examinaba el peluche Kon junto a Matsumoto- Es bastante sorprendente que una cosa tan pequeña pueda desplazarse. Debe de haber una especie de artilugio en su interior que lo hace funcionar.

- ¿Holaaaaaaaa?- dijo Ichigo, intentando llamarles la atención, aunque en vano.

- ¡Es la primera vez que veo un caramelo espiritual en un recipiente así!- exclamó Matsumoto, con dicho caramelo en la mano-. Además, sus movimientos son muy fluidos. Esto les encantaría a los chicos de I+D.

- He dicho: ¿Holaaaaaaaa?- repitió Ichigo.

- ¿Quéeee?- contestó Renji en el mismo tono.

Al fin le prestaban un poco de atención

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaos aquí?- pudo preguntar al fin.

Renji alzó una ceja sorprendido.

- No pensamos irnos- contestó sinceramente-. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que solucionemos el asunto de los Arrancar.

Ichigo comenzó a sospechar por dónde iban los tiros. Debía frenarlos de inmediato.

- Bueno y, ¿cómo pensáis dormir? No hay espacio suficiente para todos en mi casa.

- ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Ni siquiera para mí?- dijo Matsumoto, parpadeando seductoramente.

Ichigo inmediatamente se tiró para atrás.

- ¡¿Cómo que eeeeeeeeeeeeh?! ¡Por lógica, tú deberías ser la primera en irte!- exclamó, un tanto nervioso- ¡Es más, ¿por qué demonios piensas que voy a dejar que te quedes?!

Matsumoto reflexionó unos segundos en silencio y entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Comenzó a desatarse uno de los botones de la camisa.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- exclamó Ichigo- ¡¿Q-qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Llevar un botón desabrochado ya es bastante malo, no sigas!

Cesó en su intento de desabrocharlo, pero entonces comenzó a levantarse un poco la falda.

- ¡Y tu falda se está levantando demasiado!- prosiguió Ichigo, intentando cubrirse los ojos- ¡Maldita sea, a este paso no podré resistir la tentación…! ¡No! ¡La verdad vencerá! ¡Soy un hombre firme!

- Al menos podrías juntar los dedos para no ver nada- puntualizó Rukia.

* * *

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa de Orihime- anunció Matsumoto, una vez fuera de casa de Ichigo.

A Ichigo comenzó a resbalarle una gota por la sien.

- Oye… ¿es que pensabas irte con Orihime desde el principio?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- No, pero seguro que ella me deja quedarme.

Kon entonces tuvo una revelación: Matsumoto y Orihime, juntas, en ropa interior o sin ella, y bastante revueltas. Instantáneamente comenzó a sangrar por sus orificios nasales de peluche.

- ¡Oh, hermosos jardines fértiles!- exclamó mientras se lanzaba de nuevo hacia la rubia- ¡Esa clase de jardines… siempre deben de ir acompañados de una mascota! ¡Siempre!

Pero Matsumoto lo volvió a noquear, casi sin despeinarme.

- ¿Viene conmigo, capitán?- le propuso a Hitsugaya mientras comenzaban a alejarse.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, idiota!- se negó éste.

- Si quiere puede acompañarme, ¡sería muy divertido!

- ¡Sí, para ti!

Los observaron alejarse en silencio mientras discutían qué hacer. Entonces Ikkaku decidió que ya era hora de irse también.

- Nosotros también debemos irnos- dijo, refiriéndose a él y a Yumichika.

- ¿Os vais con ellos?- preguntó Ichigo.

- Ni loco.

- No te preocupes por nosotros, no pienso perder el tiempo intentando que me ofrezcas tu hospitalidad- dijo Yumichika, a medida que se alejaban.

- Los hombres de verdad siempre buscan su propia cama- añadió Ikkaku.

Y tras aquello comenzaron a alejarse también. Sin rumbo fijo, claro.

- Bueno, es mi turno- dijo Renji.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ichigo.

- Voy a pasar por la tienda de Urahara- contestó-. Él consiguió que tuvieras el nivel suficiente para enfrentarte a nosotros, ¿verdad? Siempre he querido conocerle. Además…

Reparó su atención en Rukia.

- Hay un montón de cosas de las que quiero hablar con él- terminó, dándose la vuelta del todo y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de Urahara.

A Ichigo realmente le preocupaba.

- ¡Urahara es un tipo muy raro, ve con cuidado!- se despidió Rukia moviendo la mano frenéticamente.

- Nosotras también nos vamos ya- anunció Arya.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde si se puede saber?- preguntó Reisen, que hasta entonces se preguntaba dónde iban a dormir ellas y si tendrían que buscarse la vida como Ikkaku y Yumichika.

Arya entonces sacó una llave y se la mostró, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Urahara nos presta uno de los sitios donde residieron una temporada- explicó-. Dice que con esto nos apañaremos.

Reisen asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Vámonos ya.

Y tras despedirse ambas, Reisen comenzó a seguir a Arya, confiando en que sabría llegar a su destino. Ichigo y Rukia las observaron irse, y aunque él tuvo intención de decirle algo a Arya, al final no se atrevió. Realmente se sentía mal por el accidente que había provocado, pero seguro que Arya seguía tan enfadada como para no dirigirle la palabra o hablarle de mala manera.

Entonces reparó en la única compañía que tenía a su lado.

- ¿Y tú dónde diablos te vas a quedar?- le preguntó a Rukia.

Ésta tardó poco en darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Eh, alto ahí, Rukia!- exclamaba Ichigo- ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

- ¡Ya deberías saber que sólo puedo dormir bien en un sitio!- contestó ella mientras seguía huyendo de él.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Mi familia ya te ha visto antes!

* * *

Yumichika alzó la cabeza y ensanchó sus fosas nasales, olfateando su alrededor.

- Huele a Hollow- dijo finalmente- ¿Echamos un vistazo?

- Pues no me apetece mucho- contestó Ikkaku-. Además, con tanto Shinigami por la zona no pasará nada.

Yumichika reflexionó y asintió con la cabeza. Su compañero tenía bastante razón.

* * *

Reisen enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquel no debía ser el camino acertado.

- ¿Estás segura que es por aquí?

Arya sonrió.

- No- contestó-. Pero no iba a decir delante de Ichigo y los demás a dónde vamos. Sería un poco imprudente, ¿no te parece?

Reisen la miró unos segundos y entonces sonrió también, entendiendo totalmente lo que decía.

- La verdad es que sí- dijo-. Ya hace tiempo que tenía ganas de visitarlos, la verdad.

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki, una compañera de clase de Ichigo y Orihime de cabello corto y negro y algo delgada permanecía sentada sobre su cama y apoyada en la pared mirando un punto fijo del techo, al que sin embargo no prestaba mucha atención, ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en clase había sido muy extraño, y aunque en ningún momento había intervenido, no había dejado de preguntarse quién eran esos tipos y qué le había pasado a Ichigo después de que aquella chica menuda tan morena como ella le golpeara la cabeza.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza, intentando precisamente disipar aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto?- se preguntó a sí misma- No es propio de mí.

* * *

Orihime estaba sentada frente al altar de su hermano que tenía en casa, conversando con una foto que tenía de él.

- ¡Y ya está! ¡Kurosaki se recuperó totalmente!- dijo- Además… Kuchiki-san es increíble…

Recordó cómo lo había visto por la mañana, apagado y hasta malhumorado. Lo que la dejó tremendamente sorprendida fue el cambio que había pegado a las horas, cuando se había plantado frente a ella, se le había disculpado y prometido que la próxima vez sería capaz de protegerla. Estaba claro que la reaparición e intervención de Rukia de alguna de las maneras había influido positivamente en él, y pensar en aquello hacía que se le encogiera le corazón.

- Puede que suene raro, pero me siento un poco celosa…

* * *

- Ya veis, no tengo nada a lo que llamar hogar- lloraba Rukia, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo-. Ni siquiera tengo medios para salir adelante…

Ante semejante panorama, la cara de Ichigo era todo un poema. Yuzu e Isshin estaban al borde de las lágrimas, hasta que al final no pudieron más y explotaron mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro.

- ¡Por favor, deja que se quede, papi!- lloraba ella.

- ¡Pues claro, Yuzu!- lloraba él- ¡Hacer lo contrario sería un crimen! ¡Bajo este techo siempre habrá sitio para Rukia-chan!

Rukia se giró hacia Ichigo y alzó el pulgar a modo de victoria.

- Podrías ser un poco más discreta, te van a pillar…- sugirió Ichigo en susurros.

Isshin ya corría hacia el poster de Masaki como un poseso.

- ¡Mamá, mamá!- exclamaba- ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Ahora tenemos tres hijas!

- No puedo creer que ese truco tan estúpido haya funcionado…- decía Ichigo, incrédulo, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

Karin, por su parte, los observaba en silencio.

* * *

En el cielo oscuro apareció de repente una especie de cremallera, una Garganta, que hizo que este se abriera poco a poco, mostrando a alguien tras ella: Grimmjow.

- Oh, vaya, ¿quieres quedarte aquí un tiempo?- dijo Orihime desde su puerta- ¿En mi casa?

Matsumoto asintió.

- Está bien, pero me parece un poco… ¡Ayyyyyyyy, ay, ay, ay!- exclamó mientras la rubia la abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¡Una respuesta rápida y positiva! ¡Sabía que no me fallarías! ¡Muchas gracias, Orihime!- exclamó Matsumoto.

Liberó a Orihime, y entró a la casa junto a ella.

- Necesito un buen baño, hoy ha sido un día tan frenético que estoy sudada por todas partes, ¡incluso por el escote!- pidió la rubia.

- Ehm, claro, el baño está por ahí…- dijo Orihime, señalándole en la dirección correcta.

- ¡Vamos, Orihime, acompáñame!

La volvió a abrazar, y Orihime volvió a chillar de dolor. De repente paró, ya que acababa de recordar algo.

- ¡Un momento!

Abrió la puerta de la calle y miró hacia arriba.

- Si no tiene nada más que hacer hoy puede quedarse aquí también- dijo a la nada.

Al esperar unos segundos y no obtener respuesta alguna, Matsumoto se encogió de hombros y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Hitsugaya permanecía sentado sobre el tejado del piso de Orihime, mirando la luna con falso interés.

- Qué molesta…

* * *

Arya y Reisen caminaron hasta encontrarse frente a una enorme fábrica abandonada. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que se hizo una brecha transparente y cuadrada y tras ella apareció un hombre enorme y de conformación enorme y cabello rosado.

- Bienvenidas de nuevo, Arya-san, Reisen-san- las saludó Hacchi-. Por favor, pasad.

Hicieron caso y, tras atravesar la barrera, Hacchi la volvió a cerrar tras ellas. Caminaron hacia el interior de la fábrica, y dentro de ella se encontraron con el resto de miembros de la organización conocida como Vizards. Shinji dio unos pasos al frente y las recibió con una amplia sonrisa, que iba de lado a lado de la cara casi.

- Es un honor teneros de nuevo aquí, Arya-chan, Reisen-chan- dijo-. Sin embargo no puedo no preguntaros el motivo de vuestra repentina visita.

Ambas se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que entonces Reisen se adelantó unos pasos.

- Creo que después de tanto tiempo no hace falta preguntar cosas tan obvias como esas- dijo-. Hace 110 años juramos vengarnos de Aizen, y tras pasar años entrenando con Urahara-sensei, Yoruichi-sama y vosotros, nuestro objetivo no ha cambiado en absoluto.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

- Desaparecisteis hace 60 años- prosiguió- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo todo ese tiempo?

Reisen mantuvo la compostura.

- Estuvimos viajando sin cesar por todo el mundo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos entrenando y batallando Hollows- contestó-. Tenemos muchas cosas que contaros sobre Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas.

El resto de Vizards las observaban en silencio, sin intervenir en ningún momento. Excepto Hiyori.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que estáis de nuestra parte? ¿Qué no sois espías de la Sociedad de Almas?- dijo con un tono casi amenazante.

Arya decidió intervenir.

- Si desconfiarais así de nosotras no nos habríais abierto las puertas tan fácilmente- dijo-. ¿Me equivoco?

Shinji ensanchó su sonrisa y bajó un poco la visera de su boina marrón, ocultando la mitad de su rostro.

- Tenéis toda la razón- dijo finalmente, mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ellas-. Desconfiar de ellas es una estupidez, Hiyori. Sed bienvenidas, de nuevo.

* * *

- ¿El agua está lo bastante caliente?- preguntó Orihime, sentada junto a la puerta del baño y apoyada en la pared.

- ¡Ah, esto es lo mejor!- exclamó Matsumoto desde el interior- Aunque es un poco estrecho…

- Lo siento…- se disculpó Orihime.

- ¡Oh, no quería decir eso…!

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio entre ellas, mientras Orihime mantenía la mirada fija en sus pies y Matsumoto disfrutaba del agua caliente que envolvía todo su cuerpo.

- Oye…- comenzó la última- ¿Por qué estás hoy tan desanimada?

Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Ah, bueno…

- Puedes contarme lo que sea, Orihime- añadió-. Te escucharé.

- Eh… si no pasa nada… sólo estoy un poco cansada…

Aquello de mentir no se le daba nada bien.

- No, en serio- insistía Matsumoto-. Hacer algo así es muy liberador, venga.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, mientras Orihime buscaba las palabras exactas. Notó cómo los ojos comenzaban a humedecérsele.

- Kuchiki-san… es increíble, ¿verdad?- comenzó- Es decir… incluso ha sido capaz de conseguir que Kurosaki-kun vuelva a ser el de antes. Y lo único que tuvo que hacer es volver a verle…

Matsumoto cerró los ojos y suspiró. Comenzaba a ver hacia dónde se encaminaba la conversación.

- Yo… debo de ser una mala persona por pensar así- continuó Orihime-. Kurosaki-kun se ha recuperado, es algo maravilloso. Eso debería pensar, pero… tan pronto como volvió Kuchiki-san, pude ver la felicidad en los ojos de Kurosaki-kun. Estaba muy contento, pero…

La presión que notaba en el pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, y ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas y su voz se quebrara al hablar.

- Aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san es… muy fuerte, hermosa… capaz de hacer feliz a Kurosaki-kun… Yo le quiero, pero… ¿por qué me comporto así?

Hizo una pausa para sorber con la nariz y apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas.

- En la escuela no pienso en esas cosas, pero cuando llego a casa y me quedo sola no puedo evitarlo… Soy un desastre… Soy horrible…

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente y dejó ver una Matsumoto completamente desnuda y malhumorada.

- ¿Rangiku… san?- balbuceó Orihime.

Ésta se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Tontita.

Entonces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, lo que hizo que Orihime se retorciera de la risa y del dolor a la vez. No podía parar de reír, y mucho menos resistirse a aquel repentino ataque. Al final quedaron las dos tiradas en el suelo, con Matsumoto sobre ella.

- ¿No ves que todo está bien así?- dijo la última- Kuchiki y tú sabéis que Ichigo no puede seguir adelante él solo. Ahora mismo, os necesita a las dos más que nunca. Y, de todos modos, los celos no van contigo.

Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Cuando algo te haga sentir mal, debes aprender a superarlo- añadió la rubia-. Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad? No es divertido ir por ahí huyendo de todo lo negativo que te rodea, lo mejor es plantarle cara y superarlo definitivamente. Esa es la actitud que más te pega, Orihime.

Ésta última dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a rodar por sus mejillas, y abrazó a Matsumoto con fuerza.

- Está bien, llora cuanto quieras- decía ésta última-. Quédate acurrucada en mi pecho hasta que termines.

* * *

Otra Garganta se abrió cerca de donde se había abierto la anterior y dejó ver a cinco Arrancar tras ella. Grimmjow ladeó la cabeza y los observó unos segundos.

- No os habrán detectado, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

- Pues claro que no- negó el de aspecto aristocrático-. De todas formas, mientras veníamos hacia aquí he notado múltiples energías espirituales muy fuertes, pero no coinciden con la información de Ulquiorra.

- Tsk- chascó Grimmjow-. Concentraros al máximo.

Los seis cerraron los ojos y se concentraron tanto como pudieron.

- Me lo imaginaba, cada vez son más- resopló Grimmjow-. Es muy probable que estén llegando refuerzos, parece que vamos a tener más trabajo de lo que esperábamos… ¡y todo por culpa de ese estúpido de Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow los observó, primero al de dentadura afilada, después al aristocrático, después al que tenía la mitad de la cabeza roja y la otra mitad negra, después al rubio de cabello largo, y finalmente al más voluminoso de todos.

- Di Roy, Shawlong, Edrad, Illfort, Nakeem- los nombró-. Vamos. No os contengáis ni hagáis ningún tipo de distinción. No me importa que tengan un poder espiritual insignificante… ¡No quiero que quede rastro de ellos! ¡Vamos a matarlos a todos!


	9. Turning back - PART 1

**Hacemos un inciso en la historia para volver al pasado (de nuevo) y mostrar parte de la infancia de Arya y Reisen. En principio constará de 2 capítulos, dudo que llegue para 3 :)**

* * *

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Buenos días! – respondió mientras seguía con paso decidido.

- ¡Buenos días, capitán!

- ¡Buenos días! – volvió a responder.

- ¡Buenos días, señor!

-¡Buenos días! – volvió a responder sin cesar sus pasos.

El hombre que caminaba a toda prisa y al que todo saludaban era Ukitake Juushirou, un hombre alto y de larga cabellera blanca recogida en una coleta, que vestía con una gran capa blanca de capitán en la que se apreciada el número 13 de su escuadrón. El motivo de caminar tan apurado por las calles de la Sociedad de Almas era la desaparición de su hija pequeña Reisen, a la cual le gustaba investigar e inspeccionarlo todo. Normalmente cuando desaparecía solía encontrarla en el gran jardín de la mansión Ukitake o en el cuartel general de la 13ª división… pero aquel día era diferente. No se encontraba en ninguno de los sitios habituales, y aquello hizo que Ukitake comenzara a sentirse invadido por los nervios.

Siguió caminando y buscando por todos lados antes de dar la voz de alarma en su escuadrón para que la buscaran. Aquello era algo embarazoso… ¿pero qué podía hacer él en aquella situación?

Tras más de media hora buscándola y cuando se dirigía a su escuadrón para dar la orden de que la buscaran, cerca de donde él se encontraba, comenzó a oír la risa de una mujer y otra que la acompañaba que le pareció ser la de su hija. Se acercó a toda prisa hasta la puerta más cercana, que resultó ser la del escuadrón 9, y entró sin reparos. Una vez dentro encontró una mujer vestida de Shinigami y a su hija Reisen sentada en su regazo mientras ésta le intentaba hacer unas coletas en su corta melena negra.

- ¡Reisen!- exclamó Ukitake aliviado y enfadado a la vez.

La aludida se giró hacia él y lo miró con aquellos enormes ojos rosados. Entonces le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó mientras corría hacia él.

Ukitake se agachó a recibirla y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Qué susto me has dado, Reisen…- le reprendió mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- L-lo siento- se disculpó Reisen enseguida, visiblemente apenada-. Las semillas de crisantemos que me dio Soma-san están a punto de germinar, sólo había venido a avisarla…

La mujer a la que hacía referencia era Soma Izayoi, una mujer de estatura media con una larga melena de un color rosado pálido, que a ambos lados se recogía en dos largos mechones en forma de tirabuzón con unas pinzas en forma de mariposa. La ausencia de flequillo dejaba a la vista unos enormes ojos color marrón.

- Capitán Ukitake, soy Soma Izayoi, de la 9ª división- se presentó mientras se acercaba a él-. Siento no haberle preguntado a Reisen-chan si le había avisado de que iba a venir aquí… lamento que se haya preocupado.

- No, no pasa nada- la disculpó Ukitake con una sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió también y asintió con la cabeza.

- Reisen-chan, he de volver a mis labores- dijo entonces girándose hacia la pequeña-. ¿Me traerás un crisantemo cuando germinen?

- ¡Claro!- asintió Reisen con energía.

Ukitake le tendió la mano a su hija, quien la estrechó enseguida sin dudarlo. Se despidieron de Soma y se pusieron de camino a la mansión Ukitake mientras el capitán le daba una pequeña regañina a su hija sobre su desaparición. Tras aclarar el asunto se pusieron a hablar de las flores que Reisen tenía plantadas en el jardín, ya que le encantaba plantarlas y cuidar de ellas. Aunque le tomó algo de tiempo cogerle el truco para que no se murieran por falta o exceso de agua.

Pocos días después, en una tarde soleada, Reisen se percató de la germinación de los crisantemos y salió corriendo a toda prisa de la mansión hacia la 9ª división para poner al tanto a Soma. Una vez llegó allí se adentró por un camino con una gran extensión de hierba y llamó a la puerta tan fuerte como pudo. Al cabo de unos segundos un hombre con ropas de Shinigami abrió la puerta y le preguntó el motivo de su visita.

- Hola, soy Ukitake Reisen- dijo-. Me gustaría poder hablar con Soma Izayoi, ¿podrías pedirle que salga?

- ¿Ukitake?- se sorprendió el Shinigami- ¿Tú eres la hija del capitán Ukitake?

- Sí- asintió Reisen con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

Tras varios segundos de duda, el Shinigami le dio vía libre a Reisen para que accediera al interior del cuartel general. Una vez dentro Reisen comenzó a investigarlo todo emocionadísima, ya que una de las varias labores de la 9ª división era hacerse cargo de la revista del Seireitei.

- Ukitake-san…

Reisen se giró sonriente hacia el Shinigami que le había permitido entrar, y para su sorpresa se lo encontró con una expresión mucha más seria de lo normal e incluso entristecida.

La noticia que le dio no fue nada buena. Al parecer Soma había fallecido dos noches atrás en una misión con algunos de sus compañeros. Al principio Reisen no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. La muerte en los Shinigamis estaba a la orden del día, y aunque a veces había escuchado que algunos habían fallecido aquella vez era diferente, pues se trataba de Soma. Enseguida se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salió corriendo hacia el jardín del escuadrón en el que se encontraba, ya que estar entre lsa flors y los árboles le hacía sentir mejor. Estuvo largo rato llorando hasta que alguien inesperado apareció.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Reisen levantó la cabeza y lo miró temerosa, sorprendida de encontrarse al mismísimo capitán de la 9ª división allí mismo. Muguruma Kensei era un hombre alto y musculado, con el pelo corto de un blanco grisáceo y ojos marrones. Vestía con ropas de Shinigami, aunque su Hakama negro no tenía mangas. También llevaba un cinturón que simulaba una soga, guantes negros sin dedos hasta el antebrazo y la capa blanca con su escuadrón típica de capitán, aunque esta tampoco tenía mangas.

- Estoy triste- dijo Reisen sin más, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué estás triste?- insistió Kensei.

- Por la muerte de una amiga.

- ¿Y tienes que venir a llorar a mi cuartel general? ¿No tienes otro sitio donde ir?

Reisen alzó la mirada y lo observó ofendida.

- Es que… Soma-san era de este escuadrón- dijo.

Kensei alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

- ¿Estás llorando por la muerte de uno de mis subordinados?

Reisen asintió con la cabeza.

- Era mi amiga. Me dio semillas para plantar crisantemos porque sabía que era mi flor favorita- se explicó, mientras la voz volvía a quebrarle de nuevo por las lágrimas.

Y de nuevo rompió a llorar.

- ¡Deja de llorar!- exclamó Kensei con una cara terrorífica.

Reisen se sintió inmediatamente intimidada, y lo observó unos segundos sin saber qué decir o hacer. Tras unos segundos se secó las lágrimas con la manga del kimono y sonrió.

- Me tengo que ir ya, o mi padre se preocupará de nuevo- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¡Gracias por todo, capitán Muguruma! ¡Volveré!

Y tras eso arrancó a correr.

Y así fue como, aunque a Kensei no le hiciera gracia alguna, Reisen se pasaba todos los días por la 9ª división y forzaba la situación para pasar unos minutos con el capitán mientras desobedecía sus órdenes de no volver por allí a dar la lata. Reisen estaba segura de que todo aquello era una pose, y el capitán le caía demasiado bien como para dejar de insistir y hacerse su amiga.

* * *

Una tarde, después de volver del cuartel general de la 9ª división, Reisen se adentró en la mansión y fue hacia el salón, donde su padre la aguardaba haciendo algo de papeleo y tomando el té.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó mientras corría hacia él.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Ukitake mientras su hija se le tiraba encima- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy?

- ¡Sí!- asintió Reisen- ¡El capitán Muguruma es genial!

Ukitake le acarició el pelo sonriendo.

- No te das por vencida, ¿eh?- rió- Eres igual que tu madre en ese aspecto.

Reisen lo miró unos segundos y entonces desvió la mirada hacia un marco de fotos que tenían encima de uno de los muebles del salón. Era una fotografía de su difunta madre, Kokoro, una mujer bellísima con la piel clara como lo nieve y una larga y ondulada cabellera color marrón claro que caía reposando sobre uno de sus hombros. Pero lo que más destacaba de ella eran los grandes ojos color rosado, que desprendían ternura.

- ¿Cómo era mamá?- preguntó Reisen al fin.

Ukitake se sorprendió, ya que él nunca le había explicado nada sobre su madre a Reisen. Había preferido no decirle nada hasta que Reisen estuviera preparada para escuchar lo que ocurrió. Miró a su hija a los ojos una vez más, y tras cerciorarse de que estaba preparada, suspiró y se preparó para comenzar el relato.

- Pues sois muy parecidas, pero a la vez sois totalmente opuestas- comenzó-. Ella nunca se rendía, y eso es algo que has heredado. Pero también era bastante torpe, no tenía mano con las plantas a diferencia de ti. Aunque le encantaban.

Reisen lo miraba sorprendida mientras se acomodaba en un cojín junto a él, lista para escuchar el relato que tanto tiempo hacía que esperaba.

- Tu madre era cariñosa, amable, dulce… en su corazón sólo había bondad- prosiguió Ukitake-. Siempre intentaba ver la parte buena de todo el mundo, pero… también era uno de los Shinigamis más torpes que he visto en mi vida- terminó la frase riendo.

Reisen abrió los ojos sobremanera. Nunca habría imaginado que aquella mujer de la foto, que tan delicada parecía, fuese en algún momento una Shinigami.

- ¿Mamá fue Shinigami?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí- asintió Ukitake-. Fue en la misma Academia Shinigami donde me enamoré de ella.

- ¡Cuéntamelo, por favor!- exclamó Reisen.

Ukitake se sonrojó un poco y sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres saberlo, de verdad?- preguntó con la esperanza de que su hija cambiara de opinión.

Reisen asintió de nuevo efusivamente.

- ¡Sí, por favor!- exclamó, mientras le miraba de tal manera que no aceptaba una negativa por respuesta.

- Bueno…- accedió Ukitake finalmente-. Era mi primer día en la academia, había mucha gente aspirando a convertirse en grandes Shinigamis. Pero de entre todos ellos, tu madre fue la que nos cautivó a todos, incluso a uno de los examinadores más duros.

* * *

[...]

- A partir de hoy todo cambia. Estáis aquí para aprender a ser buenos Shinigamis, para aprender a mantener la paz en el Seireitei y en el mundo humano. Hoy aprenderéis a pelear por la vida de la gente y de vuestros compañeros. Y lo más importante, por la vuestra propia- recitó uno de los instructores.

Tras aquellas palabras todos los jóvenes aspirantes se sintieron un poco cohibidos, aunque aquello no les impidió comenzar a trabar amistades. Todo aquel proceso iba a ser duro, y más les valía tener a alguien en quien confiar para sentirse más seguros. Las primeras clases fueron bastante suaves, los principios del Kidou y del Kendo… Pero no todos tenían facilidad para aquello.

- ¡Ukitake Juushirou! ¡Kyouraku Shunsui!- exclamó el temible instructor de Kendo- ¿Estáis listos?

- ¡Sí, señor!- exclamó Ukitake mientras el chico misterioso se limitaba a reír y a rascarse la sien.

Ambos se presentaron los respetos antes de comenzar el combate y después se enzarzaron en una pelea de espadas. Los movimientos de Ukitake eran precisos y decididos, mientras que los de Shunsui eran lentos e incluso parecían distraídos… lo parecían, porque no lo eran. La primera y única vez que Ukitake bajó un poco la guardia su rival lo golpeó decididamente, lo que le hizo retroceder un poco. Enseguida aprendió que ese tal Shunsui trataba de hacer lo que casi acababa de conseguir: engañarlo y que bajara la guardia.

Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando el uno al otro, y combatieron en igualdad de condiciones hasta que el instructor quedó conforme.

- ¡Soseki Kokoro! ¡Sumire Kohana!- exclamó de nuevo el instructor- ¿Estáis listas?

- ¡Sí!- contestaron ambas al unísono.

Al igual que Shunsui y Ukitake se presentaron los respetos antes de comenzar el combate y después adoptaron una pose defensiva. Kohana se lanzó enseguida a por Kokoro, y cuando ésta intentó parar su golpe de espada recibió un golpe en la mano que le hizo soltar la katana, que salió volando. Kohana le dio unos segundos para que fuera a recuperarla, pero en la segunda embestida ocurrió lo mismo. Y en la cara del instructor cada vez se reflejaba mejor la decepción y el enfado que sentía en aquel momento.

- ¡Soseki!- exclamó- ¡Si Sumire fuera un Hollow ya estarías muerta!

- Lo sé, señor- dijo Kokoro-. Volveré a intentarlo.

Pero el combate seguía igual e incluso peor para Kokoro, ya que acababa de discernir de dónde venían algunos golpes y acababa siendo golpeada en las manos o en los brazos.

- Soseki, la katana debe ser una extremidad para un Shinigami, todo nuestro poder reside en ella- dijo el instructor-. Nuestra Zampakutou es lo único que separa nuestra vida de la muerte cuando estamos en una batalla. No podrás ser una Shinigami si no sabes manejar la espada. ¿Qué harás si un enemigo te desarma? No te dejará cogerla de nuevo y volverlo a intentar, y tampoco tienes nociones de Kidou como para defenderte con ello.

Kokoro escuchaba en silencio a la vez que intentaba parar o esquivar los golpes de su compañera. Por una vez tomó la iniciativa de atacar al parecer ver una apertura en su patrón de movimiento, pero aquello no fue otra cosa que una finta de Sumire que acabó por golpearla en la cabeza con la espada.. El instructor suspiró sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos.

- Será mejor que desistas- dijo.

Tras eso se hizo un silencio entre todos los presentes, mientras todas las miradas se centraban en Kokoro y el instructor, pasando de uno a otro respectivamente. Kokoro agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo unos segundos, y cuando todos los aspirantes pensaban que iba a romper a llorar, se agachó a coger la espada y después miró al instructor con decisión.

- Si me desarman, les pegaré puñetazos hasta que mueran- dijo-. Si me cortan los brazos los patearé hasta que mueran. Si me cortan las piernas les morderé hasta que mueran. Si me cortan la cabeza los miraré hasta que mueran. Y si me arrancan los ojos, mi alma les maldecirá hasta que mueran.

Todos quedaron impresionados ante semejante fuerza de voluntad. Incluso el instructor al que tanto temían.

[...]

* * *

- Y en ese momento fue cuando vi el valor y la fuerza de voluntad que residía en ella, que le impedían rendirse pese a que se lo habían dicho cientos de veces- continuó Ukitake-. En ese momento fue cuando me enamoré de ella.

- ¡Mamá era increíble!- exclamó Reisen emocionada.

- Sí que lo era- sonrió Ukitake.

- Entonces… ¿consiguió ser una Shinigami pese a todo?- preguntó Reisen, ansiosa.

Ukitake asintió con la cabeza.

- Luchó por conseguir su sueño, y lo logró- dijo.

- ¿Estuvisteis juntos en el mismo escuadrón?- preguntó Reisen de nuevo.

- No, ella entró en la 4ª división, la de la capitana Unohana- contestó Ukitake.

- ¡¿Mamá era médico?!- exclamó Reisen emocionada.

Ukitake rió ante el comportamiento de su hija, ya que la ansia por saber las cosas hacía que soltase toda aquella retahíla de preguntas.

- Sí, y resultó ser muy buena en lo suyo- dijo Ukitake-. Su punto fuerte eran sus ganas de superarse, y sobretodo el no saber rendirse nunca. Ella nunca desistió en ningún tratamiento. Siempre estuvo al pie del cañón, desde el principio hasta el final.

- ¿Hasta… el final?- se extrañó Reisen.

- Sí- asintió Ukitake-. Mamá dejó la 4ª división cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a ser padres.

- ¿Lo dejó por mí?- dijo Reisen algo triste.

- Sí.

Reisen miró el suelo durante unos segundos.

- Reisen, tu madre nunca se arrepintió de dejar de ejercer como Shinigami- intentó explicarle el capitán-. Cuando se enteró de su embarazo dijo que su vida como Shinigami había acabado y que a partir de aquel momento se centraría en ser mare. Y que haría lo que fuera por aquella niña que llevaba en el vientre.

- ¿Mamá sabía que yo era una niña?- preguntó Reisen sorprendida.

Ukitake asintió.

- Fue ella quien te puso el nombre- dijo-. Significa magia, a ella le gustaba mucho.

Reisen giró la cabeza y observó la foto de su madre por unos segundos.

- No me parezco a ella en nada…- dijo.

- Te pareces más de lo que crees- la rebatió Ukitake-. Puede que físicamente no tanto, ya que tu pelo negro viene de la familia Ukitake… pero en cuanto a carácter eres igual que ella. Amable, buena, cariñosa y bondadosa. Además tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad, y nunca te rindes ante nada. ¡Y mira qué ojos, pero si son iguales!

Reisen sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Se sentía orgullosa de haber tenido una madre como aquella, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que ella, estuviera donde estuviera, pudiera sentirse orgullosa de ella también.

- No me rendiré nunca papá, te lo prometo- dijo Reisen mientras le sonreía.

- Lo sé- dijo Ukitake mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando mientras Reisen cuidaba del enorme jardín. También insistía en ir a la 9ª división, así que al final Kensei desistió de sus intentos de disuadirla e incluso le pedía a sus subordinados que le pidieran opinión a la pequeña Ukitake, que era como la llamaban allí, para ver qué le parecía la revista.

Uno de esos días se encontró con que Kensei y la teniente Mashiro habían salido por temas importantes, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por las calles cercanas. Se paseó entre muchísima gente y muchísimas tiendas y puestecitos donde vendían todo tipo de cosas. Se quedó embaucada con la cantidad de gente y cosas que veía, tanto que al girar una esquina se dio de bruces con alguien que le hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Auch!- exclamó mientras se golpeaba el trasero.

- Lo siento- dijo una niña de aparentemente su misma edad mientras le tendía la mano.

Reisen aceptó de buena gana y se levantó.

- Gracias- dijo sonriendo.

- No es nada, fue culpa mía- dijo la niña, asomándose cuidadosamente por una esquina. Tras cerciorarse de algo se volvió a girar hacia ella-. Iba corriendo sin mirar.

- Yo también iba sin mirar- rió la morena-. Soy Reisen. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

- Arya- contestó.

Reisen se percató en aquel momento de que sus ojos eran del mismo color carmín que su pelo, el que tenía corto, sucio y enmarañado. Estaba visiblemente sucia, y vestía con harapos.

"_Vaya, debe ser una fan de la jardinería como yo" _pensó Reisen interiormente. _"Papá siempre me dice que debo tener más cuidado con la limpieza…"_

- Y bien… Reisen- dijo la pelirroja, procurando que no se le olvidara su nombre-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Por aquí?- repitió Reisen extrañada- ¿Dónde estoy?

Arya parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida ante tanta ingenuidad.

- Estás en uno de los distritos del Rukongai- contestó-. No te he visto nunca antes, así que asumo que no eres de por aquí.

- Pues no- dijo Reisen.

Arya suspiró y la miró pensativa unos segundos.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa… ¿conoces un sitio al que sepas llegar hasta casa sin perderte?

- Claro- asintió Reisen-. Hay un punto en el río donde hay una casita con una señora muy amable. Desde ahí no tiene pérdida.

Sin decir nada más Arya la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró consigo.

- Pues vamos.

Caminaron juntas mientras Reisen hablaba de todo tipo de cosas, entusiasmada por casi todo. Arya escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba a un lado y a otro por si las moscas. En todo lo que duró el transcurso pudo deducir que Reisen no era pobre y mucho menos vivía por aquella zona, por lo que su presencia en el Rukongai podía suponer un gran peligro para ella si alguen descubría todo aquello.

- Ya hemos llegado- observó Reisen-. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, Arya-chan.

- ¿Chan…?- se extrañó la pelirroja.

Reisen asintió, y entonces miró al cielo

- El sol se está poniendo- dijo-. Debería irme a casa o mi papá se preocupará.

- Está bien- dijo Arya, mientras se sentaba a la orilla del río.

Reisen la observó y entonces sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana aquí mismo, Arya-chan?- propuso.

Arya la miró extrañada, pero finalmente sonrió por lo bajo.

- Aquí estaré- dijo.


	10. Turning back - PART 2

Reisen salió corriendo hacia la mansión de los Ukitake, pero cuando llegó su casa estaba vacía. Se fue de cabeza al jardín, cortó unos cuantos crisantemos y volvió a salir de casa tan rápido como pudo para volver antes de que lo hiciera su padre. Fue a toda prisa hacia la 9ª división, y una vez allí buscó a Kensei como tantas otras veces había hecho.

- ¡Capitán Muguruma!- exclamó casi sin aliento.

- ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez tú?- dijo Kensei en tono de cansancio.

- He traído unos crisantemos para Soma-san- dijo Reisen-. Voy a estar unos días sin pasar por aquí, no quería que pensara que me había olvidado de ella. Son las mismas flores que llevo a la tumba de mi madre.

Tras eso sonrió con ternura.

- ¿La tumba de tu madre?- preguntó Kensei extrañado.

Reisen asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, mi madre murió cuando yo nací- se comenzó a explicar Reisen-. Me lo explicó mi padre el otro día. Cuido mucho del jardín de mi casa para poder tener flores frescas y poder llevárselas a la tumba. A ella le encantaban las flores, aunque siempre se le morían.

Kensei no supo que decirle por un momento.

- De todas formas, capitán Muguruma- añadió Reisen-, algún día me convertiré en Shinigami, en la más fuerte de todos. Y entonces entraré a esta división. Hasta entonces no volveré a molestar.

Lo que no se atrevía a decirle era lo mucho que lo admiraba. Aquel hombre no tenía miedo de nada, todo lo que ella escuchaba por la Sociedad de Almas sobre él era increíble, y Soma también le hablaba de lo buen capitán que era. Siempre protegía a sus subordinados, y eso era algo que Reisen valoraba mucho, ya que su padre era igual y todos le querían mucho.

Cuando Reisen acabó de despedirse de todos los miembros de la 9ª división volvió hacia casa, donde su padre esperaba tomando un té.

- ¿Reisen?- preguntó al oír la puerta- Estoy en el salón.

- ¡Hola papá!- saludó Reisen, feliz como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

Reisen entró en el salón y se sentó junto a su padre.

- Bien, me he despedido de todos los miembros de la 9ª división- se explicó-. No voy a volver hasta que sea miembro de ella. ¡Quiero ser Shinigami!

Ukitake palideció de repente. No esperaba que su hija, aquella niña tan pequeña que adoraba las flores e investigar sitios desconocidos, quisiera ser Shinigami. Y mucho menos entrar en la 9ª división.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ukitake se marchó a su escuadrón, Reisen asaltó la nevera y salió corriendo hacia el Rukongai, donde había quedado de nuevo con Arya. Hacía varios días que se veían en el mismo sitio de siempre, y una vez allí jugaban y charlaban por horas, sobretodo Reisen, quien cada día tenía algo nuevo que contar. Arya a veces no era de muchas palabras, pero siempre permanecía atenta a sus relatos. Por algún extraño motivo le fascinaba todo lo que Reisen le explicaba, aunque nunca había entendido porqué ésta pensaba que era fan de la jardinería como ella.

Cuando Reisen llegó se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció la comida que llevaba, unos dulces que su padre le compraba casi a diario y que le encantaban. Arya dudó al principio, pero sus instintos la traicionaron finalmente. Reisen le estuvo contando todo lo que su padre le había explicado acerca de su madre, y de las ganas que tenía de convertirse en Shinigami ella también.

- ¿Tu madre fue Shinigami?- preguntó Arya, sorprendida.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y ahora no lo es?

- Mi madre murió cuando yo nací- contestó Reisen sonriendo.

Arya de repente dejó de masticar y se la quedó mirando sin saber bien qué decir.

- Por eso quiero ser Shinigami- añadió Reisen, todavía sonriendo.

- Yo… también quiero ser Shinigami- dijo Arya-. Es la única forma de salir de aquí.

A Reisen le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

- ¡Seremos Shinigami, las dos!- exclamó, cogiendo sus manos para más sorpresa de Arya- ¡Y seremos capitanas de escuadrón, igual que mi padre!

Arya abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿T-tu padre es capitán?- balbuceó.

- Sí, es el capitán de la 13ª división- dijo Reisen, con los ojos brillando todavía más de la emoción.

- ¡¿Entonces tú eres…?!

- Ukitake Reisen- dijo orgullosa.

Arya se quedó sin palabras. Aquel día no ganaba para sorpresas.

- Ya decía yo que esta chica no era de por aquí…- dijo de repente una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Ambas se giraron hacia el propietario de la voz, aunque Arya de una manera más aterrada que Reisen. Se trataba de Akira, uno de los niños más problemáticos de la zona que siempre iba acompañado de unos cuantos de los suyos. Siempre que tenía ocasión se metían con Arya, de hecho llevaban haciéndolo desde que tenía uso de razón. Su primera excusa fue su color de pelo, pero después cualquier cosa les valía para golpearla siempre que les venía en gana. Por eso Arya siempre iba con cuidado cuando caminaba por las calles del Rukongai, por eso siempre había sido muy discreta cuando se encontraba con Reisen.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Arya a la defensiva, interponiéndose entre ellos y Reisen.

- Oh, ¿la pequeña Ihara tiene el coraje suficiente para dejar de ir escondiéndose por las esquinas?- dijo Akira en un tono burlón.

Los demás niños que lo acompañaban rieron a gusto, mientras que Arya mantenía firme su posición.

- Apártate- dijo Akira, avanzando hacia ella-. Quiero conocer a tu amiga.

- No vais a hacerle nada- dijo Arya decidida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Arya?- preguntó Reisen, ajena a todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Akira fue a lanzarse a por Reisen, pero Arya reaccionó justo a tiempo para golpearle en la cara con toda su fuerza y tumbarlo. Los amiguitos de Akira también reaccionaron enseguida y fueron hacia ella, y aunque Arya intentó defenderse con todas sus fuerzas tres eran demasiado para ella, así que la cogieron de brazos y piernas y la inmovilizaron.

- ¡Reisen!- exclamó Arya- ¡Vete!

Reisen intuyó el peligro enseguida, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada. Dos más la sujetaron por la espalda mientras ella iba dando tirones como una desesperada.

- ¡Dejadme en paz!- exclamó- ¡¿Qué os he hecho yo?!

- Tú no pintas absolutamente nada por aquí- dijo Akira, acercándose a ella-. ¿No te ha comentado tu amiguita lo peligroso que es este lugar? ¿No te ha hablado de nosotros?

- No sé qué me iba a contar de vosotros, y menos de ti- contestó Reisen-. Eres tan feo que ninguna chica se fijaría en ti. Nunca.

Akira alzo una ceja y después la golpeó en la cara.

- ¡Reisen!- exclamó Arya, mientras daba tirones en vano para librarse de su agarre- ¡Déjala en paz, desgraciado!

- Tú a callar.

El único chico que quedaba sin hacer nada la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago y la hizo doblegarse de dolor. Después la golpeó de nuevo, y de nuevo otra vez, hasta que Arya vomitó irremediablemente todo lo que Reisen le había traído.

Reisen observaba todo aquello con lágrimas en los ojos y con el miedo latiendo en su corazón.

- Muy bien- dijo Akira de repente-. Ahora te voy a enseñar porqué la gente de tu calaña no se acerca por este barrio nunca.

Y tras eso siguió golpeándola. Arya quiso moverse y gritar de nuevo, pero el dolor le impedía hacer absolutamente nada. El miedo a cómo podría salir Reisen de aquella situación se apoderaba de toda ella. Desde un principio sabía que era arriesgado verse con su única amiga… pero eso era ella, la única amiga que poseía. Su único ser querido, la única que nunca había usado excusas baratas para abusar de ella como hacían la inmensa mayoría de los niños que vivían donde ella. La única que no la juzgó desde un principio e incluso supo ganarse un hueco en su frío corazón.

De repente el miedo se transformó en ira, y una sensación de calor la inundó por completo. De repente su cuerpo prendió en llamas, pero ella no se quemaba. Los niños que la sujetaban la dejaron ir en el momento en que las llamas comenzaron a devorarlos, y unas fuerzas de la nada la hicieron levantarse y correr hacia Akira. Después de eso, la nada.

* * *

Arya despertó con el cuerpo entumecido en una celda. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y observó a su alrededor, pero vio poco más que oscuridad. Hizo además de levantarse, y se sorprendió a sí misma cuando notó que su cuerpo no le dolía en absoluto. Se miró, y se encontró vendada en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Pero quitando eso, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Ni pizca de dolor.

- ¿D-dónde estoy?- balbuceó.

Uno de los hombres que custodiaban las celdas, vestido de negro por completo, se giró hacia ella. Pero no respondió. Arya tuvo que conformarse con su silencio, así que fue y se sentó contra la pared, abrazándose las rodillas. Permaneció así lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que escuchó una puerta abrirse, y por ella entrar una figura mucho más pequeña que otra, acompañados de una luz que la cegaba por completo.

- ¡Arya!

A ésta comenzó a latirle el corazón con violencia cuando reconoció la voz de Reisen.

- ¡Reisen!- exclamó levantándose y corriendo hacia la celda.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a su entorno la pudo ver con un brazo vendado y sujeto al cuello, y entonces sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

- Reisen… ¿q-qué ha pasado?

Reisen no contestó, se limitó a sonreír. Entonces Arya se percató de que alguien la acompañaba, un hombre alto con el cabello blanco recogido en una coleta, que en ese momento hablaba con los hombres que custodiaban la celda.

- No puedo hacer eso, señor- dijo uno de los guardias-. Esta niña está bajo custodia hasta que el capitán comandante y la sala de los 46 decidan qué hacer con ella.

- Insisto- dijo Ukitake-. Esta niña no es una amenaza, la misma capitana Unohana se ha encargado de sanarla y evaluarla y ha concluido que todo su reiatsu se ha almacenado de nuevo. No supone un peligro para mí ni para mi hija.

- Entiendo lo que quiere decir, y aunque eso fuera cierto no podemos…

- Dejadlos entrar- dijo de repente una voz femenina.

Arya, Reisen y Ukitake se giraron a la vez que los dos guardias de negro a mirar a la mujer que acababa de entrar.

- P-pero señora…- comenzó a rebatir uno de los guardias.

- He dicho que los dejéis entrar, ya- dijo Yoruichi, la capitana del 2º escuadrón y de las fuerzas especiales-. El capitán comandante me ha comunicado hace escasos minutos que puede quedar en libertad.

Los hombres de negro obedecieron a la mujer de tez oscura y ojos dorados y le abrieron paso a ambos Ukitake.

- Sin embargo- añadió Yoruichi-, esta niña ha de quedar bajo custodia de alguien. Que le hayan dado libertad no significa que pueda campar a sus anchas y que vuelva a suceder algo así.

Ukitake se giró, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo me encargo de todo- dijo.

Arya miraba cada vez más preocupada a Reisen.

- No es nada- dijo esta última-. Tan solo son unas pocas quemaduras que sanarán enseguida.

- ¿Quemaduras?- se extrañó Arya- N-no entiendo nada.

- Yo te lo explicaré- intervino Ukitake, agachándose junto a ellas-. Te llamabas Arya, ¿verdad?

Ésta asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, Arya. Yo soy Ukitake Juushirou, el padre de Reisen- se presentó-. Lo que ocurrió el otro día fue un imprevisto, un descontrol de tus poderes.

Arya abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Mis poderes?- repitió- ¿Qué poderes?

Ukitake sonrió de nuevo.

- Reisen me lo ha explicado todo- dijo-. Desde el momento que os conocisteis hasta vuestro último encuentro. Después de ver que Reisen estaba en peligro real, algo dentro de ti se desató y escapó sin control. Ese algo son tus poderes, y esos poderes buscaban protegerte a ti y a Reisen.

- Entonces… ¿por qué herí a Reisen?- preguntó Arya, mirando de reojo a su amiga- Yo no quería hacerle daño.

- Pocos son los que nacen con la capacidad de manejar el fuego- continuó Ukitake-. Es un arma muy peligrosa, y precisamente por eso hay que comenzar a domarlo cuanto antes. De otra manera el fuego seguirá siendo tan salvaje como de costumbre y devorará todo a su paso.

Arya parpadeó un par de veces, confusa.

- Creo que lo entiendo, un poco- dijo, y entonces volvió a mirar el brazo de Reisen-. Pero me gustaría preguntarle algo, capitán. ¿Cómo puedo aprender a controlar mis poderes?

- Convirtiéndote en Shinigami- contestó Reisen-. Yo también quiero serlo, podríamos entrar las dos juntas a la Academia.

- Eso no puede ser, todavía no he reunido dinero suficiente para pagarla- contestó Arya.

- Por eso no has de preocuparte- intervino de nuevo Ukitake-. Yo te pagaré la academia, de la misma manera que te ofrezco la posibilidad de vivir conmigo y Reisen en nuestra mansión.

- ¡¿Q-qué?!

Arya se llevó las manos a la cabeza y los miró estupefacta.

- Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar eso- dijo-. No puedo obligar a nadie a…

- Creo que has escuchado a la capitana Yoruichi tan bien como yo- dijo Ukitake-. No puedes quedar en libertad como antes, alguien debe hacerse cargo de ti. Yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de crecer en mi casa junto a nosotros y ser una más. De otra manera no sabría decirte en manos de quién acabarás, y personalmente prefiero ser yo quien te custodie y te oriente a partir de hoy. Serás como mi segunda hija, la hermana que Reisen nunca tuvo.

Arya los miró unos segundos dubitativa, pero finalmente accedió.

- Está bien- dijo-. Pero me gustaría pedirle algo…

- Tú dirás- sonrió Ukitake.

- Aunque vaya a ser adoptada por usted… quisiera conservar mi nombre y mi apellido- dijo Arya-. Yo misma me di una identidad, y no me gustaría perderla. No quisiera dejar atrás todo lo que soy aunque mi vida vaya a cambiar por completo. Quiero seguir siendo la Arya de siempre.

* * *

De ahí en adelante la vida de Arya cambió por completo. Ukitake cumplió su palabra y la adoptó legalmente, después la invitó a alojarse en su mansión con él y Reisen.

Arya se encontraba realmente sorprendida al comenzar su nueva vida. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de niños matones que la acosaban por todos lados, ni de tener que robar la comida para no morir de hambre. Los primeros días fueron extraños, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a una vida nueva (que a ella le parecía excesivamente cómoda) con los que para ella eran su nuevo padre y hermana, Ukitake y Reisen respectivamente.

* * *

Un día las dos hermanas Ukitake se encontraban en silencio en casa. Reisen estaba regando flores en el jardín mientras que Arya se encontraba sentada comiendo unas galletas, observándola. Cuando la morena acabó se acercó ella, se sentó y comió de sus galletas.

- ¿No te aburres, Arya-chan?- preguntó Reisen mientras se desperezaba.

- Sí- respondió la otra, sinceramente.

- Hmm… ¿quieres que hagamos algo?

Arya alzó una ceja.

- ¿El qué?

Reisen dudó por unos segundos, pero enseguida se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Se levantó, ayudó a Arya a hacer lo mismo, dejaron la caja de galletas en la cocina y fueron hacia la entrada de la casa, donde se calzaron y salieron a toda prisa. Arya no preguntó en ningún momento qué estaban haciendo, simplemente se dedicó a seguir a Reisen en silencio. Algo le decía que iba a ser divertido.

Tras unos pocos minutos caminando a toda prisa, llegaron a su destino.

- Ya hemos llegado- dijo Reisen mientras señalaba con el dedo los muros que rodeaban el cuartel general de la 9ª división.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?- preguntó Arya, mirando de un lado a otro.

- Vamos a ver entrenar a los Shinigamis de esta división- explicó Reisen-. Su capitán es Muguruma Kensei, uno de los capitanes más fuertes del Gotei 13. Aunque no tanto como papá.

Arya se encontraba bastante sorprendida.

- ¿El capitán Kensei?- dijo- Es el Shinigami del que me has estado hablando, ¿no?

Reisen sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó- No le gusta nada que esté aquí, pero los miembros de su división siempre entrenan a la misma hora y son los únicos que dejan las puertas del dojo abiertas. ¡Podremos verlos!

Reisen estaba literalmente eufórica, cosa que hizo a Arya sonreír. Si había algo que compartían desde un principio era su deseo de convertirse en Shinigamis, y aquella oportunidad de poder ver los entrenamientos era algo muy bueno.

- Pero te lo advierto- dijo Reisen de repente, en un tono más serio-. Si el capitán Kensei nos pilla tendremos problemas, así que tendremos que ser silenciosas y muuuuy cuidadosas.

Arya asintió con la cabeza. Aquello le añadía un toque extra de emoción. Cuando Reisen terminó de dar explicaciones buscaron un sitio cómodo y discreto donde comenzar a espiar. Mientras observaban atónitas e imaginaban que eran ellas mismas las que estaban ahí dentro entrenando, una voz las sacó de sus sueños.

- Domo…- dijo una voz masculina, acuclillada junto a ellas.

Ambas dieron un bote del susto y descubrieron que el portador de esa voz era ni más ni menos que otro de los capitanes. Hirako Shinji, de la 5ª división.

- No deberíais espiar a un capitán y a sus subordinados en horas de entrenamiento- dijo el hombre que acompañaba al capitán, Aizen Sousuke. Era su teniente.

- ¡No seas aburrido, Sousuke!- exclamó Shinji, aún acuclillado y en voz baja. Entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia ellas- Sois las hijas del capitán Ukitake, ¿verdad?

- Sí- dijo Reisen en voz baja, inclinándose ligeramente-. Soy Ukitake Reisen.

- Yo soy Ihara Arya- se presentó la otra imitando a Reisen con un torpe movimiento.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Estamos viendo entrenar al capitán Muguruma y a sus subordinados porque nosotras también queremos ser Shinigamis- contestó Arya.

Shinji sonrió. A continuación tuvieron una breve charla donde el capitán se interesó por su sueño de ser Shinigamis, y les ofreció pasarse por su división a ver los entrenamientos de sus subordinados siempre que quisieran. Cansado ya de todo aquello, Aizen le insistió de nuevo a su capitán para que se fueran, así que de mala gana Shinji se despidió de ellas.

Arya y Reisen se giraron de nuevo y siguieron observando. Duraron así 5 minutos más, ya que de repente Kensei apareció frente a ellas, les asestó con el puño a ambas en la cabeza y las cogió por el cuello de los kimonos, alzándolas.

- ¡Te he dicho que no espíes!- le gritó a Reisen.

Ella y Arya se tocaban la cabeza doloridas y con lagrimones en los ojos.

- ¡Eres cruel, Kensei!- exclamó la morena.

- ¡Que soy un capitán, trátame como tal!- se volvió a quejar.

Arya observaba en silencio. Ukitake le había dejado bien claro desde el principio las normas que debía seguir, las pautas básicas de respeto y educación que Reisen solía seguir a raja tabla. Menos cuando se trataba de Kensei.

Mientras este último seguía echándoles la bronca, los Shinigamis más cercanos salieron corriendo hacia él pidiéndole que se contuvieran, que eran las hijas de Ukitake y que sólo eran unas niñas. Dos de ellos le intentaron coger por los brazos, mientras que otro se interpuso entre él y las niñas intentando distraer su atención. Finalmente las dos fueron liberadas accidentalmente, lo que Reisen aprovechó para coger a Arya del brazo y salir corriendo.

- ¡Reisen!- exclamó Arya, pasadas varias calles- ¡Para ya!

- ¡No!- contestó Reisen- ¡Kensei no parará hasta dar con nosotras, no podemos parar!

Arya no creyó eso posible, así que giró la cabeza para comprobar que nadie las seguía ya. Pero lo que vio la hizo palidecer. Kensei y sus 4 oficiales corrían tras ellas, el primero enfurecido y los otros intentando calmarlo y hacerle entrar en razón.

En una de esas esquinas que giraron Kensei las perdió totalmente de vista. Frente a él tan solo estaban el capitán de la 5ª división y su teniente.

- Hirako- le dijo a éste-. ¿Has visto pasar a las hijas de Ukitake?

- ¿Yo?- se hizo el sorprendido- Qué va, para nada.

Kensei frunció el ceño y sospecho de su expresión, una extraña mueca que hacía con la cara. Pero lo que más le extrañaba era la cara de Aizen, que parecía reflejar todo lo contrario a la de su capitán.

- Te he visto hablar antes con ellas, ¿se puede saber por qué no les has dicho que se fueran?- insistió Kensei.

- Son solo niñas- se justificó Shinji-. Les gusta hacer estas cosas, ya lo sabes. Travesuras y demás…

Kensei dudó de nuevo, pero después de darse por vencido emprendió el camino en busca de las dos niñas. En cuanto giró la esquina y se aseguraron que se había marchado, Shinji se giró con brusquedad y dejó a la vista a Arya y Reisen despeinadas, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido ocultas entre su kimono y su haori de capitán.

- ¡Gracias por escondernos, capitán Hirako!- exclamó Reisen, peinándose como podía.

Arya se peinaba también como tan buenamente podía, mientras sentía cómo el miedo abandonaba su cuerpo por momentos. Jamás pensaba que Reisen fuese tan literal cuando le explicaba sus aventuras con Kensei. Pero acababa de comprobar lo contrario.

- Si Kensei os molesta, decídmelo- les dijo Shinji-. Yo os ayudaré con él.

Aizen hizo una mueca de desaprobación, cosa que su capitán ignoró por completo. Entonces tomaron caminos diferentes, alejándose Reisen y Arya por una calle mientras que Shinji era reprendido de nuevo por Aizen por su comportamiento infantil. Mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, Arya también reprendió a Reisen por no advertirla del peligro. Aunque se lo había pasado muy bien, y aquello a la larga no fue más que el preludio de más excursiones a la 9ª división.


	11. Turning back - PART 3

Una tarde de primavera Arya y Reisen llegaron a casa después de pasar un rato fuera de ella haciendo de las suyas por el Seireitei. Una vez entraron se encontraron a Shunsui sentado junto a Ukitake y otro hombre desconocido para ellas.

- Hola, hijas- las saludó Ukitake con su particular simpatía-. Sentaros con nosotros, tengo que presentaros a alguien.

Las dos niñas cruzaron miradas extrañadas, pero se sentaron junto a él sin decir nada.

- Este chico que está sentado a mi lado se llama Watanabe Itsuki, es uno de mis más preciados subordinados- comenzó a explicar-. Le he pedido como favor personal que os entrene a las dos, ya que os veo muy decididas a entrar en la academia de Shinigamis.

Las dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

- ¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Reisen.

- Claro que sí- asintió Ukitake.

* * *

Las lecciones comenzaron al día siguiente. Watanabe apareció temprano y listo para lidiar con las intrépidas niñas.

- Muy bien, chicas- dijo-. Como ya sabréis o habréis visto, todo Shinigami porta una espada consigo. Dicha espada recibe el nombre de Zampakutou, y para saber utilizarla hay que dominar el arte del Zanjutsu. Sería muy vergonzoso para un Shinigami no dominar esta técnica.

Las dos niñas se emocionadas.

- En dicho arte, hay varias técnicas que se deben dominar- prosiguió Watanabe-. Hitotsume, o también conocido como número uno mandoble limpio; es una técnica que permite dar un corte preciso a nivel de fuerza y velocidad extremas. Agitowari, división de la mandíbula; es una técnica de espada que trata en cortar a un solo oponente desde la mitad de la mandíbula a lo largo del cuerpo hasta que el objetivo queda biseccionado. Suikawari, división de la sandía; es una técnica que clava la espada sobre la cabeza del Hollow con la fuerza suficiente como para cortar limpiamente a través de ella y de la máscara. Senmaioroshi, corte de mil páginas; es una técnica donde se llevan a cabo múltiples movimientos de la hoja tan rápido que puede destrozar a un objetivo pedazos. Kendo, camino de la espada; es un arte marcial japonés de lucha con espada, la base de esto es la espada samurái. Ryodan, bisección; una técnica de kendo que consiste en lanzar la espada hacia abajo con fuerza suficiente como para que se pueda cortar aun oponente por la mitad.

Reisen y Arya se quedaron perplejas al oír semejantes descripciones.

- No penséis que eso es todo- dijo Watanabe de golpe-. Hay más cosas necesarias para ser un buen Shinigami, y bueno… ya que esto me lo pidió el capitán Ukitake, quiero que sepáis hacer todo lo posible y de la mejor manera posible.

- Nos esforzaremos mucho Watanabe-san- dijo Reisen.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu, pequeña Ukitake!- exclamó Watanabe sonriendo-. Bien sigo. Además de la espada hay tres tipos de artes que también se requieren: Hohou, que es el nombre dado a una de las habilidades de combate de los Shinigami, y se refiere al trabajo de pies. En este caso se incluye el Shunpo, una técnica de movimiento que permite al usuario teletransportarse de un punto determinado a otro. Luego está el Hakuda, que es el término general para las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estas hacen uso de su propio cuerpo como arma, es una combinación de varias artes marciales. Y por último, pero no menos importante, el Kidou, también llamado artes demoníacas. Mediante esta amplia disciplina el Shinigami puede enfocar su energía espiritual en forma de distintos hechizos, consiguiendo efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate. Hay dos típicos básicos, Hadou y Bakudou.

Las dos niñas seguían igual de alucinadas, puesto que nunca hubieran imaginado que ser Shinigami requiriera tanto conocimiento.

- ¿Tenemos que saber todo eso para ser Shinigamis?- preguntó Arya, algo desalentada.

- Si y no, es menester saber lo básico de todo lo que acabo de mencionar, pero como en todo, cada uno tiene facilidad para según qué tipo de habilidad- respondió Watanabe-. Por ejemplo la capitana Unohana de la 4ª división es experta en Kidou de curación. La capitana Shihouin de la 2ª división y de las Fuerzas Especiales es experta en Hakuda y Shunpo. Y como último ejemplo, el capitán Kenpachi de la 11ª división es experto en Zanjutsu.

Ambas lo miraron todavía más impresionadas. Los tres capitanes que había mencionado eran bastante famosos en la Sociedad de almas.

- Bien, empecemos- dijo Watanabe de repente, sacándolas de su asombro- Pequeña Ukitake, tú primero. Quiero que cargues contra mí con tu espada.

Reisen se levantó nerviosa y cogió la espada de madera que el chico le tendía. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, y tras eso se lanzó corriendo hacia él con la espada cogida con ambas manos y decidida.

- ¡Para!- exclamó Watanabe cuando la vio cargar.

Reisen paró de golpe y lo miro interrogante.

- ¿El capitán Ukitake te ha dado clases de kendo?- le preguntó Watanabe.

- No- respondió ella, sinceramente.

- ¿Has asistido a entrenamientos de alguna división?

- Alguna vez me he colado en el dojo del capitán Muguruma y le he visto entrenar, a él y a sus hombres- se sinceró-. Aunque nunca nos deja ver demasiado porque nos obliga a irnos.

"_Increíble, ha aprendido los fundamentos básicos del kendo con tan solo ver entrenar unas cuantas veces a un capitán…",_ pensó Watanabe para sí.

* * *

Tras cerciorarse de las habilidades básicas de cada una, Watanabe le pidió un rato extra a Reisen para practicar algo más con la espada y perfeccionar algunos detalles, ya que su manejo estaba claramente por encima del de Arya. Ésta los observaba sentada como un indio.

- Arya- dijo la voz de Ukitake de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Arya pegó un bote del susto y alzó la cabeza esperando algo más por su parte.

- Tienes que hacer más fuerza, para ello no dobles el codo cuando pegues la estocada- le dijo, sentándose a su lado-. Así seguro que te sale mejor.

Arya parpadeó un par de veces y cogió la espada de madera que tenía junto a sí. Se levantó e hizo tal cual le había indicado Ukitake. Aquella estocada le salió mucho mejor.

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó Ukitake, con una sonrisa.

Arya sonrió a la vez que se ruborizó, y tras eso lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que el pelo le cayó por la cara y se lo metió en los ojos, impidiéndole ver. Ukitake sonrió y le pasó una mano por el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara.

- Ya va siendo hora de que me lo corte- dijo Arya, riendo.

Ukitake alzó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no te lo dejas crecer?- le preguntó.

Arya apretó los labios y se rascó la nuca, agachando la mirada.

- Bueno… los niños siempre se han metido conmigo por culpa de mi pelo- dijo-. Por eso siempre lo he llevado corto, así se ve menos…

La sonrisa de Ukitake se atenuó por unos segundos. Se sentía mal si hacia hablar a Arya de su pasado.

- Este estúpido pelo sólo me ha traído problemas, es un color bastante feo- añadió Arya-. Me gustaría tenerlo como Reisen, me gusta el negro.

- Pues… en mi opinión, tienes un color muy bonito- dijo Ukitake.

Arya abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿E-en serio?- balbuceó.

- Claro que sí- asintió él-. Es un color poco común, y eso te hace especial. No deberías tratar de esconderlo.

- P-pero… ese fue el motivo que hizo que tantos se burlaran de mí y me pegaran constantemente- insistió Arya-. Si fuera de otro color, mi vida habría sido diferente.

Ukitake cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿De verdad crees que ese es tu punto débil, tu pelo?- le preguntó- ¿El que te ha traído tantas desgracias?

Arya asintió con la cabeza, apenada.

- Mira, Arya…- dijo- Sabes que no me gusta demasiado hablar todo aquello, prefiero que sea algo que quede como una anécdota del pasado. Sin embargo, déjame citarte una frase muy sabia: Nunca olvides qué eres, porque desde luego el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto débil. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte.

Arya no salía de su asombro.

- Todos estos años has pensado que tu color de pelo es algo desagradable, pero… ¿qué hay de tus ojos?- le preguntó Ukitake- ¿Te gustan?

- Sí- asintió Arya, sin dudarlo un segundo.

- Su color es muy parecido al de tu pelo, sin embargo este último no te gusta- continuó-. No me cabe duda que esa opinión viene influenciada por todo lo que has aguantado estos años. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de cambiar eso?

Arya comenzó a notar cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

- Tú misma eres una proyección de lo que alberga tu alma; eres el fuego, eres imbatible- prosiguió Ukitake-. Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de lado todas esas cosas del pasado y empieces a apreciarte por lo que realmente eres. Estoy seguro de que en realidad no te disgusta tanto.

A Arya le tembló la barbilla a la par que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas, y tras eso saltó y abrazó con fuerza a Ukitake, que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que el té no se le desparramara por el suelo.

- ¡A partir de ahora me dejaré crecer el pelo, te lo prometo!- exclamó con la voz quebrada- ¡Muchas gracias, Ukitake!

- Juushirou, llámame Juushirou…

* * *

Tras haber pasado meses entrenando, Reisen y Arya, con la aprobación de Watanabe y Ukitake, ingresaron en la academia de Shinigamis. Hasta el Shinigami más patoso de toda la Sociedad de Almas estaba al tanto de los enormes progresos de las hijas del capitán Ukitake. Era de dominio público que aquellas niñas se graduarían antes de tiempo, pues ya dominaban muchas de las técnicas requeridas.

Reisen, además de dominar el arte del Zanjutsu, se había convertido en una excelente usuaria del Kido. Arya era todo lo contario a ella, era una negada para el Kidou. Sin duda, de los peores alumnos que habían pasado por la Sociedad de Almas en esa materia. Sin embargo lo compensaba con su manejo cada vez más perfecto de Hakuda y Shunpo y unas buenas nociones del arte de la espada.

* * *

Unos años más tarde, Ukitake fue a reunirse con sus hijas al jardín donde tenían por costumbre entrenar.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotras- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ellas.

- ¡Gracias papá! – dijo Reisen emocionada.

- Gracias, Ukitake – dijo una Arya con el pelo algo más largo de lo normal.

Ukitake sonrió.

- ¿Estáis preparadas para la ceremonia?- les dijo- En breves sabréis a qué divisiones habéis sido asignadas.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Al fin todos sus esfuerzos habían merecido la pena. Iban a saber a qué división habían sido asignadas.

* * *

Aquella misma mañana se graduaron con los mayores honores en la academia de Shinigamis, ya sólo quedaba saber a qué escuadrón les asignarían.

Se vistieron con las ropas tradicionales de Shinigami y se dirigieron hacia el cuartel general de la 1ª división, donde el capitán comandante aguardaba. Cuando llegaron las hicieron esperar al fondo de una sala junto a sus demás compañeros.

- Ihara Arya- anunció el capitán comandante desde la gran sala que presidía dando un golpe de bastón.

Arya dio unos pasos algo intimidada, ya que era la primera vez que tenía la figura imponente y anciana del capitán comandante tan cerca suyo.

- Seremos rápidos, he tenido una petición con respecto a ti- dijo.

- ¿Una petición?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja.

Yamamoto asintió.

- Si, la capitana de la 2ª división y de las Fuerzas Especiales, Shihouin Yoruichi, ha solicitado tu ingreso en su unidad.

Arya abrió los ojos sobremanera, y entonces la vio al final de la sala junto a los demás capitanes. Shihouin Yoruichi la había solicitado personalmente. Aquello era un honor se mirase por donde se mirase.

- Sea pues, a partir de hoy Ihara Arya pertenece a las fuerzas especiales de la Sociedad de almas- sentenció el anciano.

Arya asintió e inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo como gesto de respeto. Ukitake la miraba desde su posición, más que orgulloso.

Varios Shinigami pasaron por delante de Reisen y fueron asignados hasta que llegó el turno de la morena.

- Ukitake Reisen- anunció el capitán comandante desde el fondo de la gran sala.

Reisen caminó hacia el centro con la esperanza de salir tan emocionada como su hermana.

- A partir de hoy perteneces a la 12ª División, bajo las órdenes de Kirio Hikifune- anunció Yamamoto.

Reisen empalideció de golpe. ¿A la 12ª división? Su sueño desde que decidió ser Shinigami era entrar en la 9ª división, la del capitán Muguruma. Ni siquiera sabía quién era Kirio Hikifune… y que ella supiera, la 12ª división no tenía una función específica.

Obviamente asintió a la sentencia del capitán comandante, se inclinó y volvió sobre sus pasos sin rechistar.

* * *

Tras la ceremonia Ukitake fue a reunirse con ellas.

- Es genial Arya- dijo- La capitana Shihouin te enseñará muy bien…

- Eh, tú- dijo la voz de la susodicha de repente-. Arya.

Esta alzó la cabeza y vio la figura de la capitana de los ojos dorados junto a la de Ukitake.

- Prepárate, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar por completo- dijo con una sonrisa-. Tu vida va dejar de ser un caminito de rosas, tendrás que acostumbrarte a la acción. Te espero mañana a primera hora en mi despacho, no llegues tarde.

Arya tuvo el tiempo junto para asentir con la cabeza para que la capitana Yoruichi desapareciera en apenas un parpadeo. Reisen, por su parte, seguía ofuscada por la división que le habían asignado.

- ¿Podemos ir a casa?- preguntó en un tono abatido.

Arya y Ukitake se miraron entre sí, pero emprendieron camino hacia la mansión sin decir nada más. Quizá una vez allí Reisen estuviera más receptiva.

Cuando llegaron, esta última se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación y una vez allí se tiró en la cama, comenzando a darle vueltas al asunto.

- Voy a ver qué le pasa- dijo Arya.

Sin embargo Ukitake la cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- Espera, déjame ir a mí- le dijo-. Tengo una ligera idea del porqué de su enfado.

Arya dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y fue a su habitación a preparar las cosas que creía necesarias para el día siguiente. Después saldría otro rato a entrenar para motivarse aún más.

Mientras tanto, Ukitake entró en la habitación de Reisen poco a poco y la miró mientras ella permanecía en silencio abrazada a sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Reisen?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Nada- contestó Reisen enseguida.

Ukitake alzó una ceja.

- ¿Nada?- dijo- ¿Estás segura?

Reisen alzó la mirada para volverla a agachar, ofendida.

- Sí que pasa- dijo finalmente-. Es simplemente que…

- Ya lo sé- le interrumpió Ukitake-. Sabía desde antes que tú que te tocaría la 12ª división pese a que querías entrar en la del capitán Muguruma.

Reisen lo miró atónita.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Claro que lo sabía, soy tu padre- sonrió Ukitake-. Y además capitán del Gotei 13, lo sé todo.

Reisen se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste nada?- le preguntó, algo más brusca de lo que quería- Me podrías haber preparado para este jarro de agua fría.

- Reisen…

- Yo quería estar con el capitán Muguruma y la teniente Kuna- añadió Reisen con una inmensa tristeza.

- Ya lo sé, pero no siempre ocurren las cosas como nosotros queremos- intervino Ukitake-. Además, fue la misma capitana de la 12ª división la que pidió al capitán comandante que te asignara a su escuadrón. Todo el mundo sabe que tú y tu hermana tenéis muchísimo potencial. Es algo bastante excepcional que un capitán haga algo así, y sin embargo ya ha ocurrido dos veces. ¿No te dice algo?

Reisen titubeó.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Ukitake asintió con la cabeza.

- Vaya…- dijo Reisen, impresionada- Está bien, me esforzaré todo lo que pueda para dejar a nuestra familia en buen lugar. La capitana Kirio no se arrepentirá.

- Estoy seguro de que las dos me haréis sentir orgulloso de ser vuestro padre- sonrió Ukitake, revolviéndole el pelo.

* * *

Y así fue, ambas fueron progresando hasta niveles insospechados.

Arya entrenó duramente bajo la supervisión de la capitana Yoruichi durante largos años. Viendo que su manejo del Kidou era algo imposible de mejorar, la capitana optó por explotar su punto fuerte: el cuerpo a cuerpo. Se encargó personalmente de su entrenamiento, además de asignarle al tiempo una compañera de trabajo: Soi Fong, una niña tan joven como ella y también con un gran talento con quien pasó largas horas entrenando. Conoció de paso a un hombre de cabello rubio de nombre Urahara, que era su compañero dentro de las Fuerzas Especiales. Trabó amistad con él fácilmente debido a la facilidad que tenía ese hombre para hablar, y fue él mismo quien la ayudó con el manejo de la espada. Todo esto la hizo ascender a guardaespaldas de la capitana Yoruichi tras unos años de duro entrenamiento, al igual que su compañera Soi Fong.

En cuanto a Reisen, su capitana optó por entrenarla para potenciar su manejo sobre el Kidou. Pese a su corta edad, Reisen era muy buena moviendo y manipulando el reiatsu y materializándolo de muchas maneras posibles. Por ello el capitán Tessai le puso un ojo desde el principio y la orientó un par de veces con los Kidous que podía practicar y los que podía llegar a alcanzar. Su teniente Hacchi observaba normalmente en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando también la ayudaba cuando su capitán no estaba disponible. Al tiempo sus progresos la hicieron ascender a 3ª oficial de la 12ª división.


	12. Chapter 9

**Después de los 3 capítulos de flashback, volvemos a retomar la historia en el punto donde la dejamos. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

- Oh, así que voy a compartir habitación con tus hermanas…- comentó Rukia al ver la cama supletoria que habían añadido en la habitación de Karin y Yuzu. Sobre ella había una nota que ponía "Para Rukia-chan".

- Teniendo en cuenta que ahora eres una invitada, ya me imaginaba algo así- dijo Ichigo.

- ¡Eh, mi intención inicial era dormir en tu armario, ¿sabes?!- exclamó ella.

Ichigo se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó con desinterés.

- ¿A mi qué me cuentas? Díselo a mi padre.

* * *

Renji estaba de brazos cruzados sentado frente a la tienda de Urahara, que a aquellas horas de la noche permanecía naturalmente cerrada. Jinta, un niño de la edad de las hermanas de Ichigo y de cabello tan rojizo como él observaba atento por una pequeña rendija de la persiana.

- ¡Jefe, ese tío raro sigue sentado ahí fuera!- anunció.

Urahara permanecía detrás suyo junto a Ururu, una niña de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y de aspecto despistado.

- Vaya… me pregunto a qué viene todo esto- contestó el quiosquero-. Había oído que ocurría algo, pero… ¿un teniente?

* * *

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhh, no hay nada como la comida casera!- exclamó Matsumoto, frotándose la tripa con una mano- ¡Está realmente delicioso, Orihime!

Ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que rara vez se llevaba halagos por la comida que preparaba y solía degustar.

- ¿E-en serio?- balbuceó.

- ¡Pues claro!- asintió Matsumoto- ¡Tengo ojo para estas cosas!

Orihime no se lo acababa de creer.

- Me ha sorprendido porque, uhmm… no tengo mano para la cocina- confesó finalmente-. Había empezado a pensar que tenía un gusto muy raro. ¿Te apetece un helado, Rangiku-san?

- ¡Claro!

Orihime recogió todo lo que había usado para la cena y trajo un par de helados, uno para cada una. Los guarnió con unos cuantos ingredientes y le ofreció uno a Matsumoto. Una vez dieron el primer bocado, ambas se retorcieron de placer.

- ¡Qué ricooooooooo!- exclamaron a la vez.

Sobre el tejado, Hitsugaya se moría literalmente de hambre, pero su orgullo le impedía entrar a casa de Orihime y suplicarle comida y un techo bajo el que descansar. Había cosas que había que sacrificar.

* * *

- ¿Ya los tenéis a todos localizados?- preguntó Grimmjow a sus subordinados- ¡No dejéis que ninguno escape con vida!

Los cinco Arrancar se dispersaron en direcciones distintas, algo que todos los Shinigami pudieron notificar enseguida. Arya y Reisen también lo notaron desde la guarida de los Vizard, pero decidieron no intervenir.

- ¿No sería mejor que acudierais en su ayuda?- preguntó Shinji, sentado en un sofá frente a ellas.

Reisen negó con la cabeza.

- Son suficientes como para detenerlos- contestó-. Son unos Arrancar bastante insignificantes, pero si están en apuros no tendremos más remedio que ir… Además, sería muy problemático dejarlos morir. Son altos cargos de la Sociedad de Almas.

- Además- añadió Arya, con un tono de voz que denotaba molestia-, me molesta bastante cuando me interrumpen mientras estoy explicando algo. Así que callaros todos y dejadme continuar.

Shinji chascó con la lengua pero no pudo evitar sonreír todavía más.

* * *

- ¡Esa energía espiritual… son ellos!- exclamó Ichigo- ¡Rukia…!

- Ya lo sé- contestó ésta, consultando a toda prisa el móvil con el que había localizado al Hollow aquella misma tarde. Comenzó a contar los puntos que le salían en la pantalla, lo que la hizo desesperar todavía más-. ¡¿Seis enemigos?! ¡¿Tantos…?!

- ¡¿Vienen hacia aquí?!- se preocupó Ichigo.

Rukia reflexionó unos segundos mientras observaba el movimiento de los puntos.

- Parece… que buscan algo, pero no se dirigen hacia aquí- contestó-. De momento.

Ichigo cada vez estaba más nervioso.

- ¡¿Y eso qué diablos significa?!- exclamó.

- ¡Pues quiere decir que van a realizar un ataque sin tener en cuenta la cantidad de energía espiritual!- contestó ella- ¡Esos Arrancar… piensan recorrer la ciudad buscando a personas que tengan poder, por pequeño que sea…! ¡Es decir, están planeando una masacre…!

Ichigo abrió los ojos sobremanera.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ishida sólo es la sombra de lo que una vez fue! ¡¿Y qué pasará con Chad e Inoue?!

- Inoue está con el capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Matsumoto, no corre ningún peligro- contestó Rukia, intentando mantener la calma-. En cuanto a Sado… ¡Uno de ellos se aproxima a él…!

* * *

Ikkaku y Yumichika corrían entre los edificios, buscando encontrarse con alguno de los Arrancar que recién habían detectado.

- Tienen que estar por aquí…- susurraba Ikkaku, con cara de excitación-. ¡Vamos, Yumichika!

- ¡Sí!

* * *

Hitsugaya introdujo un gikongan en su boca y su alma de Shinigami se separó enseguida de su cuerpo, al que le ordenó ponerse a cubierto.

- ¡Capitán!- exclamó la voz de Matsumoto a sus espaldas.

- ¿Dónde está Inoue Orihime?

A Matsumoto le sorprendió aquella reacción, ya que ni siquiera se había girado a mirarla.

- La dejé ocupada con mi Gigai, así no correrá peligro durante la batalla- contestó.

Él suspiró aliviado.

- Bien, entonces prepárate, Matsumoto- dijo-. Ya están aquí.

Shawlong y Nakeem se alzaban frente a ellos, lo que dejó sorprendida a la teniente, ya que ni los había visto llegar.

- Encantado- dijo Shawlong.

Hitsugaya no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a por él, cruzando espadas.

- Soy el Undécimo Arrancar- se presentó-. Llámame Shawlong, por favor.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou, capitán del 10º escuadrón- se presentó el otro.

Forzaron sus espadas hasta el punto que se repelieron a la fuerza.

- El capitán del 10º escuadrón… Vaya, vaya, eso es maravilloso. Me ha tocado el premio gordo- rió el Arrancar.

- No…- contestó Hitsugaya, mientras un aura espiritual helada comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor-. Yo diría más bien que vas a ser el primero en fracasar.

* * *

- ¡Espera un poco, Sado-san!- exclamó Shun-on, uno de los Shun Shun Rikka de Orihime, un hada masculina de cabello rubio y vestido de rojo-. ¡El tratamiento aún no ha terminado!

Chad, que se había incorporado a duras penas, permanecía sentado en el suelo y observándose sus propios puños mientras comprobaba su propia fuerza.

- Ya estoy bien, deberías volver con Inoue para ayudar- le dijo él.

Le costó varias insistencias convencer al hada, pero éste finalmente decidió ceder ante aquello. Una vez conseguido, activó sus poderes y cruzó la puerta de casa.

- Parece que no he acertado.

Le dio el tiempo justo para bajar la mirada y encontrarse con una mano que parecía tener intención de atravesar su pecho. De no ser por la que apareció de repente y la frenó con fuerza…

- Sólo sabrás si has acertado una vez haya terminado el combate- dijo Ichigo, vestido con sus ropas de Shinigami.

Di Roy sonrió y mostró toda su afilada dentadura.

- Es verdad- asintió-. Pues lo volveré a decir cuando os haya matado a todos.

* * *

Di Roy apartó su mano bruscamente y retrocedió unos pasos sin borrar en ningún momento la sonrisa de su rostro. Ichigo lo observaba atento, mientras Chad no salía de su asombro. En su pecho se había abierto un agujero del diámetro de una bala por el que comenzó a salir sangre. Si Ichigo hubiese llegado tan solo un segundo más tarde, seguramente habría muerto.

- Chad- dijo repentinamente Ichigo-. Aléjate de aquí.

Éste tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡E-espera!- exclamó- ¡Aún puedo…!

- ¡Chad!

El susodicho se quedó inmóvil.

- No te preocupes, déjalo en nuestras manos- terminó Ichigo.

Chad entrecerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, visiblemente dolido.

- Bien, comprendo…- dijo- Encárgate tú, Ichigo.

Y tras decir aquello comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, sin volver la vista atrás. Rukia apareció de repente en el cruce del callejón del que venía con el que él abandonaba.

- ¡¿Estás bien, Sado?!

No se molestó ni en contestarle ni en pararse, continuó corriendo. Los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho casi le impedían respirar, pero en aquel momento no podía dejar de correr.

"_Ichigo… ahora ya no podemos cubrirnos las espaldas el uno al otro como hemos hecho hasta ahora… Ahora ya… ni siquiera puedo luchar junto a ti…"_

- Vaya, vaya…- rió Di Roy- Si le hubiese matado antes, habría sido más divertido.

Ichigo se quitó las vendas de la cabeza y las lanzó al suelo. Justo en aquel momento llegó Rukia.

- Viniendo hacia aquí me he cruzado con Sado- dijo-. ¿Qué diablos le has dicho…?

Ichigo se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.

- Nada- dijo finalmente-. Sólo le he dicho que se vaya de aquí, que yo me encargo de todo.

Rukia observó la expresión de su cara mientras decía aquello. Era evidente que la única intención de Ichigo era protegerlo, pero parecía no darse cuenta del daño que podían provocar sus palabras. Rukia cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Apártate, Ichigo- dijo.

Éste se giró extrañado.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Se detuvo al ver que Rukia tenía en la mano un dispensador de caramelos alargado con un tapón en forma de conejo.

- Eres tú quien… debería…

- Lárgate de aquí, yo me encargo de esto- dijo ella, mientras se llevaba a la boca uno de los caramelos-. Ya has gastado demasiadas fuerzas luchando contra ellos.

Justo en el momento en que tragó el caramelo su alma se separó de su cuerpo.

- Si la situación empeorase podrías llegar a perder el control, como la última vez.

Ichigo abrió los ojos sobremanera al verla así. Vestía sus ropas de Shinigami y llevaba una espada blanca entera enfundada en su lado izquierdo de la cadera.

- ¿Has recuperado… tus poderes de Shinigami?- balbuceó Ichigo.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?- contestó ella- Por si no lo recuerdas, lo único que me impedía recuperar mis poderes era el Gigai de Urahara. Una vez en la sociedad de almas, sin el Gigai y rodeada de partículas espirituales sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se regenerase mi energía espiritual. ¿Comprendes?

- Ruki-

- ¡PYON!

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera articular palabra alguna, el Gikongan de Rukia se le lanzó encima.

- ¡¿Q-qué diablos es esta cosa?!- exclamó Ichigo.

- ¡Estoy aquí para ayudarte en la retirada, Pyon!- contestó el Gikongan.

- ¡¿Pyon?!

- Se trata de Chappy, el Gikongan más popular en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami- explicó Rukia-. Es el que había pedido en la tienda de Urahara, pero en su lugar me dieron a Kon.

Ichigo comenzó a hacer deducciones peligrosas.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó de nuevo Ichigo- ¡¿Quieres decir que desde un principio pensabas meter esta cosa en mi cuerpo?!

- ¡Correcto, Pyon!- contestó el Gikongan.

- ¡En ese caso ya no me parece tan malo que pusieras a Kon!- terminó.

- ¡Qué cruel, Pyon!- dijo el Gikongan mientras se le lanzaba encima y lo sujetaba por un brazo y por el pecho.

- ¡Cierra el pico!- exclamó Ichigo intentando librarse de su agarre, aunque en vano- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ayyyyyyyyyy!

Di Roy, harto de esperar, se lanzó al ataque. Intentó golpear a Rukia como anteriormente lo había intentado con Chad, pero ésta fue lo suficientemente rápida para frenar el golpe con la espada y contraatacar, haciendo que el Arrancar se viera forzado a retroceder.

- ¡Rukia!- exclamó Ichigo.

Di Roy insistía en sus ataques, pero Rukia pudo frenarlos todos aunque con un poco de dificultad. En uno de ellos se vio forzada a saltar, y aprovechó para apoyarse con los pies en una farola y darse impulso para lanzarse contra él, cruzando de nuevo espada y mano.

- Soy Di Roy, el Decimosexto Arrancar- se presentó él.

- 13º escuadrón…- empezó ella.

- Eh, eh- la interrumpió-. No me interesan nombres ni rangos. Si tuviese que escuchar el nombre de todas mis víctimas esta noche, sería un problema.

Rukia alzó las cejas sorprendida.

- Tal vez- contestó.

Forzó de nuevo el contacto hasta que se repelieron.

- Ya que no quieres saber nada de rangos, al menos deja que te presente a mi espada- dijo, mientras la desenvainaba-. Baila, Sode no Shirayuki.

Al final del mango de la espada apareció una cinta larga y ancha tan blanca como el resto de la espada. Ichigo la observaba anonadado, y se podría decir lo mismo del Arrancar.

- Some no mai, Tsukishiro- pronunció Rukia.

Di Roy tuvo el tiempo justo para darse cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, que Rukia estaba tras él, y la segunda, que en el suelo se había trazado un círculo helado que comenzó a congelar sus pies.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó.

Saltó y rompió el contacto con el círculo, quedándose a unos metros sobre el suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Te arrepentirás, Shinigami!- exclamó- ¡El aire es mi medio natural de combate, desde aquí puedo encargarme de esa espada que sólo es capaz de congelar el suelo! ¡Muere!

Rukia observaba en silencio cómo su enemigo comenzaba a quitarse las vendas que tenía enrolladas en la enorme máscara de Arrancar sobre la cabeza. Suspiró despreocupada.

- Qué lástima- dijo.

De repente, del suelo emergió una columna de hielo que congelo a su rival.

- Sode no Shirayuki no es sólo "una espada que congela el suelo"- continuó-. Todo lo que esté dentro de ese círculo, sea cielo o tierra, queda congelado.

* * *

- ¡Ayayayayayyyyyyyyy!- exclamó Ichigo.

- ¡Cállate, Pyon!- dijo el Gikongan- ¡Si no te movieras tanto no tendría que usar la fuerza, Pyon!

Ichigo cada vez estaba más irritado, y a su vez dolorido.

- ¡Deja de decir "Pyon, pyon"!- espetó- ¡Empiezas a ser irritante! ¡Suéltame de una vez, idiota!

El Gikongan hizo todavía más fuerza.

- ¡Aaaaaaargh! ¡Mi brazo, mi brazooo! ¡Me lo estás rompiendo! ¡Lárgate ya, maldita!

* * *

- No podemos irnos hasta que no acabe con él, Pyon- dijo el Gikongan con voz tétrica.

- ¡Suéltame, joder! ¡Me haces daño!

- Tu brazo hace ruido, Pyon.

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?- dijo de repente la voz de Rukia.

Ichigo levantó la cabeza y la observó, prácticamente intacta y con la espada todavía desenvainada.

- ¡Rukia!- exclamó- ¡¿Es-estás bien?! ¡¿Y el tipo ese?! ¡¿Has acabado con él?!

- Por supuesto- contestó ella con un resoplido y apoyando la espada en su hombro-. Me he asegurado de que no pueda volver.

Ichigo entonces se paró a observar aquella hermosa espada.

- Esa Zampakutou…

- Sode no Shirayuki- intervino el Gikongan-. Se dice que la Zampakutou de Rukia es la más hermosa del tipo hielo en la Sociedad de Almas. Su hoja, su empuñadura, su guardia… toda la Zampakutou es blanca. Pyon. Rukia-sama siempre pudo ser un oficial, Pyon- prosiguió-. Sin embargo, el riesgo que corre un oficial en misiones es mucho mayor que el de un soldado raso, así que cierta persona se encargó de hablar con los capitanes y evitar su nombramiento.

Ichigo observó al Gikongan unos segundos.

- ¿Quién…?

- Kuchiki Byakuya-sama- contestó-. Pyon.

Ichigo volvió la vista al frente y resopló.

- Así que una niña mimada…- dijo- Bueno, ahora ya te me puedes ir quitando de encima.

- Tu brazo, Pyon, hace ruidito.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaargh!

Rukia envainó su espada y los observó claramente enfadada.

- Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente- dijo-. Venga, moveos.

Pero justo en aquel momento sintieron una energía espiritual aplastante. Ichigo se levantó de golpe, y alzó la cabeza para observar en la misma dirección que Rukia.

- ¿Así que sois vosotros los que han acabado con Di Roy?- dijo una voz extraña- Acabaré con esto y os mataré a los dos.

Grimmjow se alzaba frente a ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

- Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques- se presentó-. ¡Recuérdalo, Shinigami!

* * *

Edrad ladeó la cabeza hacia el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba su compañero, que recién había caído. Rió

- El oponente de Di Roy tuvo suerte de que le tocara esa escoria- dijo en un tono estúpido-. Era un Arrancar, pero nunca estuvo a la altura del rango. Sin embargo, vosotros no tenéis esa suerte enfrentándoos a mí. ¡Sólo lograréis acabar rodando por el suelo muertos!

* * *

Keigo se asustó y por poco cayó al suelo al escuchar una explosión a unas cuantas manzanas de su localización.

- ¿Qu-qué demonios…?- dijo- Esto da algo de miedo, y ha sido cerca… Tanto follón por la noche, malditos Yonkis. Estaba intentando encontrar algo de zumo… En serio, ¿qué habrá sido eso? Está tan oscuro…

Reanudó sus pasos mientras seguía hablando consigo mismo. Fue justo entonces cuando ocurrió otra explosión justo a su lado y cayó al suelo del susto.

- ¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qué es eso?!- exclamó- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó pudo reconocer a alguien que había visto aquel mismo día: el tipo raro de la espada de madera.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- exclamó, llamando la atención de Ikkaku- ¡¿A ti no te he visto esta mañana en clase?! ¡¿Qué haces de noche con esa katana y sangrando?!

- Tú eres… el de esta mañana…- comenzó Ikkaku.

Edrad apareció de golpe de entre dos casas y lo golpeó con violencia en la cara, lanzándolo de nuevo hacia una pared y por poco golpeando a Keigo, quien se tuvo que apartar para evitar el impacto.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- reía Edrad aún más fuerte que antes- ¡¿Qué te pasa, mi aprendiz de Shinigami?! ¡¿Eh?!

Keigo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¿Q-qué…? ¿Shinigami…?- balbuceaba- ¿El dios de la muerte? ¡¿De qué demonios hablan estos dos…?!

Ikkaku se levantó a duras penas.

- Eh, chaval- comenzó, dirigiéndose a Keigo.

- ¡¿Sí?!- contestó éste, muerto de miedo.

- Pareces un chico listo, ¿me echas una mano?- dijo acercándose mucho a él.

Keigo casi lloraba.

- Bueno… esto… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?- balbuceó- Quiero decir…

- Para serte sincero, esta noche no hay ningún alojamiento libre- continuó Ikkaku-, y ahora que estás aquí lo más posible es que acabes muerto…

- ¡¿Q-qué?!

- ¡Entonces, hecho!- exclamó Ikkaku, señalando con un dedo a Edrad- Yo te echo una mano encargándome del tipo ese y tú después me llevas a tu casa a dormir.

- ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

Ikkaku lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó.

- ¡¿Cómo que "Eeeeeeeeeh"?! ¡Sí o no, eso es lo que tienes que responder!

- ¡S-s-sí, sí!

- Bien, así me gusta.

Lo soltó y se incorporó, volviéndose entonces hacia Edrad.

- Eh, tú, el de ahí- dijo-. Todavía no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Edrad rió.

- ¿Yo?- dijo, señalándose a sí mismo- Soy el Arrancar Decimotercero…

Pero entonces le vino algo a la mente que hizo que frenase sus palabras.

- Espera, decirte más sería inútil- continuó-. Puedes conocerme como aquel que va a matarte.

* * *

Ikkaku entrecerró los ojos y suspiró decepcionado.

- Vaya, parece que tú y yo tenemos maneras diferentes de hacer las cosas…- dijo- La costumbre de presentarse y dar tu rango nos fue inculcada por la persona que nos enseñó a luchar. Es una norma imprescindible. Si una persona va a morir en combate, al menos debe saber el nombre del que va a matarle.

Desenvainó la espada de su funda y se puso en guardia, con una delante y otra detrás.

- Soy el tercer oficial de la división de Zaraki, Madarame Ikkaku- se presentó-. No es necesario que te presentes, tan solo recuerda mi nombre. Porque es el nombre de la persona que va a matarte.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!- exclamó Ikkaku- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer con una Zampakutou?! ¡¿No sería más útil si la usaras de adorno para la cintura?!

- ¡Ninguna espada es capaz de cortar el Hierro que tenemos nosotros, los Arrancar!- exclamó Edrad- ¡Esa es nuestra armadura! ¡La espada que tienes en la mano difícilmente lo atravesaría!

- Lo que tú digas…

Ikkaku alzó un pie para golpearlo, a lo que su rival prestó atención. Lo que éste no se esperaba era que aquello fuera una simple maniobra de distracción para intentar golpearle con la espada y la funda a la vez, algo que consiguió frenar de milagro. Forzó el contacto hasta que se repelieron. Ambos se situaron a metros de distancia.

- Un Shinigami que se niega a liberar su Zampakutou… qué vergüenza- resopló Edrad.

Ikkaku rió.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, lo próximo que haga quizá sea liberarla.

Keigo lo observaba todo desde el suelo y sin comprender un ápice de lo que pasaba.

- ¡¿Q-q-qué diablos está pasando…?!- se preguntaba a sí mismo en voz alta- ¿Por qué ellos…?

- Ese es el tercer oficial de la división de Zaraki, Madarame Ikkaku…

Keigo se giró y observó al segundo hombre que identificó aquella noche: Yumichika.

- El segundo hombre más poderoso de la 11ª división, la más poderosa de la Sociedad de Almas-continuó Yumichika.

- Tú… a ti también te vi esta mañana- dijo Keigo-. Entonces, si lo necesita, le ayudarás… Eres su compañero, ¿no?

Yumichika apartó la vista del chico y suspiró.

- ¿Por qué debería?- dijo- Mira la expresión de su cara, se nota que está disfrutando. Incluso enfrentándose a un oponente tan excepcional como este, su expresión de es euforia. No se trata de si está mal negarle mi ayuda, el asunto es si sería correcto ayudarle, ¿no es así?

Keigo lo miró a él y luego a Ikkaku.

- Ese tipo… ¿de verdad está disfrutando? ¿Ayudarle no estaría bien…? ¿Es que acaso tiene la victoria asegurada?

- No- negó Yumichika con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamó Keigo- ¡¿Y qué pasa si no sale bien y tu compañero la palma?!

Yumichika se tomó unos segundos para responder.

- Es obvio- dijo-. Estaré orgulloso.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

* * *

Ikkaku se lanzaba una y otra vez a por Edrad, pero esta frenaba sus impactos con las manos o bien con la espada.

"_Su estilo es tosco, pero los movimientos de su brazo son decididos" _pensaba Edrad mientras analizaba a Ikkaku. _"Tiene buenos recursos a la hora de atacar, aunque a juzgar por la complejidad de sus movimientos, leer a través de ellos es bastante fácil. Arremete con la espada por la izquierda, y defiende con la funda por la derecha. ¡Demasiado simple!"_

Aprovechó una apertura para atacar a Ikkaku y lanzarlo metros atrás.

"_El momento en que su brazo está a punto de atacarme es el momento en que contraataco. Puedo prever si es un movimiento de ataque o defensa… ¡y aprovechar esa apertura!"_

Arremetió de nuevo contra Ikkaku, pero lo único que consiguió fue golpear el suelo y abrir un buen agujero en él. Ikkaku estaba sobre él a su izquierda, y aprovechó el impulso del salto para atacar. Entonces Edrad pudo ver algo que lo desconcertó.

"_¡Tiene la funda en la mano izquierda…!"_

Ikkaku ensanchó su sonrisa al ver el rostro de su rival y atacó tal cual tenía previsto. Ambos cayeron a metros de distancia, pero uno de ellos había sido finalmente herido. Edrad tenía una enorme herida en mitad de la cara, justo donde tenía el trozo de su máscara de Hollow.

- Tch, casi- chascó la lengua Ikkaku-. Mi intención era cortarte la cabeza

Edrad entrecerró los ojos.

"_No es una persona corriente… lanzar a propósito ese ataque como simple amago para distraer mi atención mientras se cambiaba de mano la espada… qué forma de luchar tan ridícula y penosa" _decía Edrad para sus adentros. _"Está llena de aperturas y siempre surge una buena oportunidad para golpearle. Sería mucha mala suerte acabar asesinado por todo esto. Si lo que buscas es una pelea tan patética y simple… ¡Entonces me divertiré acabando con esto a tu manera!"_

* * *

Ikkaku se levantó y colocó su espada en el hombro ante la atenta mirada de Edrad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba en su boca, así que metió la mano y sacó dos muelas enteras.

- Sea cual sea la técnica que usa este cabrón, me ha costado dos muelas- se quejó-. Bueno, da igual, luego le pediré a Akon que me fabrique unas a buen precio- entonces apoyó las manos en las rodillas e hizo un par de estiramientos- ¡¿Seguimos o qué?! Más o menos ya soy capaz de prever tus movimientos, podría resisti ataques más tuyos… no me gusta la idea, pero voy a tener que librar mi Zampakutou.

Edrad esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

- Ya veo…- dijo- Parece ser que te he subestimado. Contra un tipo como tú creo que sería mejor liberar mi espada y luchar sin importar si es necesario hacerlo o no.

- ¿Así que al final vas a reconocer mi poder después de todo?- rió Ikkaku.

- Y ahora estás enorgulleciéndote de tu valor como estúpido, cuando deberías estar temblando de miedo ante el enemigo que va a convertir tus huesos en polvo. Nosotros, los Arrancar, diferenciamos bien el momento de ponernos serios en un combate.

Ikkaku frunció el ceño.

- Entra en erupción, Volcánica- dijo Edrad.

Ikkaku abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto…?- balbuceó mientras miraba a su rival.

- ¿Qué es esto, dices?- rió Edrad- Esta es la liberación de la Zampakutou de un Arrancar.

Su cuerpo se había vuelto más enorme todavía y sus brazos concretamente más, añadiendo unas prolongaciones que subían de sus hombros.

- Así que tomar por costumbre presentarse a la persona a la que vas a matar… Soy el Arrancar Decimotercero, Edrad Liones.

* * *

Grimmjow comenzó a descender ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo y Rukia hasta llegar a nivel de suelo.

"_¡¿Pero qué…?! La fuerza espiritual de este tío… ¡¿de verdad es un Arrancar?!" _pensaba Rukia para sus adentros. _"¡¿Es posible que sea… de la misma especie que el otro…?! Su energía espiritual… ¡está a un nivel completamente diferente!"_

- ¿Cuál?- dijo de repente Grimmjow- ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero saber cuál de los dos es el más fuerte!

Rukia abrió los ojos sobremanera.

- ¡Ichigo, vete!- exclamó.

Y entonces notó un dolor agudo y muy desagradable a la altura del vientre.

- Lo sabía, tú no vales para nada- dijo Grimmjow, con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara.

- Mierd…

Rukia se encogió sobre sí misma y finalmente se golpeó contra el suelo violentamente cuando Grimmjow sacó la mano de su interior y la apartó.

- ¡Rukia!- exclamó Ichigo.

Fue a lanzarse contra él, algo que Grimmjow ya había previsto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más.

* * *

- Nosotros, los Arrancar, sellamos la base de nuestras habilidades en nuestras espadas- explicó Edrad-, son totalmente diferentes a las que usáis vosotros, los Shinigami. En otras palabras, cuando liberamos nuestras armas, significa que revelamos nuestra auténtica forma y poder. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Al liberarla no sólo muestra mi verdadera forma y la de Volcánica, sino también el verdadero alcance de nuestro poder.

Le bastó un simple movimiento de brazo para que la onda expansiva que acompañaba el movimiento lanzase a Ikkaku metros atrás.

* * *

Yumichika lo observaba todo a una distancia prudente, sin separarse de Keigo. Se llevó la mano al interior del Hakama y sacó una especie de transmisor.

- Ayasegawa Yumichika, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?- dijo una voz.

- La capacidad destructiva del enemigo ha aumentado y supera todas nuestras expectativas- dijo éste-. Solicito la congelación de espacio en un radio de 300 metros alrededor de Madarame Ikkaku. Existe la posibilidad de que varias almas se vean afectadas por la situación. Normalmente, si siguiéramos el código establecido, abortaríamos las operaciones de combate, pero proteger a estas almas es nuestra mayor prioridad.

- Entiendo- dijo la voz del transmisor.

- Se predice un aumento similar de poder en los demás sujetos enemigos, proceded del mismo modo en la congelación de espacio con el capitán Hitsugaya Toushirou, los tenientes Matsumoto Rangiku y Abarai Renji y Kurosaki Ichigo. Y después… en la división 11, preparad el funeral de Madarame Ikkaku.

Ikkaku se lanzaba una y otra vez a por Edrad, pero su poder era tan aplastante que apenas podía reaccionar contra él. El número de puñetazos que se había llevado era ya incontable, y su estado físico pasaba de pésimo a deplorable. Edrad no podía dejar de reír de satisfacción.

- ¡Así es!- exclamó, mientras lo lanzaba al aire- ¡La eficacia en combate de un Arrancar aumenta varias veces cuando libera su Zampakutou! ¡La pregunta ahora es si serás capaz de aguantar ese poder con tu energía espiritual!

Ikkaku cayó al suelo, pero se incorporó de nuevo.

- Crece, Houzukimaru.

Su espada se alargó y transformó en una lanza prolongable con la que comenzó a corresponder los ataques de su rival, aunque seguía sin ser suficiente para plantarle cara. Uno de los golpes lo lanzó varios metros atrás, e incluso lo envolvió en llamas.

- Se acabó- dijo Edrad.

Aun así, Ikkaku no se daba por vencido. Se levantó a duras penas, sangrando mucho y con la respiración entrecortada, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

- Ríndete ya- reía Edrad-. Para un guerrero también es una virtud saber cuándo rendirse. Has luchado de manera admirable, hasta quedar completamente destrozado.

Ikkaku volvía a lanzarse contra él.

- Es una lástima.

Fue a golpearle de nuevo y, tras hacerlo, abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que vio bajo su puño. Ikkaku había resistido su golpe.

- Tcht. ¿Tan seguro estás de que aquí haya una diferencia tan grande de poder?- dijo Ikkaku- Qué remedio, los otros también deben estar luchando, no creo que se hayan dado cuenta de todo esto… No tenía intención de usarlo, la verdad.

Se libró de su puño y retrocedió unos metros.

- Observa con atención, y verás exactamente con quién estás hablando- dijo-. Bankai.

De la energía espiritual que el mismo Ikkaku emanaba se hizo un torbellino de polvo alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Q-qué ha sido eso…?- dijo Keigo.

Yumichika entrecerró los ojos.

- Así que al final lo has usado…

Edrad no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Ha dicho… ¿Bankai?

- Exacto- dijo la voz de Ikkaku-. Bankai. Ryoumon Houzukimaru.


	13. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Hyozukimaru había cambiado totalmente su conformación. Ahora se componía de dos enormes espadas en cada mano y una con forma de media luna sobre su espalda con un dragón grabado en ella. Edrad lo observaba incrédulo.

- Impresionante- admitió.

- Ahórrate los cumplidos- rió Ikkaku.

Edrad también rió.

- No te relajes, aún no te he mostrado todo mi poder espiritual.

- Ya veremos si es tan impresionante o no…- dijo Ikkaku- ¡Cuando acabe contigo!

Ambos se lanzaron el uno a por el otro. Edrad fue a golpearle con el puño, peor Ikkaku fue más rápido. Asestó un mandoble que consiguió herir a Edrad.

"_¡Imposible…!" _se sorprendió éste último, _"¡¿Ha atravesado a Volcánica?!"_

Sin darle tiempo alguno a reaccionar, Ikkaku lo atacaba por segunda vez con otra de las espadas, a lo que Edrad se defendió cubriéndose con un brazo. Se vio obligado a desviarlo y lanzarlo hacia atrás, ya que de poco le fue que lo atravesase del todo.

"_Es fuerte… el Bankai de este tipo no es como la de los expertos en Kidou, sólo se trata de una acumulación de energía brutal" _pensaba Edrad mientras observaba a su rival. _"Ese poder de destrucción es desproporcionado, y confía totalmente en su fuerza… ¡Mi resistencia no aguantará mucho contra esos ataques!"_.

Ikkaku cogió la espada que tenía el dragón y comenzó a darle vueltas sobre su cabeza con ambas manos.

"_Puedo ganar, no tengo miedo" _se autoconvencía Edrad _"Justo antes de que golpee mi brazo reuniré toda mi fuerza en él y le haré pedazos"_. Se inclinó sobre sí mismo y de las prolongaciones de ambos brazos comenzó a salir vapor a bastante presión. Alzó la cabeza y observó a Ikkaku, y entonces pareció notificar algo.

- Parece que lo has notado, ¿eh?- dijo Ikkaku, rompiendo el silencio- A diferencia de mí, Houzukimaru está ilesa. A pesar del Bankai, sigue prácticamente dormida. Por eso, aunque golpee o sea golpeada por el enemigo, si no la despierto no muestra ni un ápice de su poder. Cuando abre los ojos, el dragón adormecido que hay en ella, poco a poco se va tiñendo de carmesí. Cuando éste dragón se ha teñido por completo, el poder de destrucción de Ryuumon Houzukimaru llega al máximo.

Dicho dragón ya estaba casi del todo teñido.

- Allá voy.

Y ambos colisionaron. Ikkaku salió disparado en una dirección, y Edrad hacia otra. Edrad perdió la consciencia enseguida, pero Ikkaku tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver que su espada se había roto.

"_Es verdad… aquella vez mi espada también estaba rota…" _recordó.

* * *

[…]

Ikkaku estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de heridas y cubierto de la sangre que emanaba de éstas. Jadeaba con dificultad, pero alzó la cabeza para ver por última vez a su rival.

- Es-espera…

Un hombre de gran estatura de cabello negro y largo se giró hacia él, al igual que la niña pequeña de cabellos rosados que cargaba en su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Qué?- se extrañó Kenpachi- ¿Aún estás vivo?

- ¡¿Qué pasa, por qué no me matas?!- exclamó Ikkaku con dificultad- ¡Has ganado! ¡Mátame!

Kenpachi lo observó durante unos segundos detenidamente.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo ningún interés en un tipo que ya no puede seguir luchando- dijo-. Además, no tengo ninguna obligación de matarte.

- ¡¿Es broma, no?!- dijo Ikkaku, incrédulo- ¡No juegues conmigo, mátame!

Kenpachi se acercó a él y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a levantarse y haciendo que las heridas de todo su cuerpo dolieran como nunca lo habían hecho.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!- le espetó casi en la cara-. ¡Si tú también disfrutas luchando, entonces no supliques que te maten!

Ikkaku abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- No aceptes tu derrota tan pronto, no persigas la muerte tan fácilmente. Acepta la derrota solo cuando estés muerto- prosiguió Kenpachi-. Si pierdes pero no mueres, sólo significa que fuiste afortunado. Sobrevive, y en piensa únicamente en matar al hombre que te perdonó la vida.

Ajeno a todo aquello, Yumichika lo observaba todo sentado en una roca, a una distancia prudente.

- No fui blando contigo mientras luchábamos, simplemente has sido afortunado al no morir- continuó Kenpachi-. Vive. Vive y vuelve a por mí para matarme. Hasta entonces, adiós.

Lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse al fin. Ikkaku no se dio por vencido.

- ¡Espera! ¡Dime cómo te llamas…!

- Kenpachi- contestó éste observándolo por el rabillo del ojo-. Zaraki Kenpachi.

* * *

- Me niego- negó Ikkaku, dándose la vuelta-. Lo siento, búscate a otro.

Renji se incorporó y lo observó incrédulo

- ¡Espera, Ikkaku-san!- exclamó- ¡Tú eres el único! ¡Ningún otro teniente puede usar el Bankai! ¡Y aunque hubiera otros… sé que tú eres el único que puede hacerlo! ¡La 3ª división, la 5ª, la 9ª… cualquiera de ellas está bien! ¡El próximo capitán debes ser tú! ¡Es necesario que rellenes el hueco que dejaron Aizen y los demás! ¡Ikkaku-san!

- Idiota…

Aquello hizo echar los frenos a Renji.

- ¿No te lo dije hace ya tiempo cuando te enseñé a luchar?- continuó Ikkaku- Que aparte de ti y Yumichika no tenía intención de decirle a nadie lo de mi Bankai. Si se supiera que soy capaz de usarlo, no serías el único que vendría a decirme que me hiciera capitán.

Apoyó su espalda en una pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado.

- No pienso hacerlo. Si me convirtiera en capitán significaría que no podría seguir luchando bajo las órdenes del capitán Zaraki. Si tu sueño es superar a Kuchiki Byakuya entonces yo también tengo mi propio sueño: luchar y morir bajo las órdenes de ese hombre.

[…]

* * *

- Lo sabía- dijo la voz de Yumichika-. Sabía que estabas vivo, Ikkaku.

Éste se dejó caer y observó el cielo detenidamente.

- Por supuesto.

* * *

Orihime permanecía inmovilizada por el Gikongan de Matsumoto.

- Rangiku-san, Toushirou-kun…

Éste último seguía combatiendo con Shawlong y tenía aspecto cansado y debilitado, con un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la cabeza. Rodó los ojos hacia un lado y pudo ver a Matsumoto tirada en el suelo y prácticamente derrotada. Nakeem se alzaba frente a ella con un semblante inexpresivo.

- Pff…- resopló Shawlong- ¿Éste es el nivel habitual del Bankai de un capitán? Qué decepción.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño.

- Ciertamente, parece que estaba equivocado acerca de ti.

* * *

Renji, con el Bankai liberado, atacaba una y otra vez a Illfort, pero éste esquivaba e incluso frenaba sus ataques con gran facilidad. Después de uno de ellos, se acercó a él sin que Renji pudiera darse cuenta y lo atacó, abriéndole una gran herida en el pecho al pelirrojo.

- ¡Mierda!

Enseguida intentó contraatacar con el Bankai, pero Illfort volvió a esquivarlo de nuevo. Comenzó a reír como un poseso.

- ¡¿Eso es todo, hermano?!- exclamó- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer tu Bankai?! ¡¿Y tú eres teniente?! ¡Debes de ser de lo peor de las 13 divisiones, seguro!

Jinta lo observaba todo sentado en el tejado de la casa de Urahara.

- Así que después de todo no es lo bastante bueno, eh…- dijo, refiriéndose a Renji.

Escuchó unos pasos tras él que lo hicieron girarse, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Ururu.

- ¿Ururu?- se extrañó- ¿No te he dicho que te fueras a dormir?

Entonces vio cual era la expresión de su rostro, y enseguida se alarmó.

"_Está… está reaccionando a la extraña fuerza espiritual de ese Arrancar… ¡está entrando en modo genocidio!"_. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ururu saltó y se dirigió hacia el Arrancar.

- ¡Espera! ¡Ururu!

- ¿Qué tal si acabamos con esto de una vez, hermano?- dijo Illfort.

Entonces notificó que tenía a alguien a su espalda. Ururu lo golpeó con violencia en la cara cuando estaba en proceso de girarse, y éste salió propulsado hacia atrás sin tener control sobre su cuero hasta que finamente consiguió recobrarlo, frenando en el mismo aire.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó, mientras la sangre manchaba la mitad de su cara- ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!

Ururu fue hacia él y lo cogió del cuello. Entonces, comenzó a alzarlo.

- Peligro. Eres peligroso- dijo con voz robótica-. Peligro para nosotros. El peligro es el enemigo. Los enemigos deben ser… destruidos.

Volvió a golpearle de nuevo, pero no lo soltó. Renji no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¡Joder!

Illfort intentó contraatacar con la espada, pero Ururu lo esquivó con facilidad saltando hacia atrás varias veces.

- Humillado por una jodida mocosa… Joder- repetía Illfort- Te mataré, voy a acabar contigo. Ensarta, Del Toro.

Hubo una explosión, de la que Renji y Ururu se cubrieron los rostros con los brazos. Cuando ésta última intentó entrever algo entre la nube de polvo, un cuerno la atravesó de delante atrás.

- "¿Qué diablos es esto?", ¿verdad?- dijo Illfort- Eso es lo que dice la expresión de tu cara.

Renji abrió los ojos sobremanera. Su rival había transformado la mitad superior de su cuerpo en una coraza blanca que recordaba a la de un toro.

- Esta es la liberación de nuestra Zampakutou, hermano.

Zarandeó la cabeza y soltó a Ururu, la que voló por los aires, que fue recogida por Jinta. Éste se lanzó a por Illfort con una enorme maza en la mano, con la que le golpeó justo en la cabeza. Sin embargo, no le hizo el menor daño. Fue gracias a Renji, que intervino en el momento preciso, que no fue embestido.

- ¡Corre, chaval!- le gritó a Jinta.

- Eso es… ¿vas a detestarme, hermano?

Hizo un poco más de fuerza con la cabeza y atravesó con uno de los cuernos a Zabimaru y luego a Renji. Lo zarandeó igual que a Ururu y lo soltó.

- En los últimos momentos de tu vida te diré mi nombre, hermano- exclamó- ¡Arrancar nº 15, Illfort Grantz!

* * *

Shawlong giró la cabeza.

- Parece que Illfort ha liberado su Zampakutou, tiene toda la pinta que se haya cansado de jugar con ellos y ahora quiera matarlos de una vez- dijo-. O tal vez un ataque sorpresa lo hirió y se vio obligado a liberarla…

Entonces se rió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, eso es imposible.

Volvió la vista hacia Hitsugaya, quien volvía a arremeter contra él. Frenó su ataque y lo obligó a retroceder.

- Pff, que aburrido- resopló.

- Esto todavía no ha terminado- dijo Hitsugaya.

Tras Shawlong apareció un trozo de hielo en dirección hacia él, y entones se produjo la colisión.

- Tsk.

A los segundos Shawlong reapareció, con el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y congelado.

- Llegas al punto de atacar hasta con tu propia cola…- resopló Shawlong-. Eso significa que ya lo has dado todo, y aun así sólo alcanzas este nivel de ataque. Qué mal.

Entonces reparó en algo.

- Hay menos que antes- dijo, y entonces señaló algo sobre su cabeza-. Me refiero a esas flores de hielo

- ¿Y qué?- espetó Hitsugaya.

- Esa flor que hay detrás de ti es una cuenta atrás, ¿verdad?- dedujo Shawlong- Seguirá contando hasta que tu espada se selle de nuevo- rió-. Todavía eres demasiado joven. Tu Bankai probablemente aún no está completamente desarrollado, porque éste requiere una inmensa cantidad de energía espiritual, y a pesar de ser un capitán eso no te asegura poder mantenerlo demasiado tiempo. Especialmente con un Bankai como el tuyo.

Se tomó una pausa.

- Los pétalos de las flores de hielo irán cayendo uno a uno con el paso del tiempo- continuó-. Cuando todos los pétalos hayan desaparecido, tu Bankai se desvanecerá.

Hitsugaya frunció todavía más el ceño.

- Cuando empezamos a luchar, tenías 12 pétalos, pero ahora sólo te quedan 3- contó-. Cuando tu Bankai desaparezca será mucho más fácil acabar contigo. Aunque no importa lo débil que seas, acabar con un capitán así sería una grosería por mi parte. Al menos deja que te aplaste mientras estás en esa forma, usando nuestro más alto poder de combate.

Puso la espada en posición vertical frente a él.

- Rompe, Tijereta.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorprendido. La máscara de Hollow se había hecho más grande, cubriendo toda la parte izquierda de su cara, y en pecho y brazos había aparecido una armadura. Tras la cabeza apareció una cola con una pinza en su final, y las manos se habían alargado y afilado.

Le bastó un simple movimiento de brazo para cortar a Hitsugaya por varios puntos de su cuerpo, haciendo que comenzara a emanar grandes cantidades de sangre.

- ¡¿Q-?!

- Bueno, ya que es una norma, permíteme que te diga mi nombre. Soy el Arrancar nº 11, Shawlong Kuufang. Encantado de conocerte, pequeño capitán.

Nakeem observaba su combate, mientras que Matsumoto permanecía en el suelo y a la espera de escuchar algo a través de su transmisor.

* * *

Shawlong cortaba una y otra vez con facilidad el Bankai de Hitsugaya, el que apenas podía hacer nada para impedirlo y cada vez presentaba un aspecto peor.

- Como cabía esperar de un capitán, es realmente asombroso que incluso habiéndote mostrado esta diferencia de poder no huyas y sigas enfrentándote a mí de esta forma.

Hitsugaya mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos.

- Dijiste que se llamabas Shawlong Kuufang, ¿no?- dijo- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. Dijiste que eres el Arrancar nº 11, esa cifra se refiere a que, entre el total de Arrancars, tú eres el que está en la décimo primera posición según vuestra fuerza, ¿no?

- No- negó Shawlong-. Nuestro número no es el orden del más fuerte al menos fuerte, sino el orden en que nacimos, pero… hay un límite entre mi número y los que están por debajo de él.

Hitsugaya alzó una ceja.

- Tendré que explicártelo para que lo entiendas bien- suspiró Shawlong-. Primero, con el Hougyoku renacimos de Hollows a Arrancar, y según el orden de nacimiento, se nos fue asignado un número. Aquellos más fuertes fueron seleccionados y, basándose en cual tenía mayor poder destructivo, se les dieron números del 1 al 10. Entonces, esos diez fueron elegidos y llamados "Espadas". Tienen su número grabado en su propia piel, y tienen total autoridad sobre los números desde el 11 hasta los posteriores. Te diré claramente que el poder de los Espadas está a un nivel totalmente diferente del nuestro y, ahora que los menciono, hay un Espada que vino a la Tierra con nosotros. Aquel que obtuvo el número 6 de Aizen-sama, la Sexta Espada. , Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Ichigo blandió la espada de nuevo hacia Grimmjow, el que la frenó con aparente desinterés con uno de sus brazos. Ichigo frunció el ceño, claramente molesto por la indiferencia del Arrancar, y justo entonces se vio empujado y obligado a retroceder con un movimiento del mismo brazo.

- ¿Me estás subestimando, Shinigami?- dijo Grimmjow- Todavía no tengo muchas ganas de matarte. Date prisa y muéstrame tu Bankai. Si no lo haces, tú y esa Shinigami de allí acabaréis muertos.

- Cabrón…

Ichigo alzó la espada y agarró el mango con ambas manos.

- ¡Bankai!

Grimmjow sonrió de satisfacción.

- ¿Esto es el Bankai?

* * *

Hitsugaya miró a un lado y a otro, controlando en todo momento que Matsumoto no sufriera una sola herida más. Ésta, desde el suelo, no despegaba su atención del micrófono.

"_¿Todavía no? Esto tarda mucho…" _pensaba la rubia. Se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa cuando escuchó un sonido casi inaudible a través del altavoz y luego una voz.

- Matsumoto Rangiku-sama, teniente del 10º escuadrón- dijo la misma voz que había atendido a Yumichika minutos antes-. La petición de la liberación del límite ha sido aprobada.

Nakeem también lo pudo escuchar, y enseguida se apresuró a golpear a Matsumoto con un pie. Pero no fue igual que antes. Ésta lo frenó con gran facilidad.

- Gracias- dijo ella- ¡Capitán! ¡Renji! ¡La liberación del límite ha sido aprobada!

Hitsugaya suspiró aliviado y se apartó un poco el Hakama a la altura del pecho, al igual que hicieron Renji y Matsumoto.

- ¿Qué es esto…?- dijo Shawlong.

En el pecho de Renji había dibujada la flor emblema del 6º escuadrón, y en los de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, la otra flor emblema del 10º escuadrón.

- ¡Liberación del límite!- exclamaron los tres a la vez.

De cada uno de ellos emanó una columna de luz que se alzó hasta el cielo.

- ¿Liberación… del límite?- dijo Shawlong.

- ¿Qué… es eso?- dijo Illfort.

Ambos fueron atacados de improviso por sus respectivos rivales. A Shawlong se le había congelado el brazo derecho y a Illfort le faltaba parte del cuerno izquierdo.

- Liberación del límite- dijo Renji-. Nosotros, los capitanes y tenientes de las 13 divisiones usamos este método con el fin de prevenir alteraciones en el mundo humano.

- Cuando venimos al mundo humano, nos limitamos grabando en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo el símbolo de cada respectiva división- continuó Matsumoto.

- En esa condición, nuestra fuerza espiritual se vuelve extremadamente limitada, y un 80% de ella se nos recorta- prosiguió Hitsugaya-. En otras palabras, una vez liberamos nuestros límites, nuestros poderes de ahora…

Renji volvió a lanzar a Zabimaru contra Illfort, y este lo pasó realmente mal intentándolo parar.

- …Son 5 veces superiores- terminó Renji.

Zabimaru acabó por atravesar a Illfort. Matsumoto mientras tanto para todos los ataques de Nakeem sin problema.

- Eres lento, no tiene nada que ver con la velocidad con la que te movías cuando apareciste por primera vez- dijo ella-. ¿Por qué no intentas moverte a esa velocidad otra vez? ¿Cómo se llamaba esa técnica?

Nakeem frunció el ceño, y entonces usó la técnica de la que Matsumoto hablaba, desapareciendo y apareciendo a su espalda.

- ¡Sonido!- exclamó.

Fue a atacarla de nuevo.

- Eso es- dijo Matsumoto, girándose hacia él.

Esta vez fue ella quien se situó a su espalda.

- Nosotros conocemos eso como Shunpo.

Una enorme herida se abrió en el pecho de Nakeem, comenzando a emanar sangre en peligrosas cantidades. Matsumoto tocó su espada con suavidad.

- Gruñe, Haineko.

- ¡Ryuusenka!

- ¡Hikotsu Taihou!

Shawlong abrió los ojos sobremanera.

- ¡Retirada!- exclamó- ¡Retirada provisional!

Los otros dos Arrancar lo escucharon e obedecieron al instante, intentando escapar al igual que hacía él.

- ¿Crees que te dejaré ir?- rió Hitsugaya.

Se abalanzó hacia él, y finalmente le atravesó el cuello con la cola, cristalizando toda la piel que había entrado en contacto con su Bankai. Nakeem fue envuelto por la arena de la espada de Matsumoto, e Illfort fue alcanzado por Zabimaru. Los tres cayeron derrotados enseguida.

* * *

Capitán y tenientes observaron en silencio la caída de sus tres rivales. Al menos hasta que éste primero se precipitó al suelo casi desmayado por el dolor de las heridas.

- ¡Capitán!- exclamó Matsumoto. Entonces se asomó al borde del edificio- ¡Orihime! ¡Orihime, rápido! ¡Ven aquí, por favor!

Renji cayó de rodillas a la vez que su Bankai se descomponía y hacía pedazos a su alrededor.

"_Por poco… menos mal que la confusión que provocó la liberación del límite me dio una oportunidad. No estoy seguro de haber sido capaces de vencerlos estando deslimitados desde el principio… ¡¿Es posible que todos los Arrancar sean así de fuertes…?! En ese caso…"_

- ¡Renji!

Éste alzó la cabeza al momento al reconocer aquella voz femenina. Se giró un poco y vio a Reisen correr hacia él vestida con sus ropas de Shinigami y la espada sellada a un lado de la cadera.

- ¡Renji!- exclamó de nuevo, ya arrodillándose a su lado- ¡Oh dios mío, estás sangrando mucho…!

- Estoy bien…

- ¡No, no estás bien!- espetó ella.

Se llevó la mano al interior de los anchos pantalones y a los segundos sacó un frasco con un líquido translúcido y blanquecino.

- Ten, bébelo- dijo tendiéndoselo-. Urahara-sensei me enseñó a prepararlas, son unas pociones que ayudan a calmar el dolor. Y esto…- dijo sacando otra extraña píldora del mismo bolsillo- Son píldoras de suplemento sanguíneo. Tómatela y volverás a tener unos niveles normales de volemia…

Renji la miró no muy convencido.

- ¿Estás segura de que puedo tomarme eso?- dijo, señalando ambas cosas- Quiero decir, fueron fabricadas por el capitán Urahara, no sé si…

La mirada severa de Reisen lo hizo callar, asentir y tomarse todo lo que ésta le tendía insistentemente. El sabor de la poción no era algo agradable, pero no se atrevió a quejarse.

- Gracias- dijo, dejando el frasco en el suelo-. La verdad es que empiezo a sentirme algo mejor.

- Es de efecto inmediato- dijo ella, con una sonrisa-. Deberíamos ir con esa chica, Inoue. Es capaz de sanar, ¿verdad?

Renji asintió.

- Sí, pero quizá sería mejor ir a ayudar a Ichigo…

- No hará falta- negó ella-. Créeme.

Renji la miró incrédulo durante unos segundos, pero por algún motivo decidió de nuevo no discutirle.

- Oye, Reisen…

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Dónde estabais mientras los Arrancar nos atacaron?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Reisen se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con gesto inexpresivo y pensando una buena excusa. No debía nombrar a los Vizard por nada del mundo, y menos delatar su relación con ellos.

- En casa.

- ¿En casa…?

- Sí- asintió Reisen-. Fuimos al apartamento que nos ha cedido Urahara-sensei, y como estaba todo sucio y destartalado, hemos tenido que abrir todas las ventanas y limpiar a conciencia.

Renji abrió los ojos incrédulo. ¿Haciendo limpieza mientras eran atacados por hombres de Aizen?

- Pero la cosa realmente se ha podido poner muy fea…

- Lo sé- dijo ella-. Desde un principio notamos la energía de los Arrancar, y confiamos en que vosotros podríais ocuparos de ellos. No estábamos equivocadas.

Renji se sonrojó ligeramente y, tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, hizo ademán de levantarse, tambaleándose torpemente.

- Yo te ayudo- dijo ella, acudiendo inmediatamente en su auxilio al apoyar el brazo de Renji es un hombro-. Vamos hacia donde está Inoue, debe estar cerca, y así te podrá sanar ya…

- V-vale…- balbuceó él, intentando no mirar hacia abajo.

Reisen no llevaba el Hakama tan abierto como Matsumoto, pero sí se podía entrever un poco de su escote. Echándole todas las ganas que pudo, Renji caminó todo el camino con la cabeza en alto.

* * *

Ichigo atacó de nuevo a Grimmjow, pero éste seguía esquivando sus ataques sin mayor dificultad. En el siguiente ataque agarró a Zangetsu por la hoja, algo que lo dejó totalmente descolocado.

- ¡¿Qué…?!

Grimmjow tiró hacia sí, y entonces lo empujó fuertemente, lanzando a Ichigo por los aires. Éste rodó unas cuantas manzanas abajo, y se incorporó finalmente a duras penas.

- Joder…

Justo cuando casi se había levantado del todo, Grimmjow apareció frente a él y lo intentó golpear en la cara, pero Ichigo fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo y situarse a su espalda. Blandió de nuevo la espada contra él, pero Grimmjow volvió a frenar el impacto con el brazo. Aprovechó aquel segundo para alzar la pierna y propinar un buen puntapié a Ichigo en la cara, que fue seguido de unos cuantos más, hasta hundirle la cabeza en el cemento.

- Tch…- chascó la lengua Grimmjow- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puede dar tu Bankai?! ¡Me estás deprimiendo, Shinigami! ¡Parece que lo único que puede hacer tu Bankai es aumentar tu velocidad! ¡¿Me equivoco?!

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Ichigo, pero siguió mirando hacia el lugar donde lo había lanzado. De repente la enorme nube de polvo que había levantado dejó ver a un Ichigo envuelto en unas llamas negras y rojas que provenían de su espada.

- ¡Getsuga Tenshou!

Ichigo le lanzó una gran cantidad de energía negra y roja concentrada en forma de luna creciente, a lo que Grimmjow solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con ambos brazos. Después del colapso, Ichigo intentó recobrar la respiración. Cuando Grimmjoe reapareció, pudo observar cómo le había abierto una herida que le atravesaba el torso en su totalidad, e incluso había cogido parte de los brazos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso…?- casi susurró Grimmjow, descubriéndose y observando a Ichigo con regocijo- ¡Esa técnica no estaba en el informe de Ulquiorra, Shinigami!

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Acabó esto con tu depresión, Arrancar?- dijo en tono de burla.

Pero enseguida se le pasaron las ganas de bromear cunado notó la energía de su Hollow interior apoderándose de él poco a poco, empezando por el ojo izquierdo.

- Joder… sólo un poco más…

Grimmjow comenzó a reír en voz baja, y fue aumentando el volumen hasta llegar a alcanzar una risa obsesiva.

- ¡¿No es genial, Shinigami?!- exclamó- ¡Ahora por fin me parece que vale la pena matarte!

"_Mierda… la herida es demasiado superficial… ¿ha recibido de lleno mi Getsuga Tenshou y sólo he conseguido herirlo superficialmente…?" _pensaba Ichigo. _"Además, el Getsuga negro es una técnica suya, si sigo usándola ese cabrón saldrá incluso antes… Si quiero usarla sin perder el control de mí mismo, podré hacerlo como much veces más…¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!"_

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando se vio a Grimmjow encima de nuevo. Sin embargo, éste último tuvo que saltar hacia atrás cuando una figura extraña se interpuso entre ellos e intentó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¿Quién coño eres tú?!- exclamó.

- Tsk, como si tuviera que decirle mi nombre a un debilucho como tú…- dijo ella mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡¿Arya?!- exclamó Ichigo.

Ésta, vestida también con sus ropas de Shinigami, giró la cabeza y lo observó unos segundos. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y le lanzó la misma poción y pastilla que Reisen le había ofrecido a Renji.

- Despierta a Kuchiki como sea y haz que se lo tome- le indicó.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Que despiertes a Kuchiki y…!

Grimmjow, más irritado que nunca, se había lanzado a por ellos y se disponía a darles un buen puñetazo, pero Arya lo agarró por el brazo y lo apretó con fuerza, lo que alarmó tanto a aliado como a enemigo.

- Por segunda vez en esta noche, odio que me interrumpan cuando hablo- dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Grimmjow-. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

Lo empujó e hizo retroceder varios metros. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que Grimmjow se llevó la mano a la empuñadura.

- Ya me he cansado de esto- dijo-. Os voy a matar a los dos, aquí y ahora.

Comenzó a desenvainarla, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Tousen apareció a su espalda con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Grimmjow.

- Guarda tu espada, Grimmjow- ordenó Tousen.

Ichigo y Arya abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Por qué estás tú aquí?!- exclamó Grimmjow, girándose hacia el recién llegado.

- ¿Me preguntas por qué?- dijo Tousen, manteniendo el tono de voz calmado- ¿De verdad no conoces ya la razón?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

- Has organizado un ataque sobre el mundo material por tu cuenta, trayendo contigo a 5 Arrancar sin si quiera consultar a nadie- explicó el ex capitán-. Y como resultado has conseguido la muerte de todos ellos. Lo que has hecho va en contra de nuestras órdenes. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

En un segundo desapareció y apareció a la espalda de Grimmjow.

- Aizen-sama está muy disgustado ahora mismo, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño todavía más, pero no dijo nada.

- Vámonos- ordenó Tousen-. En cuanto a tu castigo, se decidirá cuando lleguemos a Hueco Mundo.

- Tcht, está bien.

Grimmjow se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir a su superior caminando por el cielo.

- ¡Es-espera!- exclamó Ichigo- ¡¿A dónde vas?!

- Cállate- espetó Grimmjow-. Tengo que volver a Hueco Mundo.

- ¡No seas ridículo!- insistió Ichigo- ¡¿Vienes de repente, nos atacas y ahora te vas?! ¡Baja! ¡Nuestro combate aún no ha terminado, aún no hay un vencedor!

Arya vio la intención de Ichigo de salir tras él, así que pasó un brazo por delante suyo impidiéndole avanzar.

- ¿Qué aún no hay un vencedor, dices?- rió Grimmjow, girándose hacia él- ¡El único que ha salvado el pellejo al interrumpirse nuestra pelea eres tú, Shinigami! ¡Y lo mismo va por ella!

Ichigo insistió de nuevo, pero Arya volvió a impedírselo e incluso negó con la cabeza.

- No olvides mi nombre, y mejor será que reces para no volver a oírlo nunca más- prosiguió Grimmjow-. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. La próxima vez que lo oigas será el día de tu muerte, Shinigami.

Ambos desaparecieron tras la garganta que Tousen había vuelto a abrir para la retirada. Ichigo entonces la miró a ella.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque no nos convenía para nada- contestó ella-. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero Renji y los demás están muy malheridos y, con tu nivel actual, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra ese tal Grimmjow. Sé que es duro, Ichigo, pero incluso aunque hubiésemos mezclado a Tousen en la batalla, podría haber venido alguien más a socorrerlos. Y en ese caso, habríamos muerto los dos.

Arya se giró hacia él y se cruzó de brazos.

- Más importante… ¿qué te ocurre en el ojo?

Ichigo enseguida se percató de aquello y volvió a cubrírselo con una mano e incluso apartó la cabeza.

- No es nada.

- Y una mierda- dijo ella, cogiéndole por la muñeca y observando algo más de cerca la esclerótica negra-. Eso es…

- ¡No es nada!- exclamó Ichigo, librándose de su agarre y dándose media vuelta- Vamos a recoger a Rukia para llevarla con Orihime, ella la sanará.

Arya suspiró resignada y corrió junto a él a por Rukia.


End file.
